Mage and Warrior
by Minstrel Knight
Summary: Harry is the neglected twin of the BWL. He discovers in the Chamber of Secrets a whole new world of knowledge, power and vision. Inspired, he and his friends seek to bring back the times of the Mage and Warrior. Book 1 of the Blackwolf Trilogy. HG NL DHr
1. Friends of a Mage

**Mage and Warrior**

**Summary: **Harry Potter is overlooked as the boy-who-lived. Alone and neglected, young Harry discovers in the depths of Hogwarts a whole new world of knowledge, power and vision. Join him and his friends as they seek to bring back the times of the Mage and Warrior that once existed under Arthur and Merlin. HarryGinny, NevilleLuna, eventual DracoHermione.

**Author's Note:** My beta, mwinnike, joined me from Chapter 5 onwards. I intend to update the initial chapters eventually, but at the moment I am more focused on continuing the tale before the plot starts eluding me. Reviews and comments are always appreciated, and even more so when they contribute ideas on how to progress the tale.

**Chapter 1 - Friends of a Mage**

_The son whines to his father, "You messed up my childhood!" And the father says, "How could I, son? I wasn't even there." - _Anonymous

The Potters at Godric's Hollow were one big and happy family. Anyone who knew them, however slightly, thought the world of James and Lily Potter. They were kind, generous and caring people who deserved every bit of happiness they received. Having made a name for themselves as an Auror and an Unspeakable during the war, both husband and wife had since then retired into an easy and convenient life as professors in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The respect brought by the Potter name had increased tenfold when their baby son Mat was proclaimed Boy Who Lived and defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort as a toddler, protecting the lives of not only his family, but the entire Wizarding world. Since then, the Potters were second in popularity to only the venerated Albus Dumbledore.

But behind the perfect world of the Potters, they hid a dark secret. A secret that threatened their happy and blemish-free existence - their eldest son, Harry Potter, the twin of the Boy Who Lived. At an early age, they had discovered Harry's darker abilities - parseltongue and natural occlumency.

For centuries the ministry had declared these abilities being the darkest of all magic, save the unforgivables and for the world to know this secret would be a terrible taint on the Potter name, the staunchest supporters of the light. Added to that was Dumbledore's worrying account of a prophecy surrounding Mat. And so they did their best to keep young Harry out of scrutiny and curb his desire for knowledge and magic, and to some extent they had succeeded. Harry Potter was a loner. He trusted no one and had no friends. But they failed to remove his desire for knowledge and though his access to material was restricted at home to merely muggle science and fiction, in Hogwarts he had access to a tremendous wealth of magical learning. A Ravenclaw through and through, Harry had found some semblance of happiness after his first year at Hogwarts with the wealth of knowledge that was available for him.

All his early life, Harry had lived under one rule - 'Stay away and be silent'. At first, he had trouble understanding why his mummy and daddy suddenly stopped loving him. But after several tearful nights, he had begun to accept the situation. He was an outsider in his own family. An outsider that received none of the warmth and love shared by the rest of the Potters. And so young Harry loved school more than most other children of his age. Hogwarts had been a welcome oasis in the desert of happiness in his life. But now, back at home for the summer, he fell back into depression. Compounding his woes, his brother's friends were staying over for a few weeks, and that made his loneliness even more stinging. They were staying until Mat's birthday. His birthday.

His birthday was usually the worst day of the year for him, the strongest indicator of not being wanted.

So many people from school had been invited - the Weasley brothers and their entire family, Granger and her parents, Thomas and his mother, the Patils - all of Mat's closest friends. This was so because Mat had somehow been involved in preventing Voldemort, who was discovered to be still alive but in a spirit form, from getting hold of the Philosopher's Stone to resurrect himself. By piecing together the clues, the Fabulous Five - Mat Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, had been able to warn the professors in a timely manner, and they stopped the Dark Lord from getting hold of the stone. As a reward, he was getting a huge party for his birthday.

Harry had noted his father's disappointment in him when he failed to do the things his brother was so good at - Quidditch, pranks and getting into trouble being the primary examples. According to Harry, all three were a waste of his time. Sure, after experiencing it, he loved flying, but Quidditch just seemed like a brainless sport to him as it had no impact on his knowledge or magical abilities. But unknown to everyone else, Harry had his own set of adventures when he accidentally discovered the entrance to a secret chamber. This chamber contained an even larger library than the one in Hogwarts with rare tomes of forgotten knowledge. He had kept his discovery a secret due to his need to use parseltongue in accessing the chamber, and also because it once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, notorious for his treatment of muggles.

But now back home and on his birthday, Harry spent the entire day in his room, ignoring the happy noises from his brother's party. He also ignored the fact that no one had bothered to check on him. Not even his mother.

Pulling out a book he had brought home from the chamber's library with its cover transfigured to that of an innocuous second year potions book, he spread it on his bed. The title had caught his eye - _Animagus and Associated Myths_. With much eagerness, Harry read the theory of human transfiguration to an animal, and the ability to do it wandlessly and wordlessly. He knew from the hints dropped by his parents and their friends that James was a stag Animagus and his best friend Sirius, incidentally Harry's godfather, was a dog Animagus. This sparked his desire to become one as well, not to follow in the footsteps of his father but to become better than him. This desire incidentally, drove much of Harry's pursuits - to become better than everyone who thought he would amount to nothing, and so he perused the book with great concentration.

The book was written in parseltongue and the text would appear like meaningless scrawls, lines and dots to those without the means to read or translate it. At first, Harry had been confused as to how parseltongue could be captured in writing but the book explained in its introduction of the runic script which could be deciphered only by parselmouths. The book also spoke about multiple animal forms being possible for a single wizard. Merlin the Mage was also known as the Beast Master for this very reason. Though, an integral aspect of this rare ability required parselmagic. This made Harry wonder about his parents' beliefs; if Merlin was a parseltongue himself then the ability could hardly be called dark when the wizard was widely held as the beacon of light.

The only difference between spells spoken in English or Latin when compared to parseltongue was its potency, or the power behind it. As an older and magical language, parseltongue was at one with magic and could unlock it to much greater potential. Not for nothing did some of the greatest wizards of all time, such as Merlin, Slytherin and Voldemort have the ability to speak in parseltongue. Questioning the differences between perceptions about dark and light, Harry picked up a torn piece of parchment where he had scribbled the first words he had read in Slytherin's own journal, '_There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seize it.'_

Straining his memory, he could even recall the entire passage. His gift, as he had come to see it, rather than a curse he was initially led to believe it was, of natural occlumency, meant he could search his mind for anything he had heard, read or seen at any time. As a result, his schoolwork had always been of top quality. The passage, as he recalled was:

_There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seize it. The muggles seek to remove the taint of witchcraft - Satan Worshipping as they perceive it, knowing that magic is more powerful than their own rudimentary weapons. If they secure the means to fight back, they will eventually succeed… for they have strength in their greater numbers. Where does that leave Wizardkind? Will we stand by and dig our heads in sand while they attain this power? Or will we stand up for our own place in this world, like Merlin beside Arthur - the golden age of Brittania, will it be restored? Will the world once again live in peace, harmony and prosperity under the just rule of Mage and Warrior? Or will we be too weak to seize it?_

At first, Harry had been apprehensive about the jurnal after discovering notes on the margins labeled Lord Voldemort. But then, a sense of awe rose in him that he was at the very place where the Dark Lord acquired his superior skills. Horror changed to curiosity, and he banished all thoughts of abandoning his new library.

Putting the Animagus book down, Harry left his room to get a glass of water. Making sure no one would see him, as he always preferred, Harry was having a drink when he heard voices.

"But Lily, what about Mat's twin… Harvey, wasn't it?" he heard a female voice speak out from inside.

"Oh, Molly. Harry doesn't like things like that. He's happy upstairs with his books."

Harry narrowed his eyes in disgust. How could anyone know whether he liked something when he had never experienced it in the first place? But then, shrugging his shoulders, he returned to his room and started the process of turning into an Animagus. The book had several warnings against children under the age of twelve attempting it and that was why Harry had waited until his birthday to cast the spell.

While the commonly known process involved a person to prepare a potion to determine the form most compatible and then learn how to transfigure himself in bits and pieces until completely prepared, parselmagic enabled a person to call forth all forms that would answer to him, including magical creatures, though to transform into one would require tremendous effort. After that, the process was much the same. Although, aided by the stronger and faster parselmagic, transfiguration wouldn't take much long either. In all, a three year process could be shortened to a matter of minutes using parselmagic while at the same time making it more potent. Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and hissed the spell in parseltongue, _"__Ostendo Bestia.__"_

Instantly, Harry felt a fog envelope his vision and he leaned back on his bed, his eyes closing. The next thing he knew, he was in a wide expanse of land in the middle of a valley, with tall mountains all around. The skies were a deep red, the color of dusk approaching, and Harry found himself in front of a patch of forest. For a moment, his heart lightened. He had never imagined a place as beautiful as this. Slowly, he walked and came near a narrow stream with several big stones nearby. Unsure of what he was supposed to do, he went to the widest stones and sat on it's edge.

It was at that instant that he heard several simultaneous sounds, though at first it appeared as a mesh of noise to him. The first source of noise became discernible to him as a rustle of leaves through the forest. It came suddenly and remained a constant as a second swishing sound, like whispers from the wind came above him. Third was a haunting melody from somewhere. And finally, the splashing of water. Within moments Harry was surrounded by several animals. In one corner, a grey coated wolf prowled menacingly. Next to him, a huge eagle landed on a stone with much grace. On a lake not far off, a long snake gracefully crawled out, shrinking in size as it came nearer. Finally, just beside him was a black and silver phoenix, a creature more beautiful than any other.

"**Welcome to the realm of your mind! We are your Inner Beasts, those closest to your true nature," **several voices spoke as one.

"**I am a Dire Wolf, long extinct in the mortal plains. A more dangerous land predator you will not find, and we are one. Better senses, I give to you. You may name me."**

Harry gaped at the wolf in awe as it moved closer to him. Tentatively, he reached out and stroked the fur. The wolf settled peacefully at Harry's feet and peered at him expectantly.

"Oh, right," Harry said, when the wolf didn't end his stare. "Name… Nighteyes?" The name was taken from a muggle fiction book he had been reading. It seemed apt, despite the green eyes of the wolf. The eyes were haunted, and Harry imagined not much different from his own. The wolf lowered his head between his paws in content.

"**I am a Great Eagle, long extinct in the mortal plains. A Dire Wolf's natural enemy and predator of the winds, but we shall be one. Far sight and grace, I give to you. You may name me."**

"I shall call you Swiftwing." The eagle flapped its wings appreciatively before settling down.

The snake slithered near Harry and crawled up his legs, and coiled around his waist, until it was face to face with the boy.

"**I am a mythical water snake, never before seen in the mortal plains. You have brought me into existence with your unique life. I live in water and earth, and am long and short, thin and fat. Self-morphing and agility, I give to you. I am Astika, and Astika is you."**

"I… I called you into existence? What does that mean?" Harry asked in astonishment.

The snake crawled further up and coiled itself around Harry's neck loosely. **"****Your inner beasts are stranger than an ordinary mortal****'****s, for you are anything but ordinary,****" **was all the snake would say.

The phoenix gently flew in a loop around Harry and landed on his shoulder, careful not to hurt the snake.

"**I am a lightning phoenix, rarely seen in the world of men and wizards. I am power, and power I give to you."**

"And what shall I call you?" Harry asked the magnificent bird, overwhelmed by the power radiating off it.

"**I am Harold."**

When Harry woke up, he wasn't surprised to find that several hours had passed. He was even less surprised to find that nobody had noticed him missing. The party was over, and the guests were leaving from what he could make out. Shutting his book and placing it carefully at the back of his trunk, Harry changed into his pajamas and fell asleep.

The rest of the summer passed like a breeze. Harry had managed to successfully transform into his snake form as it was the easiest to practice in his room. As Astika, Harry loved the freedom he had over his body - changing its size, texture and color. To his amazement, he discovered he could do the same even in his human form. Since the Potters never had any history of metamorphmagi abilities in the family, he gathered that was Astika's doing. He loved playing around with his features, especially since it allowed him to get rid of his family inheritance. He realized that if he changed himself gradually little by little, and kept it in place permanently, then in a few years he could have a whole new appearance, and nobody would realize the difference.

The last week of summer came and the Potters were preparing to go to Diagon Alley. Approaching his parents, Harry requested if he could go with them.

"Why do you want to go?" James asked suspiciously, putting his newspaper away. But before he could say anything else, Lily silenced him with a strange look and nodded.

Somewhat surprised, Harry raced upstairs to get into a decent set of muggle clothes, and grabbed his savings of five galleons. Repressing a sigh at the disparity in the allowance between him and his brother, Harry pocketed the gold. At least his parents didn't prevent him from acquiring his expensive wand, despite the wand maker's string of _curious_esHaving gotten used to show gratitude for small things had made him look at the adult Potters not as his parents, but as guardians who were forced to looking after him reluctantly.

Much to his wonder, he heard a knock and his mother stepped in to his room. Both looked at each other unsure of how to proceed. Harry - since he had never had anyone in his room, save house elves, for a long time; and Lily, because she hadn't had an intimate conversation with her eldest child for the same duration.

"Harry," she said with some uncertainty, approaching him. "Can we talk?"

Nodding slowly, Harry beckoned her to the bed beside him.

"Harry… I regret what has happened between us. There is no excuse for a mother to neglect one child over another." She looked pleadingly at her eldest son, and continued on receiving no reply, "What can I do to make up?"

With a deep intake of air, Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why now? Why after six years? What changed?"

Lily looked at him sadly. "It's been coming for a while. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I really am. I can't forgive myself for neglecting you so much. I… I can't sleep at nights."

Harry glared at his mother, but spoke in a low voice which was almost a sharp hiss. "_You_ can't sleep at night? Have you thought about _me_? A six year old not sure why his mummy and daddy suddenly hated him? A seven year old waiting for his birthday cake and presents, and receiving nothing but a cold stare? An eight year old staring wide-eyed as his family left him behind when going for picnics. A nine… No! You didn't care all this while. Not at home and not in Hogwarts. Why now? Tell the truth."

Lily's eyes began watering up as she nearly sobbed her reply, "I miss my baby. I want to know you, Harry. On your birthday, Molly Weasley asked me about you, and I… I realized I didn't know you at all. I didn't know who your favorite Quidditch team was, or if you even liked the sport. Your favorite color, your favorite food, your favorite subject, whether you like your dad as a professor, whether you'd like to join my class. All I know is that you're a top student in every subject except Defense and Potions. But nothing about you as a person. I don't know you at all. It was wrong of us… of me… to judge you as a child."

Harry stared at her with a frown for several long seconds. "What do you intend now? You can't change the past."

Sniffing, Lily looked down, unable to meet her son's eye anymore, the same intense green as her own. "I want to buy you a birthday present. Anything you want. I know it wont make up for anything but… and some new robes. Above all, I want to spend more time with you, if you're willing."

"Just me and you?" Harry asked strangely, a tightness in his throat.

Lily darted her head upwards, hope rising in her eyes. "Yes," she said with emotion. "Yes, honey. Just you and me." She reached out and with hesitation, touched her son's cheek.

With a strange sound, Harry leapt backwards and mustering as much control as he could, managed to cast a silencing charm before he shouted, "You think you can just say sorry and everything will be all right again. Well, THINK AGAIN! For years I had convinced myself not to care! Now, you can't just come back! YOU CAN'T CARE!" Tears streaming from his eyes, he went on, "How do I know you wont go back again? Push me away because of something else that makes you think I'm evil. You can't just come and pretend as if nothing had happened! You can't. You can't."

As he finished his tirade, he had curled into a ball on the floor and was crying unabashedly, years of stifled grief, longing and loneliness coming out all at once. As he cried, he didn't notice a pair of arms come around him. He didn't even recall resting his head on his mother's shoulder. It was only when he felt a dampness on his ears did he realize his mother was crying just like him, and he was in her embrace. And then it didn't matter. He tightened his hold as his tears stopped.

After several minutes, he let go and whispered, "I can't forget, and I can't change what I have become in these last few years. But I'm willing to start over with you. Can you accept that?"

Lily nodded frantically, eager to get what little she could. "I promise I will never abandon you again. No matter what."

"Not even if I become the very thing you feared in the first place?" Harry asked softly.

Lily trained her eyes on him and resolutely declared, "No." And Harry knew she meant it.

"A pet," he finally said after silence had lingered on for a while.

"What?" Lily asked in bemusement.

"You said I can have a birthday present. You said anything I wanted," he said accusingly. "I want a pet."

Chuckling finally, a sound which made Harry smile, Lily leaned forward and kissed her son's forehead. "Only one?"

"One will do," Harry replied with a small grin. Perhaps things could get better, but then his smile faltered. When his mother raised an eyebrow, he said, "What about father and Mat?"

"When did you stop calling him dad and revert to father? And what do you think of me as? Mum or mother?" Lily asked with a frown. She realized that nothing would change her actions, but pretending she had never wronged her son could only make things worse. An understanding needed to reach between them and for that they would need to be open.

"Not sure. Sometime before Hogwarts started. I stopped thinking of you as my parents and rather as some sort of guardians," Harry said with a shrug. "I used mother for you but I'd like to go back to mum again, if you don't mind."

"I'd like that. About them… we could take things as they come. I admit, James is still… well, let's just take things as they come and get to know each other better first, all right?"

Harry nodded and they proceeded to tidy themselves up a bit before leaving for Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was a wonderful place. The last time he had seen it was as a six year old, before the snake incident and to see it at twice the age brought a whole new perspective. The Potters were waiting for the Weasleys and Hermione Granger at the Leaky Cauldron, when Lily asked Harry to follow her to Madam Malkin's. Asking Harry what kind of robes he wanted, he went for a simple emerald green and a blue and bronze to match his house colors.

Then they went to the pet store where Harry found a snowy white owl, which seemed pleased to see him. Naming her Hedwig, he carried her along in a cage and happily trotted off besides his mother talking about Ancient Runes, the subject she taught in Hogwarts. Lily was surprised by the depth of knowledge her son had, easily enough to secure an O in his OWLs. Once again she felt guilty aboutt the way she had treated him just as they joined the rest of their family outside Flourish & Botts.

James Potter and Arthur Weasley were involved in a scuffle with Lucius Malfoy and some dark haired man beside him. Frowning, Lily strode forward to mediate while Harry ambled reluctantly to his brother, who was in his own private tiff with Draco Malfoy. Both were without their usual supporters, though Mat was standing next to a pretty red-haired girl.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco sneered at Mat. Harry groaned, having had his fair share of run-ins with the Malfoy heir. "Famous Mat Potter. Can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" the redhead girl interjected furiously, and Harry gazed at her curiously.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy with a gleam, making Ginny go scarlet.

Mat balked. "Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. Why would I want her as a girlfriend when I could easily have Cho or Parvati?"

Harry sighed at the insensitivity of his brother who didn't even notice the girl's horrified expression as she moved away. Shaking his head, he followed after her into a quiet corner of the bookshop. He walked past the Wizard History collection to Wizard Customs, before he found her.

"You know, I think you're a bit too young to be interested in muggle and wizard marriage customs," Harry said lightly, gazing at the section they were at.

The teary-eyed girl abruptly turned to see Harry and squinted her eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Sighing, Harry raised his hands in a placating manner. "I wish to apologize for my brother's insensitivity. I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh," the girl said, staring at him. "I didn't know he had a brother. I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ginny," Harry said softly. "It's not your fault. Most people fail to look beyond Matthew Potter to see his less notable twin. It's not as if we look anything alike."

"_Twin_!" she hissed angrily, though not directed at Harry. "We were at the party! How come I didn't see you? It was your birthday too."

"I don't really like a fuss over things. You know," Harry explained though inside he felt somewhat pleased that a stranger would get so worked up on his behalf, "It's easier without all the limelight."

She nodded but didn't appear completely convinced. "Thanks."

And they both walked back to their families, though Harry stopped to get the additional book he had wanted to buy. _Mindscape_, by Cillian Gutterstone. As a natural occlumens, he had been aware of attempts by the Headmaster and the Potions Master in reading his mind, although unsuccessfully. With this books he would be able to put their unwarranted attacks to his own advantage. When he picked the book, Lily had joined him and looked questioningly at the title but put it in her pile anyway, refusing to let Harry pay off his own allowance.

When they finished and joined the rest, Mat seemed a bit put off on seeing the owl in Harry's hands but didn't say anything after noting the warning glance on his mother's face. James also looked as if he had some comments but kept them in check. Soon they were back in Godric's Hollow and Harry promptly took off to his room and freed Hedwig.

"You know, I don't know why I got you. It's not as if I have anyone to write to. Guess it was more for companionship than as a post owl. You okay with that, girl?"

In response, the owl hooted and flew to his shoulder.

"Thanks."

The remainder of the holiday had been rather surreal for Harry. His mother would spend several hours everyday chatting with him. They had discovered a common interest in Ancient Runes and would debate on several issues, often late into the night. Lily was beginning to get highly impressed by her son's knowledge, some of which she was sure came from beyond the Hogwarts Library. But she didn't question him as their relationship was still a bit fragile. Sometimes at night, Harry could feel her check on him and each time she did so, a smile would light up on his face. It was heartening to have his mother back even though it put a halt on his Animagus training. He had decided to keep that on hold until he could return to the stone chamber that had become his private lair. He couldn't risk letting her know just yet. She had to earn his trust.

On the last day of their vacation there had been some trouble with a rogue house elf that had threatened and seemingly attacked his brother. Harry wasn't so sure about it. From Mat's first rendition of the story, it seemed more of a warning than a threat. But he kept his silence. Finally, the day of departure dawned and Harry Potter was in the platform. He bid goodbye to his mother with a grin, knowing that she would be apparating to Hogsmeade, and proceed to the school a few hours before the students would arrive. Pulling his trunk into an empty compartment, Harry got his new book out and started reading. Hearing some voices outside, he strained his ears to catch Ron telling Ginny to leave him alone and find her own friends. Frowning, Harry opened his door to see the girl standing alone and uncertain of what to do. With a smile, he beckoned her in, and helped her with the heavy trunk.

Soon, they were joined by more people. First came Neville Longbottom from Harry's year, a Gryffindor who didn't fit with his own housemates, being timid and shy by nature. Harry had rarely talked with him and didn't have any reason to refuse when he asked if he could enter. Next came a pretty blonde girl with a dazed look in her silvery eyes. Harry wondered in his mind at this motley collection of misfits in one cabin. Shaking his head, he returned to his book.

After several interesting chapter, he realized that Luna was engrossed in a detailed explanation of something that sounded like crumple-horned snorkaks, making Neville rather alarmed, while Ginny was holding back a guffaw.

"… and you only see them in summer time."

Seeing Harry's attention waver from his book, Ginny smiled at him. "That book must be really interesting. You've been staring at it for so long."

"Yes," Harry said, with a momentary pang of guilt at ignoring her. "It's about understanding your mind and strengthening its defenses."

"Why would you need that?" Ginny asked in bemusement.

Harry considered. He couldn't tell her about his being a natural occlumens as it would raise eyebrows at him. So he settled for, "It's good to be prepared, isn't it? Plus it helps in concentration and improving your memory. So there's really no harm."

That caught the attention of Neville. He hesitated before asking, "C… could you perhaps teach us a bit? If you don't mind, that is?" Ginny was nodding profusely, and even Luna seemed somewhat interested.

Frowning, Harry observed them keenly. Without intending to, he sent his awareness towards them and was startled to find thoughts in his head that weren't entirely his own. This was one use of his ability he hadn't utilized until then.

Luna was extremely interested, though she didn't want to get her hopes up too high for fear of rejection. She wanted to recollect her memories of her mother more clearly. Neville's was somewhat similar. His parents had been tortured to insanity and he hardly remembered them. Behind it was also a desire to improve his academics so he wouldn't be ridiculed as often. Ginny was the one who surprised him most. From her, he felt an overwhelming desire to acquire knowledge and achieve greater accolades than her brothers. She desired power and almost reminded Harry of himself. Not quite, but there were faint similarities.

Shaking his head clear, he nodded after considering. "All right. We'll start properly once we settle down in school. For now, I'll just teach you the basics of meditation and clearing your mind."

After an hour, when they approached closer to Hogwarts, the four of them changed into their school robes and got ready. Harry, for the first time in his life felt a surge of hope. Not only was his mother showing such affection, but he also had Hedwig as a friend and perhaps a few more as well. Time would tell.

As they were leaving, Harry beckoned Ginny aside. His brief view of her mind had left no doubt that she would be a top consideration for Slytherin house,and he didn't want her to have to deal with the intricacies and politics of being a Slytherin.

"You know, if the Hat wants to put you somewhere you don't want to be in, just say no. Ask nicely for an alternative, explaining why it would be a bad house for you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked with a frown, but didn't receive any response.

Inside the Great Hall, Harry found himself a secluded seat in the Ravenclaw table and waited as the sorting commenced. The song was much the same as his own year, the same content in different words. Finally, it was over and the first years were being sorted. Harry stifled a laugh of disgust when Creevey, Colin made a beeline to Mat with a camera in his hands.

Letting his attention wander, he noticed his mother observe him sitting alone with a saddened expression. Meeting her eyes, he smiled. But then he straightened up when it was Luna's turn. The Hat took less than a minute to declare "RAVENCLAW!" and Harry cheered loudly, the first time he had done so all evening. With her unchanging dreamy expression, Luna took off the hat and walked to the Ravenclaw table. Ignoring the prefect's words, she went straight to Harry and sat next to him.

"Congrats, Luna! It's good to have you here," Harry said, fully meaning it. Looking up, he saw his mother smirk at him which he pointedly ignored.

Soon after, Ginny was the last student to be sorted. The moment she put the hat on her head, her expression became one of horror, and Harry could imagine the gist of what the Hat might be saying. He held his breath, willing her to not be in Slytherin. He had heard hints and rumors about what happened in the dorms to girls not considered worthy enough of the house's supposed nobility. Slytherin himself would have been aghast at knowing the state of his house.

Harry watched in fascination as Ginny's expression became more and more determined as the minutes ticked by. Finally, in a reluctant tone the Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and Harry applauded, feeling happy. It was more than he could have hoped for, expecting her to desire Gryffindor. The redhead did a repeat of Luna's act and soon was seated on the other side of Harry, who was frowning at his openly smirking mother. He ignored the looks he was receiving from his father and brother and dug at his food.

Mid way through the food, Ginny looked seriously at Harry and said, "Thanks. That's three I owe you."

"Huh?"

"First, for coming after me in Flourish & Botts, then in the train, and now for the advice about the Hat. It wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I'm surprised you didn't go to Gryffindor. I would have assumed with your brothers there, you might have preferred it."

"Yeah, right," Ginny said sardonically. "Brothers - one of whom can't picture me anything other than a three year old baby. Two others who would rather turn my hair pink than talk to me. And finally, a third who would rather lecture me on the expectations of a Hogwarts students... so, no thank you if I'd rather come to a house with my only friend."

At her words, Harry drew a sharp breath in and stared at her.

"We are friends, aren't we?" Ginny asked in slight trepidation.

Harry nodded slowly, making the redhead smile. "I've never had friends before. Nobody has ever wanted to know me."

"Me neither. Good thing we found each other," then turning to Luna who was staring at her food in silence, "And you too, Luna. We haven't really gotten to know each other, but if Harry's willing, we could all three be friends?"

"Yes," Harry concurred. "I'd like that."

For the first time since he'd met her earlier that day, Harry saw the vacant expression on Luna's face dwindle somewhat and she looked at them gratefully. "I'd like that too."

The rest of the meal passed in relative peace and the Ravenclaws moved to their dorms for the night. Harry sat in a fat armchair in the blue and silver adorned common room in the Ravenclaw Tower with his book. He waited until his dorm mates had all retired for the night. Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein having left first. Terry Boot stayed back and had a short conversation with Harry before leaving as well. As the common room emptied and Harry was the sole person left, not an unusual event from his first year, he calmly opened the portrait door and without a second thought, marched towards the second floor girl's toilet.

He had almost reached there when he heard a noise from just behind him.

"We shall catch them tonight, my sweet," came the sickening voice of Argus Filch, the caretaker. "Our traps be all laid in place for these beastie students."

_Traps,_ Harry mused. But before he could think more, a big jet of light shot towards him. Ducking, he let his instincts take over and falling back to the shadows, he changed into Astika, small and thin. He slithered into the girl's toilet before the caretaker came in view.

"Blasts, false alarm," Filch cursed, as Harry, or rather Astika, opened the secret entrance and slithered in, morphing into a rather large snake to travel faster.

Reaching the chamber and back in his human form, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was at home. Walking to the back of the open and cold stone chamber, he reached for the comfortable and warm library, a secret within a secret and settled on the arm chair, opening the journal in which he was noting down his own achievements. He wrote about his Animagus forms and the way they had appeared to him. After finishing, he left the library and returned to the open area to practice on another form. For some reason, he decided to keep the phoenix until the end, and started with Nighteyes. Several hours later, and only partly successful, Harry reverted back to Astika and slithered to Ravenclaw Tower, to his dorm.


	2. Secrets of a Mage

**Chapter 2 - Secrets of a Mage**

_"There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in" - _Deepak Chopra

The next morning, Harry was sitting alone at the breakfast table, having woken up before most of the school. Last year he had discovered that he could survive with only four hours of sleep at night. That was how he could gain so much knowledge in his first year at Hogwarts. Alhough, he had to learn and casr several privacy charms that would prevent his dorm mates from realizing anything was amiss.

Soon the professors started appearing for breakfast, followed by some of the other early risers. Harry was fiddling with his sausage when he realized Luna was sitting next to him. He was surprised when she tugged his hand and smiled joyfully at him.

"Thank you so much. The meditation techniques helped a lot."

Harry nodded at her. Obviously she recalled some little memory about her mother. He watched her shove a few pieces of bacon on her plate in her usual dreamy manner as Professor Flitwick came by to give them their schedules.

Harry looked at his and sighed in relief. Herbology with Gryffindor and Charms with Hufflepuff. No Defense or Potions until the later part of the week. That gave him more time before he had to face his least favorite classes. Not that he hated the subjects as such, on the contrary, there was no branch of magical learning that he didn't appreciate. It was just that the professors despised him. While Snape was too caught in his hatred of the Potter name to look beyond it, James was just the opposite. Nothing Harry did was acceptable. If he did something right, his darker abilities were surfacing and needed to be curbed, and if he held back, he was just a shame to the family.

He waited patiently after finishing his breakfast for his other friend to arrive and gave them hints about their first day, Transfiguration and Defense. Then moving on to the greenhouse, he found an empty seat next to Neville. Through the course of the lesson, he was amazed by Neville's deftness with plants and living things, and kept that in mind for later. When the class ended, he was accosted by Ron Weasley and Mat, who stood in the background, not wanting to confront his brother.

"Stay away from my sister, if you know what's good for you," Ron spat out, not observing Professor Sprout and Hagrid being in hearing range. Smirking inside, Harry left the Herbology professor to deal with Ron as he walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

While passing by the Gryffindor table, he was seized by two pairs of arms and pinned to a chair. Two identical redheads glared at him.

"Looks like we have a new test subject," began one.

"To test our experiments on," the other finished.

"If you know what's good for you," the first started again.

"You'll keep away from our sister."

They let him go when a prefect came to see what the disturbance was about. Frowning, Harry walked to his own table and took a seat next to Ginny. He told her of her brothers' words and saw her eyes narrow in fury and slight fear. After convincing her that he had no intention to let them dictate his friendship, she calmed down and spoke about McGonagall's Animagus form, and how wonderful it would be to one as well.

_Well, I could arrange that,_ Harry thought but decided to keep it in hold until he could trust her more. As such, this whole friendship business was a bit new and strange to him.

One night, he returned to the chamber as Astika and after several attempts finally managed to transfigure himself completely to Nighteyes. It was an amazing feeling, to see the world through the eyes of a dire wolf. The myriad of colors, shapes and hues; the various aromas and scents; the sound of the wind and the water, of magic itself, it all began unveiling in front of him. Nighteyes recoiled in surprise on seeing the giant statue of Slytherin in front of him. It was clearly more than what it had seemed at first. There was a resonating hue of silver and green from within indicating a life form. In frightful anticipation, the wolf morphed back into human. Harry smiled on realizing his human self retained the superior senses of the dire wolf as he walked closer to the statue yelling, "Open!"

When nothing happened, he hissed in parseltongue, _"__Open.__" _Still nothing happened. After several false attempts, he hissed in frustration, _"__Speak to me Slytherin!__"_

And then there was a deep rumbling sound. The stone mouth of Salazar Slytherin thundered and opened. With a loud banging noise and several malicious beams of magic visible through Harry's newly acquired senses, a huge form appeared. Harry stared in fascination as a thirty foot serpent majestically slid out and peered at him intently.

"_What is your command, Massster?"_

In surprise, Harry took another step back. Looking at the snake straight in the eye, he hissed, _"__Who and what are you? What is your purpose? And why do you call me master?__"_

"_I am Saliza the Great Serpent. Massster Ssslytherin commanded me with the protection of his lair and the castle. Massster Riddle used me to kill those who were deemed unworthy. Any who speak the noble tongue and can awaken me from Massster Slytherin's secret can command me."_

"_You… you are a Basilisk," _Harry gaped in wonder and fear. _"I read about you in Slytherin's personal journal - the protector he called you, though he didn't write any specific details. But… but why am I not dead then? Why can I see you in the eye and not die? Unless… it's the parselmagic."_

"_Yesss. I cannot hurt any deemed by magic to be worthy of the noble tongue. What is your command, Master?"_

"_Voldemort, that's Riddle, he made you kill before, didn't he? I do not wish for that. Like Slytherin, I wish for you to protect this lair and I suppose the castle as well. Do not hurt the students or the professors without my consent."_

"_As you wish, Massster. What may I call you?"_

"_Harry, just Harry will do."_

"_Just Harry, it is good to have a worthy massster once again," _the serpent hissed and slithering around Harry in a protective manner, was about to reenter the stone mouth, when it stopped suddenly.

"_Remember, youngling, the mistakes of my former mastersss, and learn."_ And then it disappeared.

The next day, Harry entered the Great Hall and recoiled in shock. The colors of magic radiating from the castle, the ceiling and the very atmosphere was beyond anything he could have imagined. Swirling mists surrounded each student and professor and though with a little effort, Harry could tone it down and ignore it completely, he wished instead to discover what it implied.

Dumbledore was in a pale cream color with Flitwick just a slight shade darker than him. Snape was not too far off but his aura was streaked in black, and then McGonagall and Lily Potter. James Potter's orange aura was streaked in green. The students all had varying shades of blue and violet, except for a few. Unable to fathom their meaning, he sat down between Ginny and Luna and gave an exclamation of surprise. There was a faint silver mist surrounding Ginny's goblet, which she was about to raise to her lips.

"Don't drink it!" he called out urgently. "It's poisoned."

Ginny looked at him curiously for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Oh Harry, stop being silly," and she raised it higher.

Not sure of what else to do, and fearing to lose his first friend, Harry grabbed the goblet and pulled it to his own lips and emptied it.

At his actions, Ginny was shocked and turned to tell him off, but then her eyes widened and she gaped at Harry. Her fury returned. "I will kill them," she muttered under her breath as Harry's hair turned pink. Several voices could be heard from the Gryffindor table laughing in mirth.

Harry got up and walked out of the Hall while using his metamorphmagi power to turn his hair black again. He wasn't very far from the library when Ginny came running.

"Harry… Harry…" she panted between breaths. Stopping in front of the boy, she grabbed him in a hug, "I'm sorry. I'll believe you next time." Then parting, she narrowed her eyes, "You idiot! What if it had been poison? You could have been hurt!"

"But I didn't," he said with a shrug. "And I couldn't let you get hurt."

"How sickeningly sweet," drawled a voice from behind them as Draco Malfoy came into view. "I see you are used to scraps left behind by your brother, Potter."

Harry drew a sharp breath and looked dangerously at Malfoy. "I would have expected such a comment from my brother or even Ron Weasley, but for someone who vaunts his family name like you do, you're hardly a credit to it."

"Watch your mouth, Potter," Malfoy retorted. "You know nothing about my family."

"Actually, I disagree. I probably know a bit more than you do," Harry replied. "Caelian the Valiant, Malfoy. Ask your father about him if you want to know more about your family. And then consider your words. Come back to me when you reach a conclusion."

Ignoring the confused looks on Ginny and Malfoy's faces, Harry grabbed the redhead's hand and led her to the library.

And so several weeks passed in similar fashion. Harry's fears about Potions were not unfounded and Snape was every bit as mean as the previous year. Even James had worsened. The previous year, he had been quite content with completely ignoring Harry but this year, he seemed to hold some grudge against his son. Herbology was an interesting class for him, and he and Neville became better friends while Charms and Transfiguration were his favorites. He managed to learn more about History in the Hogwarts Library and in Slytherin's personal library than from Professor Binns.

---

One day, Harry found Ginny walking as if in a daze and called out her name. To his dismay, she gazed at him in disdain and walked away. He was about to follow her when a voice called out from behind him.

"Guess she realized what a loser you are, scarhead," Ron sneered, coming into view with Mat and Dean. "You'd leave her alone if you knew what was best."

Ignoring them, Harry walked away but had lost track of where Ginny had gone to. After a few days of being avoided by the redhead, he gave up, thinking her brothers had convinced her to stay away. That had hurt him a lot at first, and he had immediately drawn distant from Neville and Luna as well, focusing more of his attention towards his magical learning. He thus began to spend more and more time in the chamber of secrets. Eventually, he managed to complete his eagle form, and as a result, his vision had vastly improved.

"_An intruder approaches, Massster Harry," _Saliza hissed one day, when Harry was documenting his newest abilities.

Frowning , Harry turned around and heard footsteps from a distance. A scent wafted through his nostrils and his dire wolf senses recognized it in surprise and dismay. Ginny.

"_Hide. Do not attack. Let me handle this,"_ he urgently called out to the serpent and hid behind a pillar. What could Ginny be doing here? And how did she manage to even enter the secret chamber?

The redhead walked as if in a daze, and Harry frowned at the dark hues of purple and velvet oozing from the diary in her hand. Squinting his eyes, he saw with his newly improved eagle vision the initials on the diary, and nearly gasped out loud - T. M. Riddle.

_What's Ginny doing with Voldemort's diary?_ he mused as she walked closer to the stone mouth and commanded the Basilisk to appear. With the Basilisk in front of her, Harry decided to move and before she could command the serpent. He called out, "Ginny!"

The girl turned to him in a daze with narrowed eyes, full of rage and hatred. "Who dares enter the lair of Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort unbidden?" her voice was rasp and cutting, unlike that of a eleven year old girl and more like a teenage boy.

In shock, Harry saw her raise her wand at him. Letting his instinct take over, he changed to Nighteyes and pounced on the girl, knocking her to the ground. Pinning her down, he saw the velvet aura around her ooze back into the diary and her eyes misted. In a few seconds, she opened them again, and seeing a wolf's face inches away from her, screamed in terror. Harry immediately jumped back and changed to himself.

Ginny stared in disbelief as Harry appeared in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder. It was then she realized that her entire body was shaking and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Hush, Ginny," Harry was whispering into her ears. "Everything will be all right."

"What happened? How did I… what were you… the wolf? What's going on?" she asked incoherently. Then she turned to the snake and with one piercing shriek, fainted.

"_Great job, massster," _the serpent hissed with something akin to humor, surprising Harry.

"_Me? You great ugly snake!" _Harry retorted sarcastically, smiling at the humor coming from the Basilisk._ "As if I'm the mindless monster in this chamber!"_

Harry carried her gently to the warmth of the inner library and poured a goblet of water for her. When she finally woke up, she latched herself to Harry with one hand.

"Where did you get that diary, Ginny?" he asked, pointing to the diary clutched between her fingers.

Frowning, Ginny sprang back from him and clutched the diary to her chest. She looked at him accusingly and in a little fear. "You didn't take it, did you? You didn't talk to him?"

Harry sighed. Taking his wand he traced the letters in mid air - 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' and then with a wave rearranged them, 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'.

The effect was instantaneous on the redhead, who threw the diary aside with a yelp and buried her head in Harry's chest. Stroking her hair tenderly, Harry summoned a manuscript and opened it with his wand, revealing Slytherin's personal journal.

"We are in the Chamber of Secrets. Salazar Slytherin designed it to be his personal space, hidden from students for his more dangerous experiments. Here he stored most of his findings and his personal library of rare text. Unlike what most people think, Slytherin wasn't evil, just different. His ideas were unique and scared others, making them go against him. When Riddle was in school, he found this place and became powerful. But he was corrupted by his hate, anger and loneliness, turning to evil. I found this chamber last year. How did you find it?"

Ginny had been staring at him in disbelief at his explanation, and finally shook her head clear. "The diary. I found it among my school books. I started writing in it and Tom would write back. He listened to me talk about… everything. After a while, when you stopped talking to me, I began spending longer hours talking to him. Then I would wake up in strange places with blood on my robes, with hours of my memory lost. I tried using the mind exercises you had shown me and realized I was killing roosters. I was shocked and scared but didn't know what to do."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, absently stroking Ginny's back. "Riddle was controlling you. He had jotted some notes about a diary with the essence of his 16 year self, in Slytherin's manuscript." Turning to face the redhead, he stared into her hazel eyes and said intently, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I should have paid more attention. I thought you wanted to stay away and was hurt. After what your brothers said… I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

He felt a pang of fear when her eyes narrowed dangerously. She spoke in a low and dangerous tone, "What exactly did my brothers say?"

Not meeting her eyes, he said emotionlessly, "Ron said I wasn't good enough to be your friend. Mat must have told him stories about me being dark and evil. The twins threatened to prank me all year until I left you alone. I said I didn't care. Then you started staying away a bit. I tried to get to you. They cornered me and said you were avoiding me because you had realized what a loser I was. Please believe me when I say I care for you. You're my first and only friend. Well, Luna and Neville also. But you are the first one. I was hurt and didn't know how to react. I'm sorry."

Feeling a soft touch on his cheek, Harry turned to see Ginny gaze at him tenderly, repressing her anger for later. Leaning forward she rested her head on Harry's chest. It was then he realized that she was still sitting on his lap.

"Um, Ginny," he said slowly, not wanting to end the close contact but feeling a responsibility to do so. "You're sitting on my lap."

The girl shifted and looked at him shyly. Without really making any effort to move, she spoke softly, "Most of what I wrote to Riddle was about my crush on you. All my childhood I had a crush on the boy-who-lived. Then seeing you two together… you're this cute but shy and lonely boy, who's so kind and clever, while he's just a jerk. I… I'm sorry too. I… My brothers said you were just sorry for me and didn't really want to be my friend. I… I thought I was foolish. I liked you and you were just being kind to me," she looked at Harry's shocked face and a crimson tinge entered her cheeks. "I'll understand if you don't see me the same way."

"Ginny," Harry began seriously, and then smirked. "As long as you don't intend to return to that marriage customs section in Flourish & Botts anytime soon. Oww, that hurt," he finished, rubbing his arm where it had just been smacked by an affronted redhead. "Ginny, we're too young now. But you're my best friend and a really pretty girl. How about we just stay friends for a few years and take it from there?"

"That sounds perfect," Ginny said with a smile. "Thanks, Harry. That's another I owe you. What're we going to do with the Diary?"

"Hmm," Harry frowned, thinking hard. "I don't trust any of the professors. We could keep it here. It will be safe. No one else can enter the… say, how did you manage to enter?"

"I don't know," Ginny said with a frown. Then she closed her eyes and meditated for a few minutes. "A girl's toilet, a sink, and that's all I remember."

"_Hey Ginny, there's a fly on your nose."_

"_Stop being silly, Harry,"_ Ginny said distractedly, and then seeing the wide eyed stare from her friend, frowned, "What?"

"You spoke in parseltongue," Harry said quietly.

"No, I didn't."

"Listen to me carefully," Harry said seriously. "Listen with your ears and with your mind, separating the two. _I am speaking in parseltongue. I am hissing like a snake.__"_

Ginny gasped. With her ears, she only heard hissing noises from Harry but her mind registered the meaning. "I… I am a p… parselmouth? But… but… wait, you're one too?" She looked at Harry curiously, who chose that moment to stare at his feet. "Then it can't be all that bad."

In wonder, Harry met her gaze. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Dad always tells me to think for myself. He would be disappointed in me for trusting Riddle. If you are a parselmouth and I know you aren't evil, then parselmouth can't be all bad. Simple."

"You're right. Merlin was one too. But it took my own mother six years to figure that out," Harry smiled ruefully. "The rest of them still haven't given up on me being the next Voldemort." He sighed as she grimaced at the name. "You know that's only a name. You saw how he got it. There's nothing special about it. Society tells you to fear parselmouth, and you do. Society tells you to fear his name, and you…"

"Okay, okay. I get the point. No fearing names. He's just Riddle. Riddle is just V… V… Vold… Voldymutt. There!"

Harry chuckled, leaning on Ginny. "I'm glad you're here. There need be no more secrets between us." Then he turned back again, aghast. "Snape! Dumbledore!"

"What about them?"

"They read minds. Legilimency. I know that because I'm a natural occlumens and immune to them. They tried several times last year. That's why I got that book on the mind."

"They would do that?"

"Yes, and when they find out about the chamber and parseltongue…" Harry trailed off in complete dismay. To lose his personal refuge from the rest of the world was something he couldn't even bear thinking of.

"Oh no. They would prevent us from coming here. I want to learn too, Harry. Like you. I want to learn the secrets of this chamber. Is there a way to protect my mind?"

"It's really hard, Ginny. It'll take at least a few years and by that time they would have found out about everything. Unless… No, you wouldn't." he trailed off and looked away.

"What? Tell me?"

"I read in that book about an ability that natural occlumens have," Harry began uncertainly, "If we are both consenting I could create a link between our minds, a common mindscape, and that way I'll be able to protect your mind. But there are several… um… side-effects." Harry ended lamely, fidgeting with embarrassment.

Ginny regarded him with amusement, and teasingly stroked the bridge of his nose from cheek to cheek with the tip of her finger. "And what side-effects are these?"

"We'll be able to talk in our minds, which isn't too bad, unless you would rather not," Harry stuttered, "but since our minds merge into one common mindscape, we um… share each other's memories. It's permanent and cannot be changed. The book said this is usually only done um… to um… one's life-partner."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and started laughing uncontrollably. "Who's talking about marriage customs now, eh Harry?" She grinned at the blushing boy before becoming serious. "Look. You're my best friend. I have no problems with you seeing my memories. I've already told you of my silly crush on your brother and um… now on you. My childhood has been happy though my brothers have often tormented me. We need this for our own protection. Life-partners could also mean best friends for life. I'm sorry to put you in this position, Harry, but if we want to continue coming here, I think we should do it. Are you okay with it?"

Harry lowered his gaze. "Like you said, this is necessary. I want to keep coming here. I want to be powerful. I would do anything to keep this a secret. But my life hasn't been happy. I… I don't want you to feel my pain and loneliness."

"How will either of us be lonely again if we're always with each other?" Ginny asked in a slightly rushed tone. "I don't know what else to say."

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes and pointing his wand at Ginny's temple, sent his entire awareness to her. Both crumpled backwards on Harry's armchair as darkness took them.

----------

"Ginny… Ginny, are you all right?"

"Harry, where are we?" Ginny asked in fear. There was nothing in view. Everything was back, a darker shade of black than she had ever thought possible. Grabbing Harry's hand, she looked around frantically.

"Hush, Gin," Harry said calmly. With a firm grip on her hand, Harry led her and to Ginny's surprise they floated up.

After several seconds, they stopped and Harry called out calmly, "Light!" And then there was light. Ginny gasped at the pure brilliance of the light until Harry raised his hand and gently lowered it, making the light dimmer until it became a soothing summer daylight.

"Skies, Grass, forests, mountains, river." As Harry called out, the emptiness in front of them swirled into motion and came to life. They were standing on a small hillock in a vast valley between tall mountains. There were forests not too far from where they were standing and the roar of a river was audible.

"Picture what you want, Gin, and call it. This is your… our mind and in here, we can create what we want."

Feeling exhilarated at the beauty of the place where she was, Ginny called out, "Birds, flowers, butterflies."

Harry smiled at her as her creation sprang into life. "Nighteyes, Swiftwing, Astika, Harold." He ignored Ginny's curious look towards him as the four animals came into being. To Harry's surprise, they didn't come alone. Next to Nighteyes was a brown coated wolf, Swiftwing was flying with a crimson eagle, Astika had a second head which separated into another snake when they approached the children. The lightning phoenix came accompanied with a brilliant red phoenix.

"Harry, who are they?"

Looking at Ginny, he answered, "Some of them are my Animagus forms. Yes, I was the wolf that pounced on you. Sorry, I had to do it to keep Tom from cursing me." When Ginny waved off his apology, he added, "Who their companions are, I do not know."

"**We are one," **they all spoke in unison, **"Just as you are one now."**

Eyes widening, Harry stared at the new animals and then at Ginny and back at them. "You mean, the rest of you are all Ginny's forms?"

The lightning phoenix flew to its namesake and sake, **"****No! The four of us were called by you. We were one with you. When you became one with the fire lady, we became one with her too. She can become us, but we weren****'****t called forth by her.****"**

"Oh, so you mean Ginny has other forms of her own. And we can both change to each other's?"

"**Yes." **

"Wow, there never has been a parseltongue who was a natural occlumens so there's no precedence to this. Ginny, I think we should get your forms as well, so we can get all our protectors in the mindscape."

"You mean I can be an Animagus too? I… I can become a wolf? And an eagle? A snake? And a phoenix? Cool."

Chuckling at the joy evident in the girl's eyes, he shook his head. "More, if I'm not mistaken. You're a parseltongue too now. We should get back to our dorms now. We can meet here at night while sleeping. Just close your eyes and picture this place."

Harry led her out of the chamber and to the Ravenclaw Tower. Then he conjured himself a goblet of water and sat down on the couch, considering the significance of what had just happened. With a sigh, he finally got up and went to his bed.

Ginny was sitting on a rock, surrounded by several animals. Harry could make out the female counterparts of his own forms. The new ones were a tiger, an acromantula and to Harry's amazement a small griffin, all in shades of red, brown or gold. Not too far were their darker male counterparts who proudly assembled near Harry.

"**I am a Bengal tiger, called forth by your chosen. Strength and majesty, I give to you. I am Luke."**

"**I am an acromantula, called forth by your chosen. The gift of intricate patterns, I give to you. I am Arath."**

"**I am a black and silver griffin, called forth by your chosen. Royalty, I symbolize and my fury is yours. I am Harold."**

Ginny smiled as Harry approached her with his group of animals. She ran to him and grabbed him in a joyful hug.

"This is so wonderful. Let me introduce you. That's Leia the Bengal tiger, Athira the acromantula, Ginevra the gold griffin, Ginevra the fire phoenix, Brighteyes the mountain wolf, Asti the snake and Brightwing the eagle. When can we start with the transformation?"

"Soon. Every night. In the chamber and in our minds. How did you manage to get the spell?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Blushing, Ginny looked down. "I saw it in your memory. I'm sorry, I should have waited."

Shaking his head, Harry raised the girl's chin. "Don't be. Didn't you hear what they all said. We are one. I'm sorry I hadn't realized the true significance of what we were about to do. There is no need for marriage customs or anything between us anymore. We are more intimate than we could ever be. We have one mind, one awareness and one combined magical core. I'm sorry it was done in such a haphazard manner with so little thought, but I'm glad you're with me."

Smiling, Ginny rested her head in Harry's shoulder. "You sound older than a twelve year old. I bet I sound older than a eleven year old as well. I mean, look at us, we're life-partners."

"We have both suffered, Ginny, at the hands of the same evil man," Harry sighed and then waved his hands and images came to life in front of them. Images long buries in Harry's past brought back to life in his mindscape.

Ginny saw in horror as colors and pictures moved along and clutched Harry's hand for support. When it was over, she turned to Harry with tears and leaning forward kissed his cheek.

"I knew I would marry the boy-who-lived someday."

----------

The next night they met again in their mindscape. Climbing atop their respective griffins, they flew to the top of the tallest mountain and looked at their created world.

"It's so beautiful," Ginny said with a sigh, leaning on Harry's shoulder. "I could stay here forever."

"We can't," Harry said quietly, stroking her back. "Ginny, all this, this is just a fabrication. A beautiful fabrication, but a fabrication anyway. We'll have to build our own world outside our minds to be truly happy."

"I understand."

Enjoying the silence for a few minutes, Harry finally got up and led Ginny to the peak and facing the other side of the mountain, which was all a grassland, Harry said, "We need to protect our thoughts and memories from outsiders. Right now, we are only able to confuse and delay them until our animal forms appear. Somehow, I don't think Dumbledore will be delayed too long. We need greater protection."

Nodding her head thoughtfully, Ginny raised her hand and called loudly, "Fortress."

"Good job," Harry said appreciatively, as a huge impenetrable fortress sprang up in the middle of the grassland, surrounded by a moat. There were several huge towers around the keep and seeing them barren, Harry waved his hand but said no word. After several seconds, he looked at Ginny.

"Our thoughts are inside, in a secret chamber, just like Hogwarts and can be opened by only those who know the secret," Harry said with gleaming eyes, "Inside the stone mouth of Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four, and guarded by the Basilisk of our mind."


	3. Eighteen Months Later

-1**Chapter 3 - Eighteen Months Later**

"… _what we call education and culture is for the most part nothing but the substitution of reading for experience, of literature for life, of the obsolete fictitious for the contemporary real…" - _George Bernard Shaw

Lily Potter stood transfixed at the sight of her eldest son flying. He was truly a natural. If anything, it appeared as if the broom itself was inhibiting his flourish and freedom. Her husband and other son, Mat, were very good flyers too, and hailed in Hogwarts as two of the best, along with Charlie Weasley. But seeing Harry made her believe he was leagues better than the rest. It surprised her that he had no interest whatsoever in Quidditch and saddened her how she could have missed so much about her son's life and interests earlier. Added to that, his best friend Ginny Weasley seemed to be almost as good as him. Though both were flying on their brothers' old brooms, the elegance and majesty behind their flight almost entranced onlookers. It was a pity that she was the only one fortunate enough to behold the spectacle.

Sitting on the grass, she began thinking of the past years. Two years had passed since her reunion with Harry. The second year in Hogwarts had completed with considerably less dangers than the first. No trolls, no three headed dogs, and above all no Dark Lords with a penchant towards killing her younger son, Mat. Harry had scored highly in the exams and even Snape had grudgingly admitted to Lily that Harry could be a potential Potions Master. James however, had only given an Acceptable to his eldest son, and somehow she knew it wasn't a just indication of Harry's knowledge or abilities. Dumbledore however, accepted it without a question. She sighed when she thought of Mat's performance in academics. His grades were quite average despite the additional tuitions he had, performing abysmally in Potions. Although he topped the school in Defense, rumors of complaints concerning her husband's bias had reached her ears. Again, Dumbledore seemed to turn a deaf ear, which made her question his credibility as a Headmaster, although, she decided with Wormtail's jailbreak early during the twins' third year, the Headmaster's presence had been essential. Thoughts about the traitor made her thoughts wander towards that fateful night twelve years ago.

They had been in an Order meeting at Hogwarts where Dumbledore was explaining the contents of the prophecy when suddenly Snape came rushing in with a frightful expression. _"__Godrics__'__s Hollow__…__ Potter twins__…__ Pettigrew,__"_ was all he managed to utter before collapsing from exhaustion. Chaos had ensued and within moments they had apparated outside their home to see a terrible sight - a green light and maniacal laughter in the twins' nursery. Paying no heed to caution, Lily and James ran straight in, followed by the rest of the Order including Dumbledore. To their surprise and joy, the twins were still alive. Harry was sleeping in a corner with a horrible lightning shaped scar on his forehead, while Mat was on the ground, laughing and smiling, his left index finger burnt to a crisp. While both she, James and Sirius started fussing around with Mat, Harry lay forgotten. Dumbledore crept behind them, clapping his hands and twinkling in his usual manner. Taking Mat from them, he proclaimed, _"_He has been marked by the Dark Lord. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Mat Potter - _The Boy Who Lived!__"_

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Lily saw Harry and Ginny land beside her. Harry regarded her with a smile while Ginny had a guarded expression barely concealing a frown. Unaware of what possible reason the redhead could have for her hostility, Lily smiled at the two and beckoned them to join her. The youngest four Weasley children along with Hermione Granger had come to spend a few weeks at Godric's Hollow with their respective friends. Lily felt happy for Harry that he had found a few friends as well, and was somewhat sorry that they couldn't have the Longbottom and Lovegood kids over as well. James wouldn't hear of it. There were too many visitors already.

"Come on dears, I got some lemonade and sandwiches for you," Lily said cheerfully.

Harry pounced on them immediately while Ginny held back, nibbling the ends of one. The others had gone to the Quidditch World Cup. Due to the lack of an additional ticket, Harry had to stay behind. Ginny convinced her parents to let her stay back as well. Lily had been a bit concerned on seeing the rest of the Weasley boys' reaction to Harry and Ginny spending time together and was worried that it might lead to several undesirable altercations in the future but Molly had allayed her fears saying she had spoken to them.

Lily could never express her gratitude to the Weasley matron for having been the essential catalyst in making her salvage her relationship with Harry. She couldn't believe how prejudiced she had become. She should have known better, not only as a mother but as a muggleborn. Prejudice and bias had always been the first reaction she received in the wizard world and to indulge in it herself…

She shifted slightly, coming closer to Harry and stroked his hair gently. The boy stopped eating and flashed her a grin. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Ginny observing her carefully, almost as a lioness protecting her cub… or mate. The thought left Lily bewildered. Perhaps Harry had told her about his early life. Lily sighed inside, it would make sense. She would have certainly observed the rest of her family's relationship with Harry and pieced things together. Taking a chance, she said, "Harry, can you get the cookies from inside?"

When Harry was out of hearing range, she looked at Ginny. "He told you, didn't he?"

Ginny nodded her head carefully, her expression neutral. "He didn't have much of a choice. Once I found out about the parseltongue."

"I thought so," Lily said with a sigh, bewildered how a young girl from a pureblood family could look beyond the prejudice when she herself had failed to. "I have no excuse for my actions except being blinded by the prejudice of others and the pressures of being the boy-who-lived's mother." Lily met the younger girl's eyes and was shocked to find her look in pity mixed with growing fury.

"You really don't understand," Ginny smiled ruefully, getting up. "Someday you will, and I hope then you are able to forgive yourself." With that she picked up her broom and leapt off the ground.

At that moment Harry returned with the cookies, gazing at Ginny jump off the ground. He sat next to his mother without any questions and leaned next to her. "I forgive you but I'm not sure if she ever will."

His words shocked Lily, who suddenly wondered at the growing depth of relationship between the two children. Now that she thought about it, they acted more mature than others several years older than them and were virtually inseparable. Puzzled and slightly jealous at the comfort her son felt with the younger redhead, she sighed. The more she got to know Harry, the closer she felt to him. She loved James and Mat dearly, but didn't share the same connection with them that she had begun to feel with Harry. Their deep debates on runes and their symbolic meanings, their views on society and prejudice, on everything. If anything, Lily felt bad that it was probably due to her past neglect that Harry turned out this way.

Finally, Ginny returned to the ground and they started talking about her choice of electives for the year.

"I love my choices. Ancient Runes is really amazing and mum, you're a really good teacher. Magical Creatures is fascinating and just to be with all those animals makes up for um… Hagrid's um… lack of um… finesse. I'm glad I took only those two. Divination is a lot of nonsense, if you ask me. Those born without the ability can never hope to predict the future and those born with it certainly don't need to be taught how to. Arithmancy, on the other hand, is too rigid. Although I like reading the charts and applying them practically, I don't think I would enjoy doing that as part of a school course."

"Harry's right. I had a look at Bill's Arithmancy book and it didn't sound interesting to me. Ron said Divination would be easy to make up but I don't see the point of doing it if you're not learning anything. I'm glad I have Harry's experience to help me. Ancient Runes and Magical Creatures sounds nicest to me as well, though I wish Hogwarts did a course on Healing."

"That's a very mature way at looking into your education. I'll speak to Poppy and see if anything can be arranged," Lily said with a nod to the younger redhead. "You know you can always come to me for advice, Ginny."

"Thanks, Professor."

----------

The next few days had been a surreal experience for Harry. There had been some sort of riot at the World Cup and the Dark Mark had been seen. Needless to say, the presence of the boy-who-lived had also been noted and things had become a whirlwind of media attention and fuss. For Harry's part, he was glad to be left alone in his room, where he would constantly be with Ginny in his mind. Over the course of their second and third years, they had managed to successfully transform into most of their forms. The associated skills that they received from their forms left no doubt in Harry's mind as to why Merlin, Slytherin and Voldemort were three of the most powerful wizards ever. Animagus abilities from the parseltongue spell made one truly powerful.

While Astika and Asti had given Harry and Ginny metamorphmagi skills and the wolf forms their heightened senses and the ability to perceive magic, the tiger had given them tremendous strength. This strength appended to their magical core had enabled them to be able perform really advanced magic as well. In their third year, both Harry and Ginny had been highly affected by Dementors and had to teach themselves the Patronus charm. Though the books claimed the ability to cast a corporeal patronus was very rare, both of them had managed to do it shortly after transforming into Luke and Leia. Harry's patronus took the form of a tiger while Ginny's was a dire wolf.

The next form the redhead succeeded in was the eagle and Harry had been delighted. He had perfected it in his second year and discovered his latent love for flying, never allowed to bloom earlier in his childhood. In retrospect, he decided it was better to have learnt flying on wings rather than brooms. There were truly no inhibitions as an eagle. Needless to say, brooms were not as pleasing though a more or less acceptable substitute. His vision had already improved as Nighteyes, but when added to Swiftwing's incredible sight, the result was beyond compare. To fly together with Ginny in the open skies was exhilarating beyond compare. The grace of the eagle and the majesty of the tiger when joined with the agility of the snake, made their flight a stunning display of expertise.

They had left the phoenix until the end and had successfully managed to become an acromantula. This was Harry's least favorite form and he tended to keep away from morphing into one. Ginny also didn't particularly enjoy being one, but didn't mind the impact it would have on Ron. After becoming an acromantula, Harry was astounded on how simple even the most complex runes had become for him. Nothing could be more intricate and complex than a spider's web and mere runes had nothing on them. He could easily surpass his mother in the subject though he kept his real prowess hidden.

The griffin and the phoenix remaining, Harry and Ginny already felt they had skills beyond what Hogwarts could ever give them. Slytherin's library and their parselmagic combined with the synergizing effect of their combined cores, they were incredibly more powerful than most adult wizards.

The only argument Harry and Ginny ever had was in their views regarding Slytherin's beliefs. Harry was of the firm opinion that Slytherin was completely accurate in saying the only truly happy society was that under Arthur and Merlin. Ginny, on the other hand, extolled the values of democracy. But as their argument was more of an academic nature than anything else, it rarely affected their closeness.

Towards the end of his second year, Harry had realized how left out Luna felt and spent more time with her and Neville subsequently in teaching them to fully utilize their minds but due to the secrets he shared with Ginny, he was much closer to the redhead than the other two. However, Luna and Neville had drawn together. Neville had opened up a bit and his performance had vastly improved, putting him close behind Hermione as the top student in Gryffindor, while Harry was overall the best in every subject except Defense. Luna, with Ginny's help was performing to her full potential as well.

Now, sitting in the train compartment on their way to their fourth year, Harry looked with a raised eyebrow when Luna rested her head on Neville's shoulder. With Ginny in a similar position next to him, the two boys shared a grin.

"Say Harry, I hope you didn't find the World Cup too harrowing?" Neville asked with more confidence than the last conversation they'd had in the train compartment.

Shaking his head, Harry replied, "I didn't go. Weren't you there?"

"I thought I read about your brother being in the top box," Neville said with a frown. "No, my gran didn't want me to go."

Ignoring Neville's curious look, Harry rested his head over Ginny's and closed his eyes. There were some things he would only share with the cute redhead next to him.

_I know,_ he heard Ginny's voice in his head and instantly found himself in the open fields beside the river of their mindscape. She was sitting on a stone, her favorite place.

_I thought you were sleeping,_ he returned with a kiss on her forehead.

_I was, until you woke me up by dropping that big head of yours on me,_ she smirked, pulling him down beside her. _Harry, are we going to start officially dating this year?_

_I don't see why not? Your brothers will be a problem but I couldn't care less. What about your parents and Bill and Charlie?_

_Mum would be pleased and start making plans of our eventual marriage,_ she smirked at Harry's horrified expression, _dad will give me strange looks unable to conceive how I grew up so fast. Bill will give you an elder brother talk followed by his approval. Or he better, unless he wants to experience first hand some of the nastier curses I've learnt in Slytherin's library. Charlie… he might be a problem. Much like Ron, if you ask me. _

Harry sighed. _As if one wasn__'__t bad enough. You do realize, this year is going to be full of avoiding mediocre pranks and confronting annoying brothers. _

_Are you saying I'm not worth the trouble, Harry?_

Harry gave her a mock once-over and was promptly smacked on his hand. _Oww. That hurts. _

_Good._

_Hey! _he argued, with mock annoyance. Then taking her shoulders in his hand, he said seriously, _you know I'd fight the whole world for you. We are one._

_Good. I'm going back to sleep._

Harry smiled in content back in the train compartment, his head rested above Ginny's with the smell of apples and cinnamon wafting through his nostrils. Just then the doors of the compartment flew open and Ron Weasley strode in with Mat Potter. Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas stood behind them.

"I've told you stay away from my sister, scarhead," Ron sneered at Harry, with his wand pointed towards the combined mesh of his sister and Harry. "Don't want the likes of you in contact with her."

"Ron!" Ginny said hotly. "Mum told you to stop bothering my friends. Leave us alone."

"This is for your own good, Ginny," he looked patronizingly at his sister. "You're too young to know for yourself."

Harry raised his head with a curious glance at Ginny who was fuming. Shrugging, Harry projected his awareness outwards to see what everyone was thinking. The thoughts projecting from Mat and Ron rose bile in his stomach. Over the course of the past year, Ginny had grown really attractive and Mat now had a crush on her. Ron, knowing this, wanted to 'save' Ginny from Harry's influence and get them together. Feeling the disgust rising from Ginny in his mind, he squeezed her hand in support. Hermione was not too sure whether they were doing the right thing but had been brainwashed by her friends into believing that Harry Potter was indeed the Next Bad Thing. Dean and Parvati were just followers, lured by the fame of Mat Potter.

Shaking his head, Harry looked at Neville and Luna, both of whom had their wands ready and pointed towards the five intruders. Pleased by the support shown by them, Harry looked straight at Ron and said, "It's entirely Ginny's choice as to who she stays with. And since she wants to stay here it's best you leave."

"I'm challenging you to a Wizard's Duel, Potter," Ron spat out. "If I win, you stop talking to my sister."

_I know I just said I'd fight the whole world for you, but this is ridiculous… What do you think, dear?_ Harry asked Ginny in his mind.

"What? Too coward?" Ron taunted, misinterpreting his silence. "You're a shame to your family."

_Can we humiliate him? Please, please, please?_ Ginny said with a pleading puppy-dog look.

_As you wish. My second?_

"No pureblood and certainly no Potter would ever refuse a challenge to a duel," Mat followed on.

_As if I'd let you even consider anyone else._

"Sure, I accept. Ginny will be my second," he told the smirking redhead with a neutral expression.

"Fine. Mat will be my second," the redhead said, slightly affronted at the lack of expression from his opponent. "Midnight, Astronomy Tower."

"We'll discuss the time and venue after dinner," Harry said calmly. "Please leave now."

The five left radiating mixed emotions, while Harry snuggled next to Ginny.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Harry," Neville said in concern. "Those five have been receiving special training from Professor Dumbledore, Potter and Auror Moody."

"I'll be fine, Nev," Harry said serenely. "Say, talking about extra training, you two wouldn't be interested in joining us for our own _special training_, would you?"

"What do you mean? You have extra training as well? Who gives it to you?" Neville asked with interest. Even Luna lost her dreamy look for an instant and smiled at Harry.

"It's a secret, guys. I can teach you, just the way I taught you to protect your minds, but I can't tell you anything until you are able to completely keep me out of your heads," he said apologetically at Neville but Luna nodded in understanding.

"Snape and Dumbledore," Luna observed dreamily. "They have white-nosed gumbacks rolling off their eyes. Our minds aren't safe around them."

Harry grinned at Neville's eye-rolling motion as he stroked Luna's hand. "She's right, Nev," he explained. "Those two use legilimency on students all the time. That's why I'm teaching you occlumency. You two are good and have picked up well since our second year. Soon, you should be able to detect when someone invades your mind. But until you're able to keep them out, even without trying, I must keep some secrets from you."

The rest of the journey passed in silence and soon they were seated at Hogwarts. The Headmaster ended the Sorting ceremony with an announcement about a special event that was to take place that year in Hogwarts - the Triwizard Tournament. Delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, European schools of magic would be arriving soon, to compete against Hogwarts in the tournament.

"Those who have read Hogwarts: A History," the Headmaster began, glancing at Hermione with twinkling eyes, "would know that the Tournament usually consists of one champion from each school competing in three tasks. The one to remain standing at the end of all is declared winner. This time, however, there will be a new rule."

"To even out the odds between schools, we shall have, not one but ten contestants from each school. There will be three initial tasks and the school with maximum points in the end will win. The final task will be followed by an all-out duel. Last person to remain standing will be declared Champion." He paused to allow the students to silence, "We were discussing age restrictions but since the Goblet of Fire shall only choose those fully prepared to represent the school, there will be no restrictions. You are all free to try out."

"What's he playing at?" Ginny asked Harry under her breath. "People have died in the tournament before. Underage participation, honestly."

"If you ask me, it's just a way to get his golden boy in. I wouldn't be surprised if only a few Hogwarts representatives are actually chosen, with spots already given to Mat and his cronies," Harry replied after taking a sip of his juice.

"It's just not fair."

_When has he ever been fair, Ginny?_ he spoke in his mind._ Our first year, Slytherin and Ravenclaw had tied for top position. He ended the final feast by giving impromptu points, over 200, to the Fab Five just for notifying the Headmaster about some stupid plot. Second year, you saw how Mat and Ron were awarded 200 points each and special awards for 'catching' that poor house-elf. Last year, they sneaked to Hogsmeade when told not to, faced a Dementor and nearly died. Instead of being expelled, or at least suspended, they were given awards for bravery._

_True, he almost makes me believe that Snape merely keeps things balanced. So why is he still Headmaster?_

_Political clout. Malfoy has half the school board in his pocket, Dumbledore has the rest tied in strings. Makes you wonder if Slytherin's ideas on…_

_Oh please, Harry, _she said with an exasperated look._ Let's not start again. Not this early during the year._

"As you wish, my lady," Harry said, and with a sweeping gesture stood up, and gave his hand to Ginny. Leading her to Professor Flitwick in the high table, he ignored the frown on his father's face and said in a loud voice making sure the Head of Gryffindor could also hear, "Professor, I was challenged to a Wizard's Duel by Ron Weasley tonight in the Astronomy Tower. He invoked pureblood honor. I was wondering if there is any way to duel without breaking school rules."

He was pleased to see Professor McGonagall draw in a sharp breath as Flitwick spoke excitedly, "Of course there is. I gather you accepted?"

"Yes, sir. His demand was unreasonable and insulting. I wouldn't bring shame to myself or my House by ignoring such a challenge. What is left when honor is lost?" Harry said seriously.

The Charms Professor clapped his hands in delight. "That's an old adage, Mr. Potter, that guards the conduct of duelists. I shall definitely be delighted in permitting and organizing this duel. Minerva?"

The Transfiguration Professor regarded Harry icily. "And what may I enquire was the cause of this challenge? At Hogwarts, we do not look too favorably to duels issued and accepted by students."

Harry raised his eyebrow and answered, "Ron Weasley wishes to defend the _honor_ of his sister, which is strange because she has willingly decided to be my second. He wants me to stop talking to her, and I wish to defend my right in doing so. By the laws of our ancestors, he has the right to issue a challenge to defend the honor of his family and I have to right to accept, to defend my right and the right of my friend."

McGonagall frowned and looked at her golden students, who had all frozen and were observing the high table keenly. In fact, most of the school was observing them with interest. After a while, she opened her mouth, "I see."

Flitwick chose that moment to break in, "And who's Mr. Weasley's second?"

Harry gave a toothy grin and meeting the eye of his father, replied, "Matthew Potter."

The reaction was instantaneous. Several professors gasped and James Potter banged his goblet down. "Absolutely not! I forbid you from going near my son!" He glared angrily at his elder son, who ignored him and looked at his mother.

Lily looked at Harry sadly and covered her face with hands. After seeing how close her son had gotten to the redhead, she knew it would be foolish to prevent him from doing this. She only hoped one of her children didn't get hurt too badly.

The rest of the professors were observing the reactions of the parents keenly and more than one of them shot a dirty look towards James Potter at his choice of words. Dumbledore however, gazed at Harry.

"Surely, Mr. Potter," he said with a twinkle, that annoyed Harry, "You do not wish to fight with your brother. I'm sure we can settle this in a more peaceful manner. There is no need for a duel. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to refuse the challenge."

His words made Harry bristle but before he could answer, his Head of House burst out in anger, "Did you not hear the boy's words, Headmaster? He has chosen a duelist's path. You would ask him to put aside his honor? That's low even for you. If you must prevent the duel then it should be Mr. Weasley who withdraws the challenge."

"A Gryffindor will not back out of a challenge issued and accepted," McGonagall glared at Flitwick and then at Dumbledore. "He might have made an idiotic decision, but I will not let him bring shame to my House."

"In that case," Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temple, "We have no choice. There will be a duel in Hogwarts, the first in over two hundred years. There will be three judges of whom one shall be the referee and the remaining two as observers. Any suggestions?"

"If I may say so," Snape said silkily, "As a neutral house, I would stand in perfectly as the referee."

"Neutral, Severus?" McGonagall began icily just as James Potter shouted, "Never!" but both were cut short by Harry.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall and Potter, the prerogative to accept or decline is not yours. I find no fault in Professor Snape as referee," he ended with a small incline of his head towards the somewhat surprised Potions Master.

"Be that as it may, I'm sure the Gryffindors would have considerably less faith in Severus' impartiality. Minerva, if you would bring your students here," Dumbledore decided. "As father to one contestant in each side, I'm sure James Potter would serve perfectly as…"

"I must object," Flitwick interrupted, having noted the flash of animosity between father and son. "By the Round Table rules that are held of prime and sole importance in any duel, a close family member or a known master of any participant may not be a mediator or an officiator in a duel. And before you suggest yourself, Albus, I must point out by giving exclusive lessons to Matthew Potter and Ron Weasley, you are also not permitted." There was a few moments of silence as everyone pondered.

By then, Mat and Ron had also arrived and had been briefed about the situation by their Head of House. Ron was glaring angrily at Harry, who was pointedly ignoring him.

"Once again," Harry began, "I put forward Professor Snape as one of the three judges, if not the refereeing judge." He noted with relish the effect of his words on James Potter.

Ron started to object but was silenced by his Head of House and Harry didn't see it fit to apprise him of the lack of necessity in adhering to her decision.

"Very well," Dumbledore said reluctantly. "Severus shall be one of the judges if Mr. Crouch is allowed to be the referee. He was once an expert duelist himself, just behind Filius here." Harry didn't miss the narrowing of his Head's eyes. Clearly, Dumbledore wanted to bring in people with some sort of bias against him or his Head of House.

To avoid further delay, Harry agreed, "All right. What about the third?"

"My father," a voice drawled from behind. Nobody had noticed the presence of Draco Malfoy. "I couldn't help overhear word of this ridiculous duel. As wielder of the War Rod of the Wizengamot, he holds the right to officiate in any duel. I'm certain he would be most interested in this duel between Weasleys and Potters."

_Ginny, what?_

_I don't know, Harry. It could work out to our advantage._

_How?_

_Princey boy hates us less than he hates those two. He's been distant and well… you could say, almost civil, since that encounter all those years ago. If we secure Malfoy's favor, it can only help you in your future plans._

_Does that mean you finally approve?_

_No, I don't. But I know you will do it regardless, so I'm just pointing out. You must pay attention to the others now…_

James Potter and Severus Snape were having a battle of words when Harry left the inner tranquility of his mind and came back to reality.

"… I don't care what you think of me, but I'm not allowing a Malfoy mediate in a duel with my son." Nobody missed the singular use of the word 'son'.

"I accept," Harry said quietly. Then, looking at Ron and McGonagall, he said coldly, "Though my acceptance, or anyone else's is rather moot. As Malfoy pointed out, his father holds the War Rod." He faced Malfoy who was giving him a strange look. "I might not like it, but even I understand it's inevitable. Professor," he turned to his Head, "as a Ravenclaw under your tutelage, I request you to instruct me in dueling."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," Flitwick said with gleaming eyes, "I have long desired to bestow my experience on others. And who could be worthier than one of my own students who understands the meaning of honor."

The words of the diminutive professor shocked the adults in the audience. For long they had been trying to convince him to take Mat Potter as an apprentice but he had steadfastly refused, giving no other reason but 'he is not ready, and perhaps might never be.' To accept his brother came as a rude shock to James Potter and Minerva McGonagall who glared at him.

Harry however bowed his head respectfully, glanced at Severus Snape and then his mother, who looked to be almost in tears. Closing his eyes, he sent his awareness to her and spoke, _"__I__'__m sorry, mum. I wont let them take Ginny away from me,__"_and then he withdrew. Ignoring her shocked expression, he walked back with Ginny holding his arm. Before he could go much further, Malfoy accosted them.

"A long time ago you asked me a question, Potter. Here's my response. I was wrong to speak to you and your friend in that manner and for that I apologize. But," he stopped and gazed at Harry intently, "what exactly are you playing at?" he asked with curiosity, his words lacking the sting they usually had for anyone by the name of Potter or Weasley.

Harry regarded him coolly and said, "I am sure you're not as dumb as the others to figure it out for yourself, Draco." Inclining his head, he started to move, but turning back, said in a low voice, "Tell your father to keep an open mind, and keep an open mind yourself." He walked away and the entire school stared at a flabbergasted Malfoy, a sight as rare as seeing the entire high table in abject confusion and disarray.

----------

Harry and Ginny's first session with Flitwick came on the Saturday after the delegates from the other schools had arrived. While the whole school had been fascinated either by the lovely veelas of Beauxbatons or the rugged boys of Durmstrang led by Viktor Krum, champion Quidditch player, Harry and Ginny had been observing quietly, totally unaffected. The only highlight for them had been a howler which had gone straight to Ron, the speed at which he ran with the red envelope in his hands and the voice of Molly Weasley booming from the distance.

Harry had avoided his parents since that day, only seeing his mother during the course of their lessons and making excuses whenever she asked him to stay back. Truthfully, he didn't want to see her disappointment in him and decided to distance himself from everyone but Ginny, Neville and Luna. Flitwick had accepted to train Ginny as well, while Neville and Luna could observe.

"A duelist seeking success should never be alone. He will often be targeted and needs capable people to take his back. Keep that in mind, Harry, for I see talent in you."

Acknowledging the praise with a bow, Harry faced the tiny professor in the duel circle. That was their first duel. It was also Harry's first ever duel. He had often practiced spells and parried with Ginny but never had he been in a situation of such gravity before. Flitwick would hold nothing back if he saw Harry able to handle it.

"We shall stick to a single spell - a stunner, to begin with. This is a test of your agility and movement."

The moment Ginny blew the signal horn, Harry turned to his right and yelled, "Stupefy." Flitwick jumped above the jet of light and sent three similar jets at the same time, one at Harry, one to his right and on to his left. Seeing his predicament, Harry fell to the floor and felt with his heightened senses, another spell with immaculate aim inches away, and he used his metamorphmagi power to shrink his body. Seeing Flitwick in a daze at his rare skill and the innovative use of it, he jumped up reverting to his normal self and yelled three spells at the same time, in a similar pattern as his opponent. Flitwick dodged them with one graceful movement, waiting for the first jet to leave and then taking its place, while sending a couple of stunners towards his pupil. Harry avoided the first narrowly and jumping to his right, ran straight for his opponent in a zigzag, avoiding several stunners and sending some of his own. Finally, when he was a few feet away, he jumped and sent a stunner, before all went black.

Moments later, he was roused from the floor, feeling a heavy bump on his head. Opening his eyes, he saw, Flitwick in a similar position. The champion duelist stared at Harry in awe after his confusion cleared.

"For a first duel, Mr. Potter, that was beyond excellence. I shall keep in mind your being a metamorphmagus, but the question arises, what other secrets have you been hiding from us? I cannot help you until I know what you are capable of."

Harry averted his gaze and asked, "How can I trust you?"

The Charms Professor stared at Harry blankly, and then conjured a parchment. "The ancient and most noble code of conduct documented by Arthur. Anything spoken between master and apprentice is confidential. I hold myself to the Code of the Knight above any law of the modern world. There is no allegiance greater than the one between us, my child, except that between a parent and a child."

"Can I hold you to that? Forgive me my impudence, Professor, I am not able to give my trust easily."

"And I think I have seen why," Flitwick muttered angrily, recalling his colleague's interaction with his son. "For some reason it seems important to me that I must have you confide in me. It's as if magic itself is drawing me to you. This I shall promise: so long as your secrets do not portend harm to any other innocent life, I shall be true to your trust. And if I deem your secret harmful, I will keep your secrets to myself, but shall pit my own self against you. Is that acceptable?"

"Completely." Harry looked at Ginny and both walked to the middle of the dueler's circle. He looked at Neville and Luna and said, "You two are now able to keep me out of your mind. I trust you too."

Ginny took Harry's hand and said, "We are sorry for having kept so many secrets from you. You deserve better for your friendship. We shall make amends now."

Harry turned to Flitwick. "For long have we worked alone and without guidance. You hold true to the ancient code and for that alone, I shall trust you. No oath is necessary."

The onlookers were gaping in complete puzzlement now as Harry and Ginny turned to each other and started shrinking. They shrank until they were both green, long and thin. Two snakes. The three onlookers gasped but that was only the beginning as the two snakes merged to a single serpent with two heads and then separated. They then grew, and became two wolves. The wolves turned to eagles, who flew around the room and settled back between the circle where they became two majestic griffins. The griffins roared in majesty, and Flitwick was glad he had cast a silencing charm before the duel had started. The beasts then turned back into Harry and Ginny, who were grinning widely.

"Merlin's gift!" Flitwick exclaimed in surprise, "Never since the day of Salazar Slytherin."

Harry turned to him in surprise. "So you understand what this means?"

"Yes, of course, parselmagic," Flitwick said with a bow. "But both of you… the same forms… unless you bonded in some way."

Harry looked at the Charms Professor in marvel and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bloody genius, Professor?"

Flitwick blushed at the praise and chuckled when Ginny smacked Harry's shoulder muttering, "Language, Harry!" Then, turning to the Professor, she said, "Harry is also a natural occlumens. We are bonded in our minds. It was done to protect our secrets."

Harry nodded. "I seek to bring back the ancient order, Professor. Once there was a golden era of peace, justice and prosperity under a Mage and a Warrior brought about by Merlin. Slytherin sought its return but was slandered and betrayed by his closest friends. Voldemort sought its return but was corrupted by power. Now it's my turn. Perhaps I will succeed where others have failed. Will you aid me?"

The Professor regarded Harry keenly and shook his head. "You have noble ideals but you do not yet fully understand what you seek to achieve. The day you do, the day you understand your own position in what you desire to create, come to me and I shall aid you. Until then, I am merely your duel master."

Harry nodded and turned to Neville and Luna. "We are young, I know. But we have all suffered one way or other and are far older than our age. Will you join me?"

Neville thought silently for a few seconds and then walked resolutely to Harry and spoke proudly, "You have made me who I am. I was ridiculed and mocked by my own family and then my Housemates. Instead of helping me, they belittled me and laughed at my weakness. You gave me pride and honor, Harry. You restored value to my name. Longbottom, it means nothing to me when people like my grandmother and great uncle share it. What matters to me most is being Neville, Harry's friend. I am with you for who you are. What you believe is secondary, and perhaps when I know better, I shall stand beside you for that vision as well. I am with you."

Harry smiled and moving forward hugged Neville. Then he looked at Luna whose head was tilted to one side, smiling dreamily.

"Why are you guys staring at me? Where else would I be if not with the three people I love most?"

"Well, Mr. Potter," Flitwick began seriously, "You have got yourself a group of faithful people. I would advise you to tread carefully. Avoid the Headmaster's scrutiny. Avoid the path of Tom Riddle. Come to me for guidance if you desire. But for now, we must return to your dueling."

When Harry nodded in agreement, the champion duelist continued, "You were good, Mr. Potter, and I can see why. The traits of your animal forms have come to you. Do not hesitate in using them, do not hesitate in becoming an animal. It is a bad plan that admits no room for modification. Do not stop to think or you will miss an opportunity. You can always make it out as a human transfiguration rather than an Animagus one, if necessary. I can teach you the spells necessary to fool onlookers and the judges. What is of concern now is your knowledge of spells."

Harry inclined his head. "There is no spell that was known to Salazar Slytherin which is not known to me. I haven't tried them all, and there are some I hope I never have to. But they are all at my command."

Flitwick raised an eyebrow. "I see you are not merely boasting. Very well, if that's the case then my contribution to your training shall be about experience. I presume Miss Weasley is at the same stage as you. Then, she shall also learn the same. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, you shall learn the true art of dueling from the beginning. It is time my skill was passed on to a new generation. And who worthier than Merlin's successors."


	4. The Goblet and the Duel

**Chapter 4 - The Goblet and the Duel**

_What is left when honor is lost? - _Publilius Syrus

The Goblet of Fire was sizzling in anticipation. Soon, it was going to release the names of the contestants of the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore stood majestically beside the Goblet with Headmaster Karkarof of Durmstrang and Headmistress Maxime of Beauxbatons behind him. Minister Fudge of England, Pierre of France and Korlev of Bulgaria were sitting on the high table next to Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, Ms. Bagshot and the Heads of Houses. The other Professors were busy maintaining order around the school.

It was an important day for Hogwarts. Not only did it mark the beginning of the Tournament but it was also the day of the duel between Potter and Weasley against Potter and Weasley. News of the event had spread and the duel itself had drawn considerable interest due to the boy-who-lived's involvement. Minister Fudge himself had expressed a desire to be able to see it. To honor his wishes a separate table had been raised, apart from the four House tables and the extra two for the visiting school, for the Minister's delegation consisting of several reporters and aurors. Lucius Malfoy, as Warlord of the Wizengamot was also present. Duels concerning pureblood honor had become scarce in the recent past and there were many who were interested to observe this, despite the young age of the contenders. Finally, the final occupants of that table were the Weasley parents who had been invited to see their youngest children pitted in a duel against each other.

Harry had a light lunch and raised his goblet in salutation towards his Head of House. The two had drawn closer and Flitwick had spent considerable time in preparing his apprentice against his opponents who would have been trained by Dumbledore and several aurors themselves. But Flitwick's concern at that point was to see who would be chosen as the Hogwarts champions. If he had to give an honest opinion, he would have said Harry and his three friends would have been strong contenders. But with Luna not participating and Dumbledore's machinations, he was sure Mat Potter and his friends would have an upper hand. With at least one other suitable contender for the position from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he wasn't sure if all three of his protégées would make it.

Sure enough, Dumbledore cleared his throat and there was instant silence except a clicking noise from Lucius Malfoy. Despite the situation, Harry almost chuckled at Malfoy's blatant display of indifference towards the Headmaster's power and charm.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the food and drinks cleared from the tables and raising his voice, he said, "Students, guests and other visitors, I shall now officially open the Tournament. The moment has come. The Goblet is ready to make its decision. When the names are called, I would request the students come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

The flames inside the Goblet changed from blue to red and a spark flew up, transforming into a scrap of parchment. Dumbledore picked it up and read, "The Beauxbatons Contestants are - Fleur Delacour, Jean Reuther, Edith Deroit, Amrit Singh, Roser Liess, Maria Dupont, Francois Yowe, Jane Treuss, Alex Sine and Jessica Wong."

Polite applause ensued as the five students stood up, bowed and curtsied politely before their Headmistress and proceeded to the inner chamber. The clapping and chatting died down and everybody's attention turned to the Goblet which turned red again, and Madame Maxime picked up the scrap which came out this time. "Ze Durmstrang Conteztants will be - Viktor Krum, Salma Gregorovich, Raj Talwar, Darren Stroke, Olga Kursch, Lucia Salvoy, Hendrick Jorokobatov, Dana Irrikiel, Neha Patel and Alarik Crow."

A storm of applause had greeted Krum's name and several voices had shouted from the Gryffindor table, one of which Harry recognized as Ron Weasley's in appreciation. Harry shook his head and sympathized with the Bulgarian seeker. It was one thing to receive too much attention from girls, and completely another from boys.

But before long, his attention was drawn back to the Goblet. Karkarof had displaced Dumbledore, who had tried to take the scrap again. Harry saw several of the officials glare at Dumbledore. The instructions were clear. No Headmaster would be reading his own school's list. To blatantly disregard the rule in front of two foreign ministers was to bring great shame on Britain's Ministry of Magic.

Karkarof glared at Dumbledore before reading off the list, "The Hogwarts Contestants - Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Matthew Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Hermione Granger."

The applause was instantaneous and nearly shook the foundation of the castle. All four Houses had their stars included and cheered as one, for the first time in a long history. All, except certain students in Gryffindor. Ron, Dean and Parvati had jumped off their seats and were glaring accusingly towards the Headmaster but their words were drowned by the din of the spectators.

When most of the Gryffindor crew were already halfway towards the inner chamber, Harry took Ginny by the arm, and waited for Neville to join them before proceeding towards the Hufflepuff table where they congratulated Cedric and walked to the Slytherin table to join Malfoy. After a quick word, they walked to the high table and bowed before their respective Head, and then before the school as one, all four Houses uniting under one banner as several photographers took pictures. Hardly anyone missed their indifference towards the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall's look of dismay at not having the other members of her House involved in this rare show of school-wide unity.

Finally, they proceeded to the inner chamber and were greeted by the contestants from the other schools. Harry instantly took a liking to Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum, and was engrossed in a conversation about the various magical creatures in their respective countries, when the Headmasters and officials entered.

Madame Maxime seemed to be chagrined about something as she looked around the chamber and protested, "But zese are children. Albus, you can't possibly let third and fourth years contest. Think of ze dangers!"

Before Dumbledore could say a word, Mr. Crouch interrupted, "I'm afraid there is no alternative. The Goblet of Fire is a binding magical contract. All those chosen must compete."

Just then the respective ministers appeared, following Cornelius Fudge. "Well done," Fudge began jovially. "Very well done. You are all the finest representatives of your country and I hope you realize that regardless of the outcome, you are all winners. The luck of the draw might not go your way this time, but to be chosen for this honor is something that can never be downplayed. I would personally like to congratulate all the Hogwarts Contestants and hope you will make your school and country proud with your performance."

Then Bagman wiped his round, boyish face and looked eagerly at each of the contestants. "Excellent, excellent," he said finally. "I'm sure you're all eager to join your friends in celebrating but first some details of your first task. The first task is designed to test your daring and teamwork in the face of adversity. So we will not tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown, it is so very important."

"It will take place on November the twenty-fourth. The Contestants are not permitted to ask any teacher for help, although exceptions are allowed when teachers are also a parent or a pre-existing recognized mentor beyond the school's jurisdictions. In such cases, the teachers will not be apprised of the details about the tasks. You may also take help from your friends."

"Remember, it is important you work as a team. For until the fourth and final task, points are given by way of school and not individually. I think that's all. Mr. Crouch?"

"That's right, Ludo," Crouch said with slight hesitation. "Now if we are allowed to return, there is another matter to settle for the day."

At that, everybody turned to the two Potters who were avoiding each other's gaze. Harry took Ginny's hand and left the chamber, followed by Neville and to everyone's surprise Draco and Cedric as well. On reaching outside, Harry was immediately seized by a pair of hands and after a few breathless moments he recognized the scent of his mother. He leaned in, not caring about avoiding her any longer. Behind her and straight in Harry's sight was his father who wasn't looking at him at all but at the door, waiting for Mat. Parting from his mother, he kissed her quickly on the cheek and promptly walked towards Flitwick.

"Well done, well done, my young eagles!" he cried happily. "You bring honor to your House with every deed you do. A final word, my young apprentice," he turned to Harry seriously, "I overheard your _father_," he spat out the last word, "mention something about some padfoot and an invisibility cloak in the hearing of your mother and brother, I do not understand what he meant but it seemed important to him and young Mr. Potter. Do not let your caution down. Keep your senses at full awareness. And above all, retain your honor."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what the words meant. He scanned the great hall quickly, bringing down the noise of the people, and saw standing in one corner Sirius Black, his godfather, draped in James Potter's legendary invisibility cloak. Next to him, he felt Ginny bristle in fury, having noticed the same thing in Harry's mind.

_So they want to play dirty?_ Her tone made Harry shudder. Nothing good ever came out of making this particular redhead angry.

_Oh, surely, you don't grudge them trying to even the odds somewhat? Besides, it's been a long time since I've heard from my dear godfather. _

Harry waited as the Contestants all returned to their seats and Dumbledore announced the commencement of the duel. A duel circle was created in the middle, between the high table and the other students with a protective dome of magic surrounding it to prevent stray spells from going out and an outsider from interfering. Harry noticed Sirius Black sneak inside just as Dumbledore hesitated momentarily before raising the dome. It was done expertly. Two corners were marked. Mat and Ron instantly chose the one affording best view and were joined there by the rest of their mates. Ron still had a look of anger at not having made it as a Contestant, further intensified by the fact that the rest of his siblings still in school had all made it. His fury seemed to be directed towards both Harry and Ginny. To Harry's surprise Fred and George didn't join their younger brother but shot curious looks towards Harry. James Potter and Minerva McGonagall were the two teachers at the corner. Molly and Lily went to hug their respective children and then left with tears in their eyes.

Then Harry and Ginny strode towards their corner, two lions walking purposefully to battle for their right, Harry took the step up and turning, extended his hand to give Ginny a lift. By then Neville and Luna had joined them and were standing outside. The Gryffindors were shooting nasty glares towards Neville but he didn't seem to be affected by it, but was portraying an air of extreme confidence in his friends. Flitwick was the next to appear and brought a jug of water and some goblets with him.

"Water… so many duelists forget to drink before they walk into the circle," he poured two goblets out and handed to his pupils.

Before soon, Harry was once again in the arms of his mother, while Ginny was in a similar situation with hers. But to Harry's surprise Arthur Weasley had joined them as well. After a quick word with Ginny, he turned to Harry and said, "I appreciate you standing strong for your friendship with my daughter though at first I admit it was a bit too strong for my comfort. A duel, for heaven's sake… but that wasn't your fault. Understand this, I did not wish my son luck nor am I going to wish you. However, I do want my little princess to be happy. So, do what needs to be done."

Somewhat touched, Harry nodded and walked into the ring. Crouch was standing in the middle. Malfoy and Snape were outside, but closer than the rest of the audience. Harry saw Sirius Black a few feet away from Ron and smirked. This was going to be too easy.

"There is to be no dark spells or curses. You will only have your wands and no other aid. The aim is to not only disarm but to completely invalidate your opponent and leave him or her in a state where they are no longer able to fight with a wand or with their hands. There will be five rounds. For each round, the winner will stay on and the loser will change places with his or her second. If the same person has been undefeated for three consecutive rounds, he or she may change places. The judges will decide when a round is ended. Is that understood?"

All four nodded.

The horn was blown and Harry instantly fell to the ground, while casting a disillusioning charm blending himself to the floor. Sliding slowly, towards Ron, he felt a stunner come from Black and jumped up, casting a shield.

"Serpensortia!" he heard Ron cast and instantly realized a ploy to get him to reveal his parseltongue. Smirking, he loudly cast a spell that would change him to a snake, and at the same time morphed into Astika. As Astika, he hissed at the cobra conjured by Ron, _"__Follow me. Do not bite.__"_ And both snakes jumped on Ron, who fell back and whimpered in fear. The cobra was still coiled around Ron as Astika moved aside and morphed back into Harry. He had Ron's wand in his hands. Shrugging, he cast a stunner with the redhead's own wand and won the first round within a minute.

The second round began with the two twins facing each other. Harry felt the very air around him rise in anticipation. This would be interesting. Dumbledore's Golden Boy against Harry Potter, the protégé of Slytherin. Both regarded each other carefully, not wanting to be the first to cast a curse. Harry knew he wouldn't. This much he would allow for the ties of blood.

It didn't last long. Three stunners came forth, aimed at him and the possible places where he could go, and remembering Flitwick's move, Harry waited as the first passed by and instantly took its place. Standing in safety, Harry conjured bats that ran straight to his brother. Mat was scared of bats just as Ron was scared of spiders and he would make full use of their weaknesses.

While Mat looked in horror at the approaching bats, Sirius Black cast several spells to banish them. Harry fumed inside. Surely, the referee should have noted that but Crouch ignored the stray spells coming out of nowhere. His anger at his father, his godfather, the referee and Ginny's brother manifested around him. Coated in a white aura of fury induced by his griffin form, he charged straight towards Black. Several stunners and cutting curses came towards him but couldn't penetrate the armor of fury protecting him. Black began to move back, but Harry was faster. He pulled the coat off the intruder and simultaneously cast a powerful stunner at his brother that penetrated his shield and rendered him immobile.

The next instant, chaos ensued. Both Snape and Malfoy jumped out of their seats and pierced the dome, pulling Black out. Snape was sneering at his former tormentor in school while Lucius Malfoy was berating Crouch for his inability to determine the presence of an intruder. As a result, he was thrown out and Snape became the referee.

"Enough of this nonsense," he sneered at the two combatants, Harry and Ron. "I want a proper and honorable duel. Not that I would expect a Gryffindor to even understand the meaning of decorum," he looked disparagingly at Ron, "But I expect you to hold to the values of your House and your master, Harry Potter."

Nodding, Harry bowed. Then turning to Ron, he faced him dispassionately. The moment Snape blew the horn, Harry loudly shouted another false spell, and morphed into Arath the Acromantula. Seeing a giant spider rush towards him, Ron froze in place and whimpered incoherently. He halfheartedly cast a few spells but due to his lack of concentration, none of them connected. Backing away in fear, he slipped and fell to the ground. When he woke up, Harry was facing him with a smirk and both wands in his hands, once again in less than a minute.

After winning his third consecutive round, Harry walked to Ginny and was tackled by the redhead. Patting her calmly, he kissed her on the cheek. They had already won the duel and without resorting to any of the advanced spells they had learnt in the chamber. The rest was just a matter of formality.

The girl grinned and walked up to face the supposed boy-who-lived. Snape's horn was instantly followed by a volley of curses by Mat. He had been humiliated once and wanted revenge. For all his flaws, he had been trained well by Dumbledore and was skilled in dueling. But Ginny had the strength of a tiger, the reflexes of a wolf, the speed of an eagle and the skill of a spider, and matched every single spell of his. After realizing that Mat didn't intend to stop with his casting, she poured a large part of her combined magical core with Harry into creating a strong shield between them and conjured a chair and a cup of tea. Sitting down, she pretended to enjoy the show put on by her adversary as he kept throwing spell after spell in dismay.

When nothing seemed to work, Mat pulled a sword out and charged at Ginny in anger. The redhead chose that moment to stand up and Mat pierced the shield with a slash of his sword. Both Harry and Ginny gaped at him, only a magical sword could have done that. Quickly speaking out loud the spell that should ideally transform her to a tiger, but without pouring any magic into it, she changed into Leia. She roared at the approaching boy and pounced on him, the momentum of both causing a loud impact. Her claws dug into Mat's abdomen just as his sword pierced Ginny's shoulder and she fell with a painful roar.

Harry felt the pain through their bond and sprang up shouting at his brother, "You bastard!" Ron ran inside the ring at the same time and Snape blew his horn five times.

"Since both the seconds broke in at the same time, the round will continue without any disqualification. This will be combined with the final round and only one victor shall emerge."

Harry however, paid no heed and ran straight to Ginny. Pulling her away from Mat, he cast a quick charm to stop the bleeding. When after several attempts it didn't work, he conjured a piece of cloth and tied her wound using his own hands. Feeling no reaction to his calls in his mind, he entered Ginny's mind to bring her back to her normal form where the wound would be significantly smaller and easier to manage. However, the moment he left his mind and entered Ginny's, Ron cast a stunner at him and won the final two rounds.

Several seconds later, he was roused by Snape who looked at him in a rare show of concern. Flinging himself up, he looked for Ginny who was being tended by Madam Pomfrey. Reaching out in his mind, he called for her.

_Harry, I'm fine,_ she replied in a low voice, _I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough. _He felt emotions of guilt and fear in his mind coming from her. Fear of being despised by him.

_Don't you! I… _But then his eyes caught a mass of white hair and the fury of a griffin rose once against in him. Coated again in the white shield of magic, he took a long stride towards the Headmaster.

"You bastard!" Harry shouted at Dumbledore, his voice resonating through the hall. "You gave him a magical sword! She could have died! I'll k…"

"Control yourself, apprentice," Flitwick shouted. Turning to the Headmaster, he narrowed his eyes in fury, "Is this true, Albus? Did you really so blatantly disregard the rules set down for this duel? Did you really give Matthew Potter a magical blade?"

At that moment, Lucius Malfoy walked up with a sword in his hands, with Fudge and the other two ministers at his toe. "It appears so, Filius," Lucius drawled. "The sword of Gryffindor, known to be in possession of the Headmaster of Hogwarts for centuries. This is a disgrace, and in front of foreign dignitaries, nonetheless. First, the intrusion with an invisibility cloak and now this. What do you have to say for yourself, Chief Warlock?" commanded the Warlord of the Wizengamot, the only person allowed to bring the Chief Warlock to task, and only on issues regarding wars, battles and duels. Malfoy gleamed with joy. His Christmas had come quite a bit early.

Harry left the adults alone and went to Ginny who was crying on her mother's shoulder. The rest of the students, media and unnecessary guests had been evacuated by then and only the professors and officials remained. Her bleeding had stopped but she looked extremely weak. Gently, Harry touched her shoulder and allowed her to come to his arms. Stroking her hair tenderly, he spoke in her mind:

_Hush. Everything will be all right. Who cares about a stupid duel? I could have lost you over there. Can't you feel my fear? Then why are you afraid of me being angry with you? I love you, Gin. I love you so much._

"Thank you!" he heard a weeping voice from next to him and raised his head to see Molly Weasley being comforted by Lily. "You saved her! Madam Pomfrey said she'd lost a lot of blood and… your tying her wound kept her long enough. Thank you!"

_Thank you._

_For saving a part of myself? How silly can you get, Gin? We are one. Tonight we shall rest and tomorrow we shall fly as eagles. But if you ever put yourself in danger by taking a duel lightly…_

"Well done, young apprentice," Flitwick said softly, walking near where Harry was still holding Ginny tightly. "Not for winning, for I knew you would, and that is of little importance. But for holding your honor. I chose well in you."

"I knew this duel was no good," Molly finally fumed, content that her daughter was no longer in danger. "When I get my hands on that boy…" she went on a tirade of things she would do to her youngest son and Harry chose that moment to look at his mother.

She had moved to Mat and was tending his wounds, with a concerned gaze every few seconds towards Harry. Seeing his gaze on her, she started to get up. When her husband noticed her intention, he shot a cold look at his elder son and tried to convince his wife to stay back. Lily didn't listen and came to check on Harry.

"Oh Harry, you could have died in there. What am I to do? And the Headmaster said this was safe? Then the Triwizard Tournament. Both of you... What am I to do?" she was rambling as she checked Harry for any wounds or injuries.

He looked at his mother emotionlessly and reached a decision. "You should go back to the Potters now, mother," he said quietly. Lily froze at his final word and turned to him, "You're a Potter too."

"Not any longer. Never again," he spoke quietly, with his eyes closed. "I'm just Harry... No, I'm Harold," he corrected, remembering the name used by the griffin and the phoenix. "I was never a Potter, not truly and I don't even want to be one anymore. Leave me now."

"Harry," she looked at him with tears. "Why?"

Opening his eyes, he looked straight into hers for a second but without saying a word got up and walked away.

Lily watched her son walk away and burst into tears. "What did I do?" she asked loudly and jumped when she heard a response.

"You didn't tell him. You knew and yet you didn't tell him about Black. Professor Flitwick did," Ginny said quietly, a tone eerily matching Harry's and she followed in his footsteps, leaving behind a hysterical mother.

----------

The aftermath of the duel had been catastrophic. James Potter was inches away from disowning Harry, who frankly didn't care. It was only at his wife's tearful pleas that he restrained himself from doing so. Albus Dumbledore was facing charges at the Wizengamot by Lucius Malfoy, though his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts was under no threat. Harry had overheard him explaining to Fudge about wanting Mat to be victorious as a display for the foreign dignitaries and the minister had fallen for it. He had even tried to explain Black's presence as a safety procedure for the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore would smooth talk his way out once again. Sirius Black, however, wasn't as lucky. Fudge had personally suspended him for a month from his Auror responsibilities and put him under probation for a year.

But the impact was most visible on Lily Potter. After the duel, she seemed to have lost all the joy and laughter in life and became a hollow replica of her former self.

Several of the foreign students had been disgusted by the actions when it was fully explained by the judges, while they whole-heartedly acknowledged Harry and Ginny's skills, which once again didn't really matter much to the two. Some had even approached Harry and Ginny and either congratulated or sympathized with them. Fleur had been extremely vocal albeit in French about her views regarding the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It seemed the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore's reputation was falling into bits and pieces all around him.

However, most of the Hogwarts students and staff excluding Flitwick and Snape seemed to fully stand behind Dumbledore and their resident celebrity. In their eyes, the two could do no wrong. Rumors began spreading about Harry using dark arts to win and also to have enchanted Ginny, aided mostly by Ron Weasley. But he didn't bother.

Snape had discreetly warned Harry to be careful without any elaboration. Harry had nodded but didn't need the warning. For years, no one had been able to prank him or catch him unawares due to his heightened senses, and if they ever did, it was because he allowed them to think so. However, the retribution of the Headmaster would be something to watch out for.

Sitting in his room, Harry thought for a long time before finally picking up his quill and a piece of parchment. Rubbing his fingers, he started writing.

----------

Lucius Malfoy was a clever man. Sure, the Malfoy name had become tarnished since the days of his great grandfather, and never more so than with his own ties with the Dark Lord, but the Malfoys never lacked for wit. In retrospect, he felt it was a mistake. He had no doubts about pureblood supremacy, none at all, for after all Slytherin himself extolled those very values. But perhaps the methods of Tom Riddle were somewhat crude. So much more could have been achieved by subtle manipulations in the Wizengamot. However, the time for that had passed. The Wizengamot was solely in the pocket of Dumbledore and Potter, they had the entire Wizarding society hooked under their beliefs. The Defenders of the Light, that was the title used by Potter in several of his interviews.

Picking up the parchment on his desk, Malfoy fumed. As Warlord it was his prerogative to call for action against the Chief Warlock for his despicable actions in the duel. As Warlord, no one could deny his right. But here was a missive from Fudge requesting, no that was too mild a word, _threatening_ him to pull down his motion. The country needed Albus Dumbledore and Matthew Potter as shining beacons of justice. They couldn't afford to show him in any other light.

_But what about us purebloods,_ he thundered in his own mind. _That old fool sits in his comfortable chair making decrees forgetting age-old traditions of pureblood honor, protecting muggles, empowering them and at the same time hiding from them. What when muggles discover us? If there ever was an inconsistency in the social system, it is now. _

Standing up, he opened a secret compartment underneath his desk and took out a white mask. _It has been a decade and a half. What atrocities I had done! They still haunt my dreams._ He had almost been glad when Mat Potter had triumphed over the Dark Lord and freed Malfoy from being subservient to him.

_How did we fall to such depths? Where is the honor in kissing the bottom of a murderer's robes? What honor is there in killing ordinary people, raping and plundering their homes? _

Sure, he wasn't fond of muggles, but he wasn't particularly fond of pigeons either, and he didn't spend his mornings hunting every single pigeon just for their existence. But shortly after leaving Hogwarts, he had been swayed by the vision and dreams of the enigmatic Lord Voldemort and joined him. Then he had plunged himself too deep to be able to leave, not until Voldemort was no longer in the equation. The dimwits at the ministry were easy to handle. Though Dumbledore and Potter had always been against him, the Malfoy name still carried enough clout to keep him out of Azkaban. _The Malfoy name,_ he thought in wonder, pondering on his son's gradually developing interest in their ancestry.

Ever since Draco had questioned him about Caelian in his second year, Lucius had been surprised, but had taken his son's sudden interest in stride and explained to him in detail about their note-worthy ancestors. The more Lucius spoke and researched, the more disgusted he became at his own deeds under the Dark Lord.

Caelian, the Knight of Faith amidst Evil, the Malfoy, had been a twice bastard grandson of Arthur himself, known to some as the Faerie Knight. His deeds and glory were not as famous as some of the other more notable knights, but nonetheless of extreme valiance. Lucius left no stone unturned in providing his son with access to all the necessary material to find more about his ancestor. Where he had failed, his son would perhaps succeed and restore the Malfoy name.

Distracted by his musings by a tapping noise, he saw a snowy-white owl at his window. Surprised at the strange owl, he opened the window with his wand and allowed it in. The owl dropped a piece of parchment and flew away.

Malfoy carefully poked the parchment with his wand and detecting no magic, took it in his hands. His eyes flicked to the bottom and a frown was discernible in his face and he nearly threw it into the fire. But his interest had been captured and he started reading.

_Lord Malfoy_

_Greetings. I have a proposition that might be of considerable interest to you. For long have I suffered at the hands of imbeciles and half-wits such as Potter, Black and Dumbledore, the so-called Defenders of the Light. If they are truly the people who define their side, then I want out._

_However, although I have beliefs in line with Salazar Slytherin's noble vision, they do not match with the distorted form of the visionary leader you had been rumored to once support. Pureblood supremacy, as you perceive it, is not the same as genocide against non-magical people. The Rule of Mage and Warrior, Slytherin's true vision, is something entirely different. I do not expect you to take my word on it and am willing to provide textual evidence from Salazar Slytherin's own library if you give me your time. I do not presume an invitation from you at this point and will be more than glad to provide the books to Draco. I fear it is written in the preferred language of Slytherin, Riddle and now, me. But I do not doubt a family as prominent and deep rooted in history will find it much difficult in translating the works, and determining its authenticity. _

_I have added a paragraph for your perusal. Kindly send word through Draco if I have succeeded in stirring your interest. Yours, in faith,_

_Harold Blackwolf  
(once known as Harry Potter)_

Lucius gaped at the letter and read it again. Surely, this had to be a joke. But then he recalled the animosity between the Potters at the duel. He recalled the flourish and power displayed by the older Potter twin in the duel, the grace and magnificence with which he fought, the genius behind his use of transfiguration. Then he recalled the fury which shielded him like an armor and shuddered.

_Harry Potter, what is the mystery behind you? _

Then he recalled a particular phrase from his letter. _No, surely not. Not parseltongue, _he wondered with wide eyes, and hurriedly picked up the second piece of parchment. _Great Merlin!_ he exclaimed, when he couldn't perceive a single word except lines and meaningless scrawls. Dropping the parchment, he jumped off his chair and with the finesse that was bred into him since an early age, reached the end of his study in a matter of seconds. Pulling out a reading glass from within a hidden drawer, a lens within a black tube with green snakes adorning it, he went back to the parchment and read through the glass.

_Alas! I have been betrayed! My own cousin Owain of Dumbledore has gone to Godric and told him lies and falsehoods about my vision and actions. What treachery! Hogwarts is closed to me now. I have nowhere to go, nobody to turn to. All the great families must leave me, or else they will be swept in this unnecessary tide of battle I find myself immersed in. I must go away! I must leave! Godric will not listen to me anymore. Rumors of my chamber have reached his ears and poisonous worms have convinced him of my desire to rid the castle of muggle-borns. How could he believe such a thing? Are not they of magic as well? I only sought the protection of the castle… Alas! I know what I must do. This treachery has rendered me incapable of restoring the Rule of Mage and Warrior, a just and harmonious society where magical and non-magical folk come together under one banner of peace and harmony forged by magic and courage. A society where corruption is no longer permitted under the gentle yet firm fist of the ruler. But another shall rise. Another shall take my stead. And until then, my dream shall remain unfulfilled._

Malfoy sat dumbstruck for a minute before getting up again and bringing another old text in the hand of Slytherin. For almost an hour, he compared the writing, casting several spells to aid in his task and in the end, he sat back, stunned. A myriad of thoughts and regrets ran through his head.

_How did a Potter get hold of Slytherin's personal journal?_

_Could we have been so blind? _

"Dumbledore!" he finally raged, banging his hand on the table. "For more than a thousand years your family has been the bane of our society. No more! The Malfoys shall no longer be subservient to a maniac murderer or hold to the laws of a corrupt and weak government. I shall talk to Harry Potter… no, Harold Blackwolf. A new order shall rise under Lord Blackwolf, not of chaos and destruction, but of peace and prosperity. Slytherin's vision shall come to pass and Lucius Malfoy shall make amends for his past."


	5. Preparations and Confrontations

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank mwinnike, my new Beta, for a wonderful job. She finds all the commas I misplace, and the name of Luna's ability.

**Chapter 5 - Preparations and Confrontations**

"_It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near him." _- JRR Tolkien

"Harry, you can't keep yourself constantly isolated," Neville muttered under his breath as Professor Sprout passed them. Harry hadn't been seen outside of lessons and meals since the duel. Even meals for the boy in question, were a rare and hasty event. The First Task was drawing near, and there was a serious rift between the Hogwarts Contestants. Life hadn't been easy for him since the duel. His House had started treating him as if he were a Slytherin. In fact, in Ronald Weasley's eyes, he was a Slytherin spy in Gryffindor, while Harry was a Slytherin spy in Ravenclaw. Though not everyone believed Ron, they were annoyed that he supported the Ravenclaw team over the Gryffindor team. Such an act of betrayal made him unredeemable in the eyes of his Housemates, despite his being selected as a Contestant for the Tournament. To compound matters further, Neville had received a long letter from his grandmother telling him to sever ties with the elder Potter twin and attempt to cultivate a relationship with the younger. There was no doubt in his mind that either James Potter or Albus Dumbledore had been behind this. Neville had no intention of following these directions and had shown the letter to Harry.

"It doesn't matter, Harry. I gave you my word."

A few days previous, Cedric Diggory had started distancing himself from Harry and began spending more time with Mat and his friends. This caused a serious rift in the Hogwarts team, with Harry, Ginny and Neville in one side and the rest of the Gryffindors and Cedric in the other. Draco Malfoy was caught in no man's land, supporting neither but with considerably less animosity towards Harry.

For a second it seemed as though Harry was going to continue ignoring Neville, but then he dropped his gloves and turned to his concerned friend.

"Listen Neville. Meet me tonight in the second floor corridor at eleven. Make sure you're alone." He then returned to his work, ignoring the bemused look on Neville's face.

Neville didn't question Harry's request and promptly walked to where he was supposed to meet his friends. He waited patiently as the three Ravenclaws arrived soon after. Harry and Ginny spent a few moments looking around. Neville realized they were using their heightened senses to detect any intruders. Finally satisfied, Harry led them all to a girl's toilet, to Neville's increasing puzzlement. But his puzzlement changed to wonder as a secret entrance was revealed by his friend's parseltongue and they quietly walked in. And it was then that Neville realized he was being taken to Harry and Ginny's private sanctuary.

"We are inside Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber. It is here that Ginny and I learnt everything that we know. Much of what we've learned was only possible because of our parseltongue ability, so we cannot teach you everything. But there are many things that you can learn here. Every other night, we will meet here and prepare for the tournament. We have been brewing the Animagus Potion for you since last year, and it should be ready in a few days. Today, we shall begin with…" he paused and looked at Ginny, who nodded her head.

They had reached a large stone chamber, with pillars of stone all around. A small statue of a wolf stood near an open door, highlighted by candlelight. Harry led them inside the Library, which was considerably warmer and more comfortable than the previous chamber.

"Elements," Harry continued. "Many wizards seek to master the elements, but very rarely does one succeed. That's what separates mage from wizard, true power from mere spell-craft. Slytherin was master of Earth, which enabled him to make this chamber so deep within the ground. It is no ordinary magic that has kept it hidden from the likes of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Dumbledore and Flitwick; but the living earth itself." He paused for a second, summoning some loose parchments from the desk, "Lord Malfoy provided me with an essential link that was missing from Slytherin's Library. That's why we couldn't do it earlier, but now we have the means. Do you have any questions?"

"How common is this?" Neville asked.

Harry pondered the question for a moment before answering, "It is my belief that Dumbledore commands fire, seeing that his familiar is a phoenix. Nicholas Flamel couldn't have created the Philosopher's Stone if he wasn't a fire elemental as well. Of Voldemort, I cannot tell, but if we can do it, then he surely can; though I cannot say what element he masters. Lucius Malfoy and Professor Flitwick were unable to master any."

"That's all?" Neville protested. "But those are the most powerful wizards of our time."

"No," Luna called out forcefully, startling everyone present. "Harry and Ginny, if you succeed in this, you will be the most powerful mages of our time."

Harry sighed. "Power isn't everything. Intellect, knowledge, cunning and luck, are often as important as power. But I think some of the oldest pureblood families will have elementals. Lucius Malfoy might not have succeeded, but some other in his family might have. The Blacks, the Weasleys, and the Zabinis are a few of the oldest families still in existence. They must know of this ancient magic. Dumbledore knows. Surely he would have trained his most trusted followers. Mat and Ron could be elementals, for all we know."

"Ron? If Flitwick can't, how could Ron possibly manage to do it?" Neville asked curiously.

"Do not underestimate anyone, Neville," Ginny said. "Not every skill is a direct indicator of one's raw power. Sometimes, proper guidance and adequate practice more than makes up for raw power. I wouldn't be surprised if some of Mat's group are elementals. Granger, for instance. Knowledge flows like water and Rowena Ravenclaw was the last known water elemental."

Harry nodded. "Now, you might wonder if there's any way of knowing? Which element, I mean. Usually, it's one that matches a person's personality best. I am pretty sure that Ginny's will be Fire. One of her Animagus forms is a Fire Phoenix. You, Neville, have a natural affinity to plants. It is my belief Earth will respond to you. Luna, I'm not sure."

"None," the girl said as if it were the most obvious thing she could think of.

"What? How can you tell?"

"I feel affinity to none of the natural elements, Harry. There is however another… emotions. I have always felt them. Being projected from people. Happiness, grief, anger, jealousy, disdain. I can feel them all. That's why I'm a bit… odd at times. I don't know if that's much help to you."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry said excitedly. "Luna, do you know how rare this skill is? Why… Great Merlin!"

"What Harry's trying to say is you have an incredible gift, Luna," Ginny took over seeing Harry at a loss for words. "There is a name for this ability, Empathy. Commonly people have some small affinity for this when those around them exhibit particularly strong emotions such as rage. Hufflepuff was the last person to possess such a great affinity for this ability and she was renowned for her brilliance in healing. Maybe you will become an amazing healer too. Many never realize their gift for what it is and never get to use it fully. I'll find some books on healing for you."

"What about you, Harry? What elements answer to you?" Neville asked curiously.

"Air. I'm a Lightning Phoenix and I feel at my most natural when I'm flying. The three of us must master our elements before the tournament starts. It will be hard to explain how we learnt all this, but questions are of little importance when facing a life or death situation."

----------

A few days later, Flitwick came to the Ravenclaw Table during breakfast and looked at Harry grimly. For long he had been dreading this day, the day when the Headmaster would eventually call his young eagles for the trouble they had caused him by simply sticking to what they believed was right. Shaking his head, his stifled a sigh and spoke with a completely professional tone.

"The Headmaster will see you after breakfast, Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley. You know where his office is? Good. The password is Skittles."

"Will you come with us, Professor?" Ginny asked suddenly.

The little man became agitated. "I… I wanted to… I should… but the Headmaster has specifically forbidden me from coming. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, Professor," Harry said with a dispassionate gaze. "We will do as you say." He nodded as the little man turned and returned to his usual place.

Soon after, they saw the Headmaster rise and look at them pointedly. Harry and Ginny finished their breakfast quickly and got up.

"Flitwick seemed really worried," Luna said in concern. "Take care of Dumbledore. I saw several white-nosed gumbacks rolling of his eyes this morning."

Harry nodded and Ginny thanked Luna as they proceeded towards the Headmaster's Office.

'_Luna meant Legilimency, didn't she?'_ Ginny asked with worry.

'_Yes, but don't worry. He cannot enter our mind as long as we keep our emotions under control. Remember, he has tried and failed to attack me before. He will attempt to go through you.'_

'_And you will be there to protect me. I wonder how his face would look like if he enters my mind and finds you there.'_

'_We don't want that to happen.'_

"Skittles," they spoke out loud.

Both walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, before entering.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley. I am glad you could make it," the Headmaster said politely, gesturing them to each take a seat. There were a few more unoccupied chairs next to them, all placed in a semi-circle. Dumbledore's phoenix stared at them from atop a golden perch.

Harry nodded. "How can we help you, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Too many disturbances, Mr. Potter, too many. I can no longer turn a blind eye to your night-time adventures."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes. There was no way the Headmaster could have found out about the Chamber of Secrets.

"You know what I mean, Mr. Potter. You were not in your dorm last night, nor was Miss. Weasley. I do not know where you were, but Hogwarts doesn't take kindly to such delinquency. I am afraid I have to call your parents. Disciplinary action must…"

"Wait a second! What are you attempting to imply?" Harry asked with glinting eyes. Sensing Ginny's rage, he took her hand in comfort.

Before the Headmaster could respond, the fire turned green and Molly and Arthur Weasley emerged. In his mind, Harry felt Ginny shudder. Both of her parents were angrier than she had ever seen them. Just then, the door was thrown open and James and Lily Potter also entered. James wore a smug expression while Lily was her usual pale self.

"Good!" the Headmaster exclaimed, with twinkling eyes. "We're all here!"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" her mother thundered. "How could you, young lady! Of all the shame and…" she went on and on, but Harry tuned her out and stared at the Headmaster. The old man was observing them gleefully, a look which reminded Harry of a wolf lurking in the shadows, observing its prey.

'_Relax, Gin! Clear your emotions! Do not weaken! I fear…'_ And that was when Dumbledore struck with his full power. It was as if a battering ram pounded against their heads. Both children pressed against the back of their seats. Harry's natural defenses failed. Somehow, Dumbledore had amplified his power and the magnitude of force was beyond anything Harry had expected. The assault was enough to propel Harry back and he almost felt the Headmaster enter Ginny's mind. With a sudden push, he followed.

Harry and Ginny were no longer in the Headmaster's Office but in their mindscape, and they weren't alone. Dumbledore was in front, with a look of triumph on his face. His expression however, changed drastically on seeing the sights around him.

"What? How?" Dumbledore asked in confusion, staring at the picturesque valley. He then saw the two children and stared in disbelief at Harry.

"You!" he bellowed. "How did you come here?"

Harry smirked. "Do you think you are the only legilimens here? I am sure my dear father has told you of my dark abilities." He paused for a moment as his lips curled to a frown. "Leave now and never come back!"

Dumbledore gaped at the boy. Power was radiating off him unlike anyone he had ever seen. The man who defeated Grindelwald suddenly feared the boy in front of him. He had seen him in the duel and afterwards when he charged him with his allegations. A strange white coat had covered him like armor, something beyond Dumbledore's vast experiences with magic. At that moment, he had put it down to accidental magic caused by strong emotions but he was no longer certain. The boy had power and he was frowning at him. Finally, Dumbledore raised his wand.

"Luke, Leia!" Harry roared and two tigers suddenly pounced on the Headmaster, who stumbled and lost his footing, but was able to send a stunner at the two beasts in time.

"Nighteyes, Brighteyes!"

Two wolves approached next and stealthily circled the intruder, not giving him a clear aim. He tried a few times, but the wolves were swifter and evaded each spell with dexterity.

"Swiftwing, Brightwing!"

The two eagles screeched from above, and Dumbledore chanced a glance upwards. By then, Ginny had revived the tigers and they joined the wolves in surrounding Dumbledore, who realized the futility of his attack. He could take less than half the animals down before the rest would reach him.

"Your accusations are false," Ginny said coldly. "And you are a spiteful old goat." She waved her hand and Dumbledore instantly transformed into a rather large goat with a human face.

Harry chuckled. "Do not forget that in our minds, we are supreme. And you could go to prison for attacking underage students."

It was then that Dumbledore spoke. Or rather, he laughed. "Not when your parents have given their consent."

His statement made Ginny pale. "They wouldn't…"

"Of course they would! Anything to prove their daughter didn't willingly shame their family name. And as for you," he turned to Harry, "I could ask for consent from your father for absolutely anything and he would be more than happy to give it."

Harry had had enough. Stifling his growing rage, he spoke out loud, "The next time you invade our mind, the guardians will show no mercy. Retreat now!"

The next instant, they were back in his office and saw their respective mothers approaching them.

"What happened?" Lily asked in concern. She had been observing the two children intently and had noticed them suddenly fling backwards and seemingly enter a trance. A glance towards the Headmaster had shown him to be in a similar trance and all were still for several minutes. Molly and Arthur had paled while James tried to console his wife.

"He had my permission, Lils," he said calmly to his wife.

"Permission! What do you mean?" Just then, Dumbledore stirred and she turned her attention to the Headmaster. "Dumbledore! What did you do to my son? What did you do to Ginny?"

Rubbing his temple, the Headmaster roused himself and stared in confusion at the raging redhead. But before he could respond, Harry and Ginny also woke up. Lily immediately went to them, followed by Molly, but both the children held them back with an icy glare.

"Did you get it, Albus? What did you see?" James asked hurriedly.

"James! Albus! What?" Lily asked in confusion, and hurt, at being rejected by her son again. But everybody ignored her, and then she exploded, "WHAT IS GOING ON?" And then, to everyone's surprise, she pointed her wand at the Headmaster. "You will tell me what happened! Now! Or, God help me, I'm going to…"

"Calm down, Mrs. Potter," Arthur said kindly. With a sigh, he continued, "The Headmaster asked us for permission to use Legilimency on Ginny to ascertain the nature of their night-time escapades. I regret to say Molly and I consented. I wish…"

"You did WHAT?" Lily stared in disbelief at the kind-faced man and then rounded on James. "How could you! How dare you! I have had enough of this! I don't care what you think of him anymore, but Harry's my son and you had NO RIGHT to make this decision without consulting me!" Turning to the Weasleys, she whispered angrily, "Did you even think to ask your daughter for her story before subjecting her to the worst kind of assault possible! Give her some credit! She's one of the most mature and intelligent girls I have ever met. And you," she glared at the Headmaster. "How dare you attack my son! How dare you invade his mind without bothering to consult with me first! First, you cook up a half-baked story about sending Sirius into the duel secretly to protect all the children. And now this! How dare you, Dumbledore! Stay away from me and Harry!" Finally, she turned to the two children. Stifling her anger somewhat, she looked at Harry who was staring at her intently and said icily, "And you! I don't care how angry you are with me right now! You are coming with me! Both of you!" Ending her tirade, she walked towards the door.

Harry and Ginny immediately got up and made to follow, when they were interrupted.

"We haven't finished yet, Ginny," Molly said loudly. "Come back here!"

But it wasn't Ginny who responded. Lily stopped before leaving the office and turned to the Weasley matriarch. "There was nothing these two could have done that would be worse than what all of you have subjected them to now. Ginny is going to the Hospital Wing and you can see her there in an hour, or however long it takes for her to be able to talk to you civilly." She kept the door open for the two children to hurry out and left the rest of the occupants of the room to stare in disbelief.

They followed as Lily marched to the Hospital Wing in silence for the most part. Ginny was the only one to break it.

"Thanks, Professor," she said quietly just before they reached their destination. Lily nodded as she opened the door and called for the Mediwitch.

"Poppy," she called and waited for Poppy Pomfrey to come in view. "These two need a Headache Potion and maybe a Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Mum," Harry said softly.

Lily turned sharply and looked at her son, a mixture of sadness and hope in her eyes.

"Mum," Harry repeated. "We're fine. Just the Headache Potion will do." He looked at her pleadingly and sent his awareness at her, _'__I am a natural occlumens remember? I kept him from harming us. I want to talk to you.__'_

"Just the Headache Potion and some privacy, Poppy, if you don't mind," she told the Mediwitch, after recovering from the shock of hearing her son's voice in her head again. She waited until the Mediwitch left them alone.

"I'm sorry," two voices spoke at once and Harry felt his mother's arms come around him in a tight hug. He leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder, relishing the contact he had thought lost to him since the fateful duel.

"My poor baby," Lily sniffed as she moved back and gazed at her son tenderly. "I'm so sorry. You have been through so much, all alone."

"Not alone, mum," Harry whispered quietly. "Ginny has always been with me." He gestured to the younger redhead, who was observing both mother and son quietly from her place. She nodded at Harry's words.

"Your son will never be alone, Professor," she said with resolute kindness. "And before you ask, no, we did nothing like what the Headmaster implied."

"I didn't think so," Lily remarked. "But why were you both outside your dorms last night?" She looked questioningly at the two children.

'_What do you think, Gin?'_ Harry asked in his mind.

'_Well… I think she's genuinely concerned and curious, and not in an accusing manner. But what about Black?'_

"Mum, why didn't you tell me about Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

Lily sighed. "In retrospect, I should have. I didn't think it would matter. Dumbledore and James said he was only there to make sure none of you got hurt. They said it would be best for none of you knew, but now I'm not so sure. James told Mat just before the duel but I… I didn't think Sirius would be so biased against you and... I'm sorry, Harry. Please believe me, I didn't deliberately intend for you to lose or be disadvantaged."

"I think I believe you. I'm sorry for not doing so earlier," Harry said with a guilty look. "But what should we do now, about Ginny's parents?"

"The easiest way would be to use a potion and charm to prove her chasteness. Not even Dumbledore will be able to deny the evidence if Poppy is the one who does it. Ginny?"

Before Ginny could answer, the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered. Molly strode purposefully to where Harry and Ginny were seated, ignoring the glare directed at her from her daughter and her friend.

"Before you start, Molly," Lily cut in before Molly had a chance to open a mouth, "Ginny has agreed to prove her innocence with the Potion of Chasteness. Not that she should have to." Seeing Molly momentarily taken aback, she continued, "Yes. She is innocent, as you would have found out had you thought to ask her rather than believe the Headmaster's words blindly." Turning to Harry, she said, "We should leave, Harry. This potion and the subsequent charm require a little… privacy."

Harry nodded and got up. Leaving Ginny's side, he thought to her, '_I__'__ll see you in the chamber. Do not let them bully you.__'_

'_I shan't. And Harry, I think you should take your mum to the chamber.'_

Harry almost stopped in his tracks in surprise. Slowly opening the door, he thought, '_Why do you think so?__'_

'_You saw it today, in Dumbledore's Office. The way she rose to your defense. I think you should let her in.'_

----------

"This is the Chamber of Secrets, mum. This is where I was with Ginny last night, preparing for the Tournament," Harry said quietly to his wide-eyed mother as he stood in the outer practice chamber. "There are nicer and more comfortable inner chambers, but the library is by far the best."

He led her to the library and she gasped at the vast collection of old and ancient tomes. She moved from section to section silently, occasionally pulling out a book and flipping its pages. After several minutes, she sat on a comfortable arm-chair near Harry and sighed.

"This is where you learnt so much about Runes."

"Yes. This is where I learnt everything I know about magic, but that's not all." He told her about his early days in Hogwarts and his discovery about Merlin and Parseltongue and the Animagus forms, ending with their recent attempts at elemental powers. By the end of his tale, Lily was almost in tears, to Harry's surprise.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked in bemusement.

"Not you. Us," Lily replied sadly. "To think that all those years when I thought parselmouths were evil… to think that Merlin himself… I don't know what to think."

"It's simple," Harry said quietly. "There is no good and evil in magic, only power. A time came when the vast majority of average wizards decided that they would be no match for a parselmouth and associated it with dark arts."

Lily nodded. "That is how prejudices usually come about. Insecurity or a false sense of superiority. Can you show me your phoenix form?"

Harry nodded, standing up. "We managed to do it last week. Ginny did it first as I was focusing more on elemental magic. But soon after she succeeded, she managed to summon and control fire. So I did the same."

And then with a flash of lightning, the boy disappeared and in his place, a black and silver phoenix appeared, flying gracefully across the chamber. The phoenix let out a powerful trill of confidence and landed on Lily's laps. The woman stroked the magnificent silver tail feathers gently when suddenly the phoenix disappeared with a flash of lightning. To her surprise, the lightning didn't affect her at all.

The phoenix had sensed other presences in the chamber and reappeared on Ginny's shoulder, who was standing with Neville and Luna at the entrance to the library. Lily smiled as Ginny lovingly stroked her son in his Animagus form.

"Hey Harold," Luna called out dreamily as she walked towards Lily, "Professor," she acknowledged respectfully.

"Harold?" Lily asked.

"That's his phoenix form's name," Ginny explained. "All our animal forms have a different name, except the phoenix and the griffin. They are both Harold and Ginevra. But if we hadn't bonded our mind and magical cores, Harry would not have a griffin form and I wouldn't have a phoenix form. We see the phoenix and griffin as the representations of our magical core."

"It's all a bit too much to take at once," Lily said hesitatingly. "The chamber, you being a parselmouth as well, your advanced skills, multiple Animagus forms, elementals, you talking of complex magical theory, and above all, your bond."

Neville grinned. "We understand, Professor. At least, they told us a few things at a time, making it easier to take in."

"But what does that make you?" Lily asked Ginny. "With the bond, I mean?"

Harry reappeared as a human and laughed. "Would you believe mum, that the first time I saw Ginny was in Flourish & Botts, and she was in the section on unusual marriage customs." He smirked as Ginny blushed a deep tinge of crimson and Lily looked slightly flustered.

"What he means, Professor," Ginny interjected sharply, "is that he's stuck with me for life, and he would do better to think of that before making fun of me." She eyed Harry dangerously as the boy gulped and backed down.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. Mum, it's probably a bit hard for you to accept, but Ginny and I are one. The bond doesn't imply marriage but it does make marriage seem rather meaningless. What we share is much more profound than any relationship I can think of."

Lily nodded slowly. "It is hard but I will try to accept it." Then, she turned to Ginny and hugged her. She smiled when she saw the happy look in Harry's face at her gesture.

"All right," Harry began. "Neville and Luna, did you take the Animagus Potion last night? Did you discover your forms?"

Neville nodded while Luna tilted her head sideways dreamily. She was the first to speak, "A Tawny Owl visited me in my dream. We had a long discussion on Crumple Horned Snorkaks and how their existence is debatable at best." Harry and Ginny grinned at Lily's dumbfounded expression as Neville smiled fondly at his girlfriend. "She called herself Selene."

"I'm a medium-sized brown bear. A creature of earth, he said. His name was Beorn," Neville said proudly as Harry nodded appreciatively.

"Those are fine forms, my friends," Harry said while summoning a potion vial from an empty corner of the library. "This is for you, mum. The Animagus Potion."

"Oh, Harry!" Lily said excitedly. "I, um… I don't need it. You see… when I knew about your father, I, um… I wanted to, you see…"

"You're an unregistered Animagus, Professor?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"Yes," Lily said without meeting any of the children's eyes. The next instant she shrunk and in place of a fully grown human, was a red-tailed hawk, which flew around the library.

With a sudden thought, Harry opened the library door and beckoned the hawk to follow him out. He ran to the outer chamber while transforming into Swiftwing. He could make out Ginny doing the same behind him as the three ferocious birds of prey flew in the massive stone halls. A spectacle that, to the two spectators, was more beautiful than anything they could recall.

---------

Albus Dumbledore was annoyed. As Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he was used to getting his way. Lately however, things seemed to be going against him. All because of the elder Potter twin. To say that the day's events left him slightly unhinged would be a gross understatement. He knew about the boy's natural occlumency. Not a dark art, by any means, but still unique enough to make any average wizard frown at it. After all, self-security was always top priority for the average wizard. But not for Dumbledore, for he was no average wizard. He was the greatest sorcerer of modern times and had nothing to fear from a mere fourth year child.

But the boy unsettled him. Dumbledore was suddenly regretful of not cultivating a better relationship with Harry Potter rather than focusing all his attention on the boy-who-lived. Who knew how the prophecy intended the war to end? Perhaps, Harry had a larger role to play than what he had earlier thought. It wouldn't do to have Harry Potter become a Death Eater. Dumbledore had to do something. And soon.

He stopped pacing and approached the perch where Fawkes, his phoenix, was resting. With a smile, he stroked the bird and said, "Of course I am right. If I weren't, you wouldn't stay with me, would you? Creature of Light!" With a final stroke, he turned and walked back to his desk, unaware of the sad look in Fawkes' eyes.

Just then, there was a knock on his door and a portrait of a former Headmaster spoke, "Matthew Potter and his friends are here, Albus."

Nodding, Dumbledore spoke out loud, "Come on in, Mat!"

Matthew Potter entered, followed by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They took a chair each and settled down as Dumbledore twinkled brightly.

"How goes your progress?" he asked kindly.

"It is fine, sir," Mat responded. "Cedric has started joining us for training. We should be prepared for the First Task."

"Good good, my boy," Dumbledore twinkled happily. "But I must warn you to not give the impression to others that you have any knowledge about what the task involves." He smiled as Mat squirmed slightly on his seat. "How about your elemental training? Have you discovered which element you want to focus on?"

"Yes, sir. I want to master fire, just like you," Mat said proudly. "I'm ready to learn from you."

"Interesting choice. May I ask why you chose that particular element?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron interrupted. "Fire is the most powerful element. It can destroy everything and would make us even more powerful."

Dumbledore leaned back, stifling his annoyance at Ron's exuberance. "And Ms. Granger," he turned to face the quiet bushy haired girl. "What are your views on this issue?"

"It's a misconception that any one element is more powerful than the rest, sir," she began, ignoring Ron's irritated look. "They are all equally powerful and have different virtues and qualities. I think Mat would be more suited to try air due to his love of flying but he is adamant about going with fire. I personally think I would be better suited to water."

"That is very well-thought out, Ms. Granger. Very well then, I will send you my notes on the subject. You three have my permission to use the Room of Requirement any time you feel the need to do so." With a final twinkle at his favorite pupils, he dismissed them, "That will be all for now."


	6. Tasks of a Warrior

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and once again, to my beta mwinnike who makes the chapter legible.

**Chapter 6 - Tasks of a Warrior**

_When a brave man takes a stand, the spines of others are often stiffened._ - Bill Graham

The morning of the first task dawned, and Harry and Ginny were up earlier than most people. They were sitting at their House Table and having a small breakfast in silence. Several of their House Mates wished them luck and Harry responded to them politely. Since his reunion with his mother, the recently reticent boy had started opening up a bit more. A small smile lit his face as he drained his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Several of the teachers had come to wish all the Contestants good luck that morning and found their way to Harry and Ginny. McGonagall had expressed her hope to see more of their wonderful self-transfigurations when she approached them with Flitwick. The Dueling Master had to stifle a chuckle at his colleague's misconception of his students' ability, and offered the two several words of advice, most of which were to not worry too much about the task itself but their own safety, and that several enforcers would be at hand if things began to get out of control. Even Snape had approached the two Ravenclaws, though he managed to avoid visiting the Gryffindors and the sole Hufflepuff. His presence, however, at the Ravenclaw Table had left almost the entire school astounded, and Harry and Ginny highly amused, for he was finding it extremely difficult to say something that was complimentary without sounding insulting. Finally, all he said was, "Good luck," and left with a curt nod.

But Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Prefect had more to say than a simple good luck. She took Harry and Ginny aside and whispered urgently, "Most of the others know what's coming. Cedric told me. He also told me tell you. It's a quest of sorts. One of your team members will be held captive in a tower in a Simulation Zone and the rest of you have to rescue them. He said Mat and the others were practicing how to fight Dragons and Dementors."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Cho. But it's a little too late for his news to help us now, isn't it?"

Cho suddenly became nervous. "He also told me to tell you that he's sorry," she continued, darting a sideways glance to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. "His father received a request from James Potter, and to disobey would mean trouble at work. He has been really conflicted throughout the past few weeks but he couldn't afford to make his father's life miserable."

Harry sighed. "I knew that and I don't blame him. I only blame my dear father. You can tell Cedric that."

To Harry's surprise, he was also visited by someone from Gryffindor. He had just finished eating and was about to leave for the grounds when Hermione Granger mustered enough courage to ignore her friends' protests and walked to the Ravenclaw Table. Approaching Harry and Ginny, she said quietly, "I hope we can work together for Hogwarts' sake."

Before Harry could respond, Ron Weasley joined them and yelled for the whole Hall to hear, "I saw you talking to that girl from Beauxbatons! I know you're up to no good, you traitor! You don't deserve to represent Hogwarts! I bet you cursed the Goblet with dark magic!"

"Are you trying to insinuate something, Ronald?" Harry asked quietly, holding Ginny back, who was aiming to reach for her brother with clenched fingers.

"What is it to you if I insinuate? I can insinuate as much I want and whoever I want. You can't stop me from insinuating!"

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. "You don't what that word means," he stated plainly, shaking his head in disgust and walked away, leaving a highly crimson Ron Weasley mouthing several vulgar profanities at him as Hermione shouted, "Ron!"

Outside, the stands were in place, with a few special boxes for the special guests - ministry representatives from each of the participating countries, the respective Heads of the schools and the parents of the Contestants. In front of the semi-circular audience stands were three big screens, and the Quidditch Pitch itself was covered in tents.

Slowly, the crowd started oozing out from the Castle and filled the seats amidst much chaos. Through all the confusion, Lily managed to make her way to the waiting tent for the Hogwarts Contestants. As one of the most qualified Charms Mistress, Lily had been helping in the setup of the Simulation Zone and hadn't seen her sons at breakfast. She had been waiting anxiously for a chance to see them all day and only got it moments before the task was to begin. She hurriedly wished the rest of the team good luck and beckoned both her boys to come out for a moment. She gave a quick hug to each, warning them to be careful and finished with one final advice.

"Please, Harry and Mat, I want you to remember one thing - you are brothers." she stated sorrowfully and walked away.

Ludo Bagman's voice boomed all around, "When the audience is ready, I'm going to give a bag to each of the Heads of the participating schools. They will receive a direction card for their school teams and that is the direction in which they will proceed. Now, to clarify what the task is: each team will send a member to be held captive in the Dementor's Tower! The task of the rest of the team is free them. In doing so, they will face several unknown and highly dangerous obstacles." He took a deep breath and continued, "Once the team enters the tents, they will be within the Simulation Zone, and when they come out after a blast of trumpets, they will be in a completely different place. The theme for this task's simulation is the Himalayan Mountain Range in Asia. Do not be fooled by the name, for, to the contestants and their adversaries, it will be as if they are truly among the Mountains. There they will follow a trail to the Tower and rescue their team members. The three screens on top will display their reactions to the challenges, not unlike a muggle 3-dimensional television."

Then, a second later, Bagman was opening the neck of a purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Madame Maxime. She put a large yet shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a big disc with single letter emblazoned on it - E, and smiled. Beauxbatons would be moving in from the East. Next, Karkaroff pulled out a disc with SW written on it, for South West and grinned in relief. It was Harry's opinion that Dumbledore had paled considerably after Karkaroff's turn as he pulled the final disc with shaking hands. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground. The direction was North West.

"That's odd. Dumbledore doesn't seem too happy about it," Hermione muttered to herself.

Harry looked at her and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know what challenges we will be facing, do you?"

Hermione looked flustered at his question. "You mean, y-you don't know? Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Seeing Harry's serious expression, she shook her head, "All three teams will face rough terrain, Dementors and one Magical Creature. Dumbledore trained us with the Conjunctivitis Curse to face Dragons and Manticores. His expression, however, makes me think there is a third creature we haven't been trained how to defeat. This could get interesting."

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "The Heads have each pulled out the directions their team will take. Now, I'm going to ask each team to enter the tent with your direction marked on it. After the first blow of trumpets, I want one member of each team to walk out. He or she will be the captive the rest of you need to rescue. After the second blow, the rest of you may begin. Remember, this is a dangerous quest and though the terrain itself is simulated, the creatures within are not. They are vicious and will surely try to injure or even kill you if you do not watch out. And so you may use whatever means necessary to survive and rescue your team mate. Good Luck! You may enter the tents!"

Inside the tent, all the Hogwarts Contestants met together for the first time. The rift in the team was highly evident - Harry, Ginny and Neville sat in one corner, while the other Gryffindors and Cedric stayed in another. Draco sat in the middle all by himself, observing the two sides with much amusement. Once, his eyes met Harry's and he inclined his head slightly to show his unspoken support.

"Oh, for Heaven's Sake!" Hermione Granger cried out in exasperation. She'd had enough. Standing up, she walked to Draco and sat next to him, facing both the sides in annoyance.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Mat asked in disbelief. "He's a Slytherin!"

"And the only one not acting like an immature three year old," Hermione said angrily. "We are representing Hogwarts in an international tournament! Can't you just put aside your silly rivalries for a while?"

Nodding, Harry got up and walked to Hermione and Draco. "I can, if you will." He extended his hand, and without any hesitation, Hermione took it. He then shook hands with Draco, each giving the other a small grin. Then he turned to the others. Angelina and Cedric stood up and shook hands with Harry, Hermione and Draco, and then with Ginny and Neville. Finally, everyone stared at Mat and the twins. Reluctantly and only after Hermione and Angelina glared at them for several moments, they too stood up and shook hands with everyone. There was a moment of tangible tension as Harry extended his hand to Mat and everyone stared at them intently.

"Brothers?" Harry said quietly, meeting his twin's eyes.

With a strange and puzzled look, Mat nodded slowly and gave his hand. "Brothers," he whispered back with a highly disturbed look.

"So, who wants to volunteer to be the captive?" Ginny asked in an attempt to diffuse the tension and get moving with their task. "And don't look at me just because I'm the youngest."

Neville nodded. "Let us draw straws. The one with the shortest will be chosen." He conjured several straws and held them out. Angelina drew the shortest one and shrugged noncommittally.

Moments later, Angelina left and the rest of the Hogwarts team was prepared to get out as well. "Good luck," Cedric called out loud and several of the others nodded. Then the trumpets blew and they walked out.

To everyone's astonishment, despite having their earlier warning, they emerged not in the Quidditch Pitch of Hogwarts but in picturesque mountainous terrain. There were huge mountains all around them, their peaks covered in snow. The air was chilly and the wind was in a northern direction, not fully against them but enough to make the trek more daunting. There was a trail in the valley where they stood, making its way up one of the small hills and through a pass. They crossed the valley is good time and after a short break, continued marching, climbing steadily but ever more slowly as their road wound up into the hills.

It was dark. Great stone flanks of tall mountains hid the light of the sun, and the Contestants walked in shadow. Cold water trickled down from snowy patches, often obstructing their path. Crossing the cold streams was a challenge in itself. The track was as steep as it was narrow, but climbed upward steadily. In places where the pass was so constricted that the Contestants had to go one at a time, either Harry or Cedric would take the lead. The very first time they came across such a path, Mat had wanted to lead the team but the prospect of facing the darkness alone didn't appeal to him as much as he thought it would and he hastily turned aside to let someone else lead.

'_So much for Gryffindor courage,'_ Harry thought to Ginny, shaking his head. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say anything out loud.

'_Tell me again, why can't we just fly all the way up and finish this damn thing on our own?'_ Ginny replied irritably.

'_Because I'm certain that points will be awarded for working as a team and we do not want to lose. Besides where's the fun if we bypass everything by carrying them on our griffin forms?' _

'_I hate climbing,'_ Ginny grumbled in annoyance.

'_I see,' _Harry commented with much amusement. '_Why don't you transform into Brighteyes and follow me. The mountain wolf would come in handy if we're attacked.'_

Then to everyone else's surprise, Ginny transformed into a wolf and padded restlessly by Harry's side as he led the way. From time to time she would stop and turn, her ears pricked, as if she heard something behind them.

'_I smell something,'_ Ginny said in bemusement. _'It smells like a cat but there's something reptilian about it.'_

'_I smell it too. A feline reptile? Chimaera?'_ Harry asked, with a frown.

'_I don't know. It might be. But would they risk putting a real Chimaera in the Tournament?'_ Ginny asked in surprise. _'They are really vicious. More than Dragons even.'_

'_An enraged Dragon is far worse than a hunting Chimaera, and they have moved several Dragons from their homes which are sure to be ferocious. And Manticores can be deadly with their poisonous spines.' _

'_And yet they can both be defeated with a simple Conjunctivitis Curse! Whereas a Chimaera is impervious to most spells! They wouldn't make us face one, Harry!'_

'_I hope you are correct. I do not wish to face a Chimaera for I would not know how to win.' _Then, suddenly Harry's tone changed completely as he called out, _'Wait!'_

'_I see something!' _Ginny concurred.

"Stop! Be prepared!" Harry whispered urgently to the others while moving into a defensive position. The others immediately followed suit and Ginny growled ominously next to Harry. Moments later, they saw several tiny forms hobble towards them heedlessly.

"Pixies!" Fred Weasley cried out in relief.

"And here we thought you saw something interesting," George added somewhat insultingly to Harry.

Harry didn't reply. He stared at the pixies for a few seconds but when they didn't seem interested in bothering any of them, he decided that they wouldn't attack, not unless in mischief or self-defense, and led the team further along. An arch of grey stone marked the highest point of the pass. The path broadened as it began its long descent towards the valley with the Towers holding the prisoners. Hermione Granger suggested a short rest so they would be in good shape when faced with the dangers that awaited them and Harry acquiesced.

When they settled down, Harry was glad to see that apart from the twins and Mat, everyone else immediately huddled together. He found a dry grassy patch and sat down. Ginny, as Brighteyes, rested by his feet, with her head on his knees. She growled every time one of her brothers made a joke about her, scaring them to silence. Neville and Draco sat down on either side of him, and to Harry's great surprise, Cedric and Hermione dropped down in front of him as well. Mat hesitated for a few moments, but sat down next to Hermione and the twins followed suit.

'_Gin, how do we fight a Chimaera?'_ Harry thought anxiously after everyone had settled. He was more than certain that it was a Chimaera that they had smelt and was truly worried. _'Its skin is a thick armor and impervious to most spells we dare to show ourselves capable of. We should have prepared strategies for dangerous creatures.'_

'_A little too late now, Harry. Perhaps the others might know. After all, they have been fore-warned about what to expect.'_

"Everyone," Harry began, instantly drawing everyone's attention. "How about we trade specialties so we can work together more fluidly when required?"

"That's a really good idea," Hermione took over. "I had thought of doing something like this earlier but…" she glanced sideways at Mat and trailed off. "Anyway, I am fairly adept at most standard level spells up to Year Six."

"Are you kidding me, Hermione?" Mat asked in exasperation. "You're the most brilliant witch in Hogwarts and you've read most of the Hogwarts Library. You can do literally any spell you've read of, and I bet that includes most N.E.W.T. level ones!"

'_I bet I know someone who could give her a fair run for that title,'_ Harry thought smugly to Ginny, who blushed in their mind. Out loud, he said, "Good! Intellect and factual knowledge. Ginny and I are quite good at self-transfiguration and know a fair bit of advanced spells as well. We also have some sound runic knowledge as well. Draco?"

'_You're keeping our elemental abilities a secret?' _Ginny asked in their mind, in a slightly puzzled tone.

"Borderline dark spells," the blond said as a matter of fact, looking with amusement at the Weasley twins and Mat Potter's indignant reactions to his statement. "Mostly grey, so stop imitating a goldfish. I have also had dueling lessons since I was six. Fencing, freestyle sword fighting, archery, horse riding, wizard-style dueling."

'_Yes. I do not intend to reveal our weak elemental abilities, not until we are fully capable mages. I hope Neville gets the idea.'_

Neville, in fact did get the idea and answered simply, "I have been looking into Healing with Luna and I'm carrying some basic ingredients for quick-to-make healing potions. Also, Flitwick has been training me in dueling."

Harry nodded and turned to Cedric, who replied, "Mostly the same as Malfoy apart from the darker spells. And N.E.W.T. level Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes."

"Dumbledore has been giving me private dueling lessons apart from other stuff," Mat said proudly. "And dad taught us the Patronus Charm and the Conjunctivitis Curse. Dumbledore said those should be more than sufficient for today. All five of us Gryffindors can create a misty Patronus."

"Mat," Hermione began anxiously. "Dumbledore seemed worried after picking up our direction card. What if we face something which cannot be defeated by the Conjunctivitis Curse?"

"Nonsense! Dumbledore would have known and he would have told us!" Mat argued, and the twins nodded vehemently. "And to round up, the twins are absolute geniuses when it comes to distractions."

'_So do we simply distract a Chimaera and run for our lives?' _Ginny mused thoughtfully.

'_Won't work. They are vicious and relentless monsters. If it is indeed a Chimaera and let's hope that I am wrong, we will have to incapacitate it somehow or it will keep coming at us!" _Harry thought with a mental shudder. _'And that is exactly what we don't know how to do!'_

'_Relax, Harry! I am sure we will find a way,'_ Ginny tried to reassure him, but her thoughts betrayed her own anxiety.

Whilst they were seated, a few of the pixies made a return and Harry felt slightly uneasy about their presence. There had to be a reason for adding harmless pixies in a quest involving Dragons, Manticores, Dementors and possibly Chimaeras.

'_Perhaps, they aren't so harmless after all?' _Ginny replied in response to his thoughts as she raised her wolf head and glared menacingly at the approaching pixies.

"What do pixies do best?"

Harry turned to see Draco, who had asked that question, look back at him with a horrified expression. Frowning, Harry motioned for him to continue, but it was Mat who replied with an equally pale expression.

"Attract trouble!" he cried, just as they heard a loud roar from a distance. "They are luring something toward us. Run!" He jumped up and started to head downhill, but Harry was equally fast.

"Wait!" he yelled and to his surprise, Mat stopped and turned to him questioningly. Harry faced the group and said, "Running is the worst thing we could do. If the creature is dangerous enough to warrant escaping from it, then it will surely overtake us downhill. Here at the top, we have an advantage. We can make a stand here."

He was even more surprised when everybody nodded and continued looking at him for further directions. In that moment, he had seized authority over the whole group. Thinking fast, he started giving orders, "Neville, Fred and George, stun all the pixies that come here, and fast. Don't go too far." Turning around, he continued, "Mat, Cedric, Draco and Ginny, take different routes and scout! Don't confront, tackle or involve yourself in any way with what you might see. Find out what's coming and hurry back. The first to determine what is coming will shoot red sparks and run back. The rest will return after that. Ginny, you can howl instead."

When everyone had left for their appointed tasks, Harry turned to the brown-haired girl with a sudden idea that had struck him a few moments ago. "You are the most well read among us. How was the Chimaera defeated in muggle legend?"

At the mention of the vicious beast, Hermione's eyes widened in fear. "Ch-Chimaera?" she stuttered as Harry glared at her impatiently. Shaking herself, she said hurriedly, "Bellerophon, the Greek hero, shot the Chimaera from the sky, riding Pegasus the winged horse and wounded it. Then with a spear, he lodged a block of lead inside the Chimaera's throat and poisoned it with its own fire-breath. But, Chimaera?" she asked in disbelief and fear.

Harry nodded absently, just as he saw red sparks float above. The pixie-hunters had returned and Cedric followed soon after. He waited for Draco and Mat to return.

Panting, Mat ran in and yelled in abject terror, "Chimaera! It was following the pixies and will be here any minute! We must run! It is impervious to all spells, even the Conjunctivitis Curse!"

The others, except Harry and Hermione, stared at Mat in disbelief, which soon turned to terror as his words registered in their minds. Draco took a step back and stumbled, while the twins grabbed each other in fear. Neville looked fearfully from a troubled Harry to the place where the Chimaera would come from, and shuddered on sensing movement at that very spot. But it was merely the mountain wolf sprinting towards Harry.

Cedric turned pale but stayed silent and unmoving. Unable to think of any way to overcome this new obstacle, he had turned to Mat and then Draco but both were equally flummoxed. Then he faced Harry, who was observing the team carefully. Initially, he also appeared completely terrified but then Ginny reappeared by his side and his eyes had hardened with resolve. Having seen him in the duel against Mat and Ron, Cedric knew that Harry was their best hope.

And Harry didn't disappoint. "I have a plan," he stated in a voice exuding much calmness and did nothing to betray the fear in his heart. "Does anyone know how to conjure lead or any strong poison curse?"

"Serpensortia," Draco supplied in a rushed voice. It seemed he was trying to overcome his fear as well. "It conjures a highly venomous cobra that spits the instant it feels threatened."

"But is a Chimaera immune to snake venom, being part snake itself?" Harry wondered out loud. Nobody responded and the roars of the Chimaera kept coming closer and closer.

"Harry," Cedric interrupted. "I saw some blocks on the way up. I think they might be lead but I can't be sure. Not too far from here."

"Right!" Harry exclaimed, realizing the blocks were most likely lead indeed, and meant for this very purpose. He quickly instructed, "Ginny, transfigure yourself to a griffin. Draco, ride on the griffin's back and shoot your cobras at the Chimaera when it approaches. Stay airborne at all times and don't go too close. If the venom doesn't affect it, improvise, and hurt it as much as possible. Remember, its skin is an armor against magic. Keep it occupied." Turning to the rest, he continued, "Neville, Mat, lead the twins and Hermione downhill and stay away from battle. See if you can find lead blocks on the other side, and Hermione, you know what to do with them. Twins, distract the Chimaera if it comes after her. Neville, be prepared to heal burns and wounds." Turning to Cedric, he said calmly with ever increasing confidence, "Conjure a spear and ride on my back."

With that, both Harry and Ginny transformed into majestic half-eagle half-lion griffins; Harry in pitch black streaked with silver, making him appear truly frightening, and Ginny in complete gold. Draco immediately jumped on the gold griffin as it leapt off the ground. Harry took a moment to growl at the others to get them moving before Cedric jumped on him. With a sudden jerk, he leapt from the ground and flapped his gigantic wings, taking them downhill in the direction they had come from earlier in the day. From the corner of his eyes, both griffin and spear-wielding warrior saw the ugly half-snake half-lion creature come into view, just as the gold griffin swooped on it.

Ignoring the battle, Harry desperately hunted for the lead blocks. Cedric kept yelling out directions and after a couple of minutes, they found what they were looking for. It was indeed lead. Still airborne, Cedric summoned a block to him and attached it with a sticking charm on the tip of his spear. Then, the black and silver griffin whirled around in tremendous speed.

'_Ginny, are you all right?'_ Harry asked in concern when he saw the gold griffin soaring upwards to the sky and then charging down again.

'_The snake venom didn't affect it. Draco shot conjured arrows at it, but it didn't pierce the thick skin of the beast. It followed the rest but the twins managed to throw some dung bombs and make it change tracks. Draco is summoning and banishing rocks at it, keeping it distracted from following the others.'_

'_Good!'_ Harry thought appreciatively. _'Keep it distracted! And don't go too near! It can breathe…' _He was interrupted mid-thought by a piercing scream of griffin and human in agony. In horror, he felt Ginny's pain through his mind, moments before it instantly receded as the griffin armor of fury came out to protect Ginny.

'_Ginny! Retreat to Neville! Draco needs to be healed. I will keep it occupied. Return only if they have lead spears!' _

With that final instruction, Harold the griffin entered the fray and pounced on the Chimaera from behind. The beast had left its back exposed with its full attention on the gold griffin and Harry seized that opportunity. His talons struck the back of the Chimaera's neck and the beast raised its head to let out an agonizing scream. At that very moment, Cedric struck his spear down the Chimaera's throat but to both of their dismay, the wooden spear hit the Chimaera's teeth and broke. The lead block fell out and rolled several feet away beyond reach of the Chimaera. In frustration, Harold soared to the sky, allowing the wind to beat against their bodies, wiping away all traces of despair and giving birth to greater hope and determination.

Just then, a flicker of gold caught their eyes and the gold griffin returned with Mat on its back, carrying two lead-tipped spears. Catching Cedric's attention, Mat threw a spear towards him, its tip pointed away from the grinning seventh-year. Mat watched in fascination the excitement of battle on Cedric's face as his eyes glinted with rage towards the Chimaera. Cedric caught the spear with all the reflexes of an expert Quidditch Seeker and yelled in determination.

"Ready when you are, Harry!" the older boy yelled in full battle-frenzy and the griffin turned gracefully to pounce on the writhing Chimaera. The griffin's first attack had left it wounded and it was lying with its back on the ground, allowing a full head-on attack by the mage and the warrior.

The Chimaera had no warning as the griffin collided against it once again, driving its claws into its face, and this time Cedric didn't miss his target. The lead block was dispatched. Harold the griffin didn't linger, knowing the danger of the toxic fumes and soared back to the skies, joining Ginevra the griffin and Mat. From their position in mid-air, they watched the thick noxious fumes that covered the Chimaera's head as it let out one final agonizing cry. Then they returned to the others.

The instant Harry transformed back as a human, he was seized in a massive group hug. Cedric, Hermione and Neville were latched onto him, laughing and screaming in delight. Smiling, Harry parted from them and turned to Ginny, who was shaking of two very ashen-faced older brothers. Giving them their moment, Harry turned to his own brother, who was looking at him tentatively. Harry nodded at him and Mat grinned back.

"Harry!" Ginny hugged him from behind just then, and Harry took her gently in his arms. Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly, fully aware that not only the rest of the Contestants but perhaps the whole of Hogwarts and all the guests were an audience to their intimacy. After several breathless moments, Harry parted from her with a loopy grin and whispered, "You were marvelous, Ginny."

"We all were," she replied. "Especially you two, and Draco for fighting the Chimaera in its full fury all by himself and without any protection."

Harry nodded and turned to the blond, who was standing apart and staring at all the celebrations nonchalantly. He joined him and they clasped their hands together. "You honor your ancestors. I trust your father would be proud of your deeds?"

Draco nodded. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Guys, we aren't finished yet," Hermione broke in, bringing them back to reality. "We still need to rescue Angelina!"

"True, but we have overcome our biggest hurdle," Cedric announced happily. "The Dementors will be a challenge but they wont hurt us if we stay on our side of the moat. It is only a matter of winning and losing now, not of life and death."

They descended the ridge without further comment after that, still finding their recent exploits highly surreal, the quiet broken only by the distant murmur of a river and the clatter of stones set loose by their shoes. Somewhere above, an eagle soared on great grey-brown wings, while below came the rest of the Hogwarts Contestants and one reddish-brown wolf. A stone rolled down the slope, disturbed by a passing foot, and Swiftwing saw Brighteyes turn her head at the sudden sound.

'_Just a stone, Gin,'_ he said in his mind. _'Sure, you don't want to join me?'_

'_Yes, we have already shown ourselves to be astute in so many animals, there are sure to be many questions asked.'_

'_Oh, don't you worry, mum said we will register a form each with the ministry and since multiple Animagus forms are 'impossible', there will be no problems,' _Harry replied, trying to assuage her worries.

'_Which form shall we register?'_

'_I'm choosing the wolf.'_

'_Then so shall I.'_

The tower had been in sight since they had begun their downward descent but the closer they came, the more evident its magnificence became. Surrounded by a deep, wide moat, there were three paths - from the East, the South West and the North West. In the centre where all the paths met was a tower of exquisite beauty. A peak and isle of rock, it was black and adorned by three mighty piers that opened into gaping horns near the summit, their pinnacles sharp as points of spears, keen-edged as knives. In each of the pinnacles stood a person, awaiting their team's arrival to rescue them from the grasp of the Dementors. It was like this that they finally saw Angelina, gazing at them from high up. The height was enough to prevent the Dementors prowling near the moat from affecting her.

'_This will be easy, Gin!'_ Harry thought with a smile in his mind. _'The Dementors do not know I am human.'_

'_Got it!'_ Ginny replied with matching enthusiasm and transformed back to human. Turning to the others, she said, "Harry can get to Angelina undetected and rescue her as a griffin. We will be the distraction. If we take different spots and pretend as if we're trying to get in without venturing too close, the Dementors will be focused on us. Fred and George, use the rest of your dung bombs."

"That's a very good plan, Ginny," Cedric nodded in agreement, "But how do we make Harry understand without giving away his identity to the Dementors."

"Trust us, Cedric," Neville spoke out, saving Ginny from explaining. "Harry understands."

And so they did just that. The twins started pelting the menacing Dementors with dung bombs just as Cedric, Hermione and Mat cast weak, shapeless Patronii at them. Neville snuck behind one Dementor and threw a vial of exploding potion on its robes, blasting it to smithereens. The Dementor itself, however, was unaffected and a new set of robes emerged to replace the exploded one. By then, the Dementors were congregating together and facing the three with the Patronii and their combined effect seemed to overwhelm them. A tearful Hermione was the first to retreat followed by Mat. Cedric was weakening and almost ready to give up.

It was then that Ginny yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" and a dire wolf emerged from her wand and charged at the Dementors, all of whom scattered away. Cedric took advantage of this and cast another faint Patronus at the fleeing Dementors. To their dismay, several dozen Dementors rushed in from elsewhere and together, battled Ginny's Nighteyes Patronus. More and more black forms advanced on them, and drove the two Patronii, one corporeal and one misty, back to their casters.

"Expecto Patronum!" two voices yelled and Ginny turned in delight to see Harry's Leia Patronus and yet another misty cloud charge at the Dementors. Harry had succeeded. He was standing several meters behind them with Angelina grinning next to him.

"We did it! We did it!" Ginny shouted happily and joined the others in a victory dance.

The light around them flickered and the next instant they were back in the Quidditch Field in Hogwarts, and the noise of cheers and applause resounded all around. The drastic change in light and noise caused the triumphant team to recoil in distaste.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! The team with the youngest members faced the most vicious adversary and came back with almost no injuries! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Hogwarts!"

Harry saw several enforcers rushing inside the tent to retrieve the Chimaera, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor Flitwick, McGonagall and the two Professor Potters hurrying to meet the team.

"That was excellent!" cried Professor McGonagall as Flitwick nodded happily. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey while the judges give out your score. Over there, she's had to mop up some of the Beauxbatons students already."

"You did it!" Lily said hoarsely to the team, but her eyes were fixed on Harry. She smiled in relief though her forehead was still creased in lines of worry. Ignoring James, who was praising Mat's role to everyone in hearing range, she checked Draco for any lingering injuries from his burns.

"Right then, the first aid tent, please," Professor McGonagall said in irritation.

"They are all fine, Minerva," Lily interjected. "They can have a check-up after the scores have been given."

"How did the other teams do, Professor?" Cedric asked in curiosity to Lily.

"Durmstrang was the quickest. Viktor Krum faced the Dragon while his team mates held a combined shield in front of him. He shot it in the eye and repelled the Dementors with the Patronus Charm. However, three of them were touched by a Dementor, the equivalent of a Kiss for the purpose of this Task. The three ministers awarded them eight points each, Karkaroff gave ten, Maxime and Dumbledore six." She waited as Bagman's voice resounded again in congratulating the Hogwarts team, before continuing, "Beauxbatons worked in a haphazard manner, splitting up from the start. Two groups surrounded their Manticore, while the third went straight to the Dementors. They levitated the prisoner down and tried to enchant the Dementors. It worked for an instant, and that was enough for them to summon the prisoner to their side of the moat. But the Manticore had shot its spines on one Contestant, before they brought it down. The enforcers had to rush in for instant medical treatment. They received seven from the ministers, five from Karkaroff, eight from Maxime and six from Dumbledore."

"So that's forty-six out of possible sixty for Durmstrang and forty for Beauxbatons," Harry provided helpfully.

"Yes, and now its Hogwarts' turn."

The three ministers raised their wands in the air at the same time. It appeared as if they had synchronized not only their movement but also their scores, to avoid any possible diplomatic misunderstanding. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of their wands, which twisted itself into a large figure nine.

"Brilliant!" Cedric said happily as the crowd applauded. "I suppose they took marks off for Draco's injury."

Karkaroff came next and reluctantly shot a figure eight to the air.

"Looking good!" Neville yelled, thumping Harry on the back.

Next, Madame Maxime raised her wand. She too put up an eight. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Dumbledore - ten.

"Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But we were the last to return, and Draco got injured. He's playing favorites again!"

"Harry, don't complain!" Draco whispered quietly. "Though I must say, it does feel strange having him being partial to a side I am on."

"Hogwarts is in first place with fifty-three!" Lily said as she turned around to the tents. "Listen, I've got to help in the dismantling of everything. Wait for Bagman to instruct you for the next task."

Just as she left, Ludo Bagman's voice boomed again, instantly silencing the roaring crowd. "Well done, all of you! Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past six in the evening of the tenth of January - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! The clue about what the second task entails is - 'The wise man doesn't only give the right answers, he poses the right questions'. All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!'


	7. Pride of a Mage

**Chapter 7 - Pride of a Mage**

'_OH, give us pleasure in the flowers today;_

_And give us not to think so far away_

_As the uncertain harvest; keep us here_

_All simply in the springing of the year.'_

- Robert Frost, _A Prayer in Spring._

The days after the first task were as surreal as the task itself for Harry and Ginny. Due to their differences with the Gryffindor 'Fab Five' throughout their initial years, they had been anything but popular and the recent duel against the Gryffindor Golden Boy made them even less likeable in the eyes of half the school - specifically, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff half. Slytherins had been apathetic at best, and even Ravenclaws had but a tentative relationship with Harry Potter and his friends. But the first task changed all of that. The Chimaera Hunters, as Harry, Cedric, Ginny and Draco were being referred to by Rita Skeeter, a particularly obnoxious reporter of the Daily Prophet, were rarely able to go anywhere without whispered murmurs following them. One good thing that followed was the seed of friendship between him and Draco, which along with Snape's reaction on the morning of the task caused the Slytherins to grudgingly show some respect to the two Ravenclaws. But despite everything, by the end of the first week following the task, Harry was beginning to get fed up with all the constant whisperings.

'_On the bright side, fame and popularity can only help your future plans Harry,'_ Ginny had tried to cheer him up, after they had been forced to leave the library when a group of second year girls on the table next to them started talking about the Chimaera Hunt without any subtlety. _'The more people like you, the easier would it be to influence them later.'_

'_Do you really think that the fickle minds of gossip-mongers are going to be of any use to us? This momentary claim to fame will last for just that - moments; and when they desert us, we'll be left with our true allies.'_

'_And who are our true allies?'_

'_Our? Does that mean you consent?'_ Harry asked with amusement.

Ginny snorted. _'__Let__'__s assume you manage to convince me someday. So whom do you trust now? Malfoy?__'_

'_The son more than the father. Although the father will be useful, especially when Voldemort comes back with one of his Horcruxes. Flitwick is sympathetic. Mum will be behind us. The four of us.'_

'_So you plan to overhaul the ministry and reform the society with all of eight people, which includes five students, two teachers and one suspected Death Eater?'_ Ginny asked incredulously as they walked out to the lake.

Harry shook his head. _'__Don__'__t be silly, Gin! I don__'__t intend to do anything anytime soon! And I wont do anything at all unless I convince you to support me wholeheartedly.__'_

"Harry, you don't have to! You know I would support you regardless of anything," Ginny spoke out seriously as they sat by the lake to watch the sunset. It was a cool yet sunny December evening that the two desired to spend in the wonderful twilight together, away from everyone else. Privacy was hard to come by since the first task.

"I know! As would I! But it is important for me to have you by my side because you believe in my vision and not for any other reason."

"I believe in you," she protested. "Isn't that enough?"

Harry heard the sudden unbidden insecurity in Ginny's voice and moving closer, he pulled her to him so that her back was pressed against his front and his arms were around her waist. Resting his head on her shoulder, he kissed her cheek. _'__For Harry, it is. For Harold Blackwolf, I do not know. I would give away everything__…__ everything, for you, Gin. Nothing is more important to me than you. You taught me how to care__…__ how to love!__'_ He tilted her head sideways to bring her delicious lips in view._'__So if I attempt this, I will need you to believe in it as much as I do. But I will give it all up if I had to choose between this vision and you.__'_And without giving her a chance to respond, he leaned forward and touched her lips hungrily with his own.

Then he felt her reach for his head as she pulled him in. As the kiss deepened, Harry felt Ginny's fingers twine around his hair, keeping him from pulling away. Not that he intended to. Intoxicated by the scent of summer and flowers from her hair and the sweet tenderness of her mouth and tongue, all of Harry's other senses stopped functioning. He couldn't hear the splashing of the lake or the rustling of wind. All was silent and his mind was blank. The only thing that mattered was to prolong that moment till eternity.

However after several minutes, they gently parted. Harry's head buzzing with electricity and he barely registered Ginny's words, "If it's that important to you, then I will try."

Instead, he looked at her bashfully. "Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked breathlessly, and Ginny giggled.

"Stupid question, Harry," was all she said as she settled her head comfortably on his chest and closed her eyes, losing herself in the serene satisfaction of that moment.

Harry closed his eyes as well and entered his mindscape. Ginny was waiting for him. Despite the beauty of the twilight by the lake in the cool evening, there was something entirely more pleasant about spending time here. Something more pleasant, more delightful, more intimate. Harry's gaze fell on the mountains in the distance that protruded as a massive crown on the vast green valley head, adorning the clear blue skies with snowy peaks that jutted out as if with the intention to scale the heavens. And Ginny was sitting by the river, like a lustrous ruby set on the foot of that mountain crown. The two wolves were resting by her feet but their presence did not seem intrusive at all. In fact, Nighteyes and Brighteyes brought with them a sense of belonging that only served to make their own intimacy that much more meaningful. The pleasant roar of the running water heightened Harry's senses and seeing the redhead look at him expectantly, Harry smiled. He was happy. And he was content.

----------

The evening of the ball came all too soon and Harry promptly changed into the new robes his mother had given him that morning for Christmas. His constant attempt since the summer after his first year in using his metamorphmagi gift to gradually alter his appearance from his father's had paid off and nobody with decent eyesight would believe Harry and Mat were twins. His messy hair had settled and became smooth and lustrous, long enough to hide the scar on his forehead, while his facial features had sharpened, resembling Lily more than James. The fact that he hadn't needed glasses since Nighteyes and Swiftwing also reinforced the differences between father and son.

Wearing his robes, black with silver trimmings, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Ginny's words had brought him back to reality. He wasn't making much of an effort to forge useful alliances for the future. Granted that he wasn't planning to do anything as yet but her words only drove home the fact that he wasn't even preparing himself for when he would eventually do something. He decided that the Yule Ball would be an excellent time to rectify his reticence with the attendance of several notable personages, and for that he needed to appear his very best. But to his dismay, he had no idea on what to do or wear, not being really experienced in clothing and attire. Asking Ginny was out of the question as she had been looking forward to surprising him with her appearance and perhaps expecting the same from him. In addition, Ginny had also enlisted the aid of his mother for the whole afternoon. In a fit of frustration, he almost thought of going to Draco for help but decided against it. Draco might be discreet enough but his Housemates weren't, and their mockery could impugn his designs much more than less than perfect attire.

Finally, he decided to go for unique over customary. Picking up an old set of robes that he had outgrown, he began transfiguring it, making it longer, darker and into a single layer, whilst also changing its texture from cotton to silk velvet. After several minutes of hard work, he sighed in satisfaction at the end product - a velvet cape, black on the outside and silver on the inside. A silver-outlined dire wolf motif was emblazoned on the back while the silver inner side had a black-outlined phoenix. The claws of the phoenix had a double hook to hold his wand safely when not in need. He draped the cape around himself, clasped at his neck with a silver metal badge in the shape of a dire wolf's head that he had once made in a fit of boredom. He then lengthened his hair so it fell in wavy locks to his neck and parted it down the middle, giving an aristocratic touch to his appearance.

As a final touch, he picked up his wand and tried to transfigure the wand itself, which wasn't easy, as the transfiguration required a reflective rune to send the magic back at the wood. Extreme precision was required and it took Harry nearly ten minutes before he changed tactics. Instead of transfiguring the wand, he simply created an outer shell of black metal streaked with a spiral of layered silver that emerged as a dire wolf head on the top, fierce yet regal. Satisfied with his appearance, he conjured a single red rose and cast a few charms on it to keep it from spoiling and then he walked to the Common Room with the rose in one hand and the scepter in the other.

The Common Room looked strange with people wearing all kinds of clothes. Everything from highly medieval dress robes that were probably centuries behind Harry's own, to modern muggle black ties and white ties. But when Harry entered, there was a momentary lull of silence as everyone stared at him. Several girls sighed blissfully and with no small amount of appreciation at Harry's appearance, while the boys stared at him in envy. Cho Chang approached him first, clad in a dazzling white satin dress with her hair tied in a bun. She greeted Harry warmly.

"You look absolutely stunning, Harry!" She complimented good-naturedly.

"You're stealing my lines, Cho," Harry complained in a similar vein, causing the pretty Asian to laugh daintily. "Cedric will be feeling very lucky tonight."

"Not as lucky as Ginny, I'm sure," she teased.

"That's where you are mistaken, Cho. When it comes to Ginny and I, it is I who is the lucky one," he said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to greet some other friends before my date takes over the rest of my night."

"Only if you promise a dance with me for later tonight."

"It would be my pleasure," Harry bowed and walked to where Luna had just appeared, climbing up the stairs leading from the girl's dormitories below the Common Room. She had tied her long blond hair in braids that fell gracefully down her pine green robes, reminding Harry of the princesses in muggle fairytale books he used to read to himself as a child. Her usual vacant expression was present without remiss and greatly added to the air of pure innocence exuded by her. Harry stretched his hand to help her climb up the final steps.

"You look lovely tonight," Harry whispered, as he leaned forward to plant a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Harry," she replied in a sing song voice. "Do you think my Neville will approve?"

"If he doesn't I'll have to knock some sense into his head," Harry replied, trying to ignore the sudden rise of whispers at his innocent kiss. A sudden rage shook him at his core with the realization that now that he was 'popular', people didn't take kindly to his friendship with 'Loony' Luna.

"Don't let them spoil your evening, Harry," Luna said quietly, correctly interpreting his emotion. "Ginny will be down soon. I'm meeting Neville outside the Common Room. We'll be waiting for you unless Brown Nosed Salamanders chase us away." After Harry nodded with a grin, she walked out of the Common Room.

It didn't take long for Ginny to appear. The instant she walked up, her eyes fell on her date and her jaw dropped to the floor and she froze on her spot. Harry's reaction was a complete mirror of Ginny's and the scepter slipped from his fingers falling to the ground with a clang that instantly drew the attention of everyone still remaining in the Common Room.

The first thing Harry noticed was Ginny's hair. She usually kept it loose or tied in a ponytail but this time it was completely different. Her long hair was tied back in smooth twists around her head with volume on top though some bangs fell down her face. Just above her forehead were two thin silver ribbons interlinked with each other that made a simple yet elegant diadem. Her face was that of an angel.

He then moved his gaze to her gown. It was beautiful royal-blue panne velvet that shined without being obtrusive and came up to her shoulders. On top was a black and silver bodice of double laces, and satin on the upper body and as sleeves. On her neck was a simple silver chain with a blue sapphire pendant, resplendent in the faint light of the Common Room, and matching earrings. The earrings had been Harry's gift to her for her birthday earlier that year while the chain was from Christmas. While Ginny's face was like an angel, the rest of her was a queen.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered a nudge on his shoulder and a voice whispered in amusement, "Ahem… repeat after me… 'you… look… beautiful… Ginny…'"

It was only subconsciously that Harry could make out that Cho Chang was speaking to him. Without really thinking about it, he stammered, "Y-You look b-b-beautiful, Ginny." He then felt himself being pushed toward his date as he stumbled forward. Luckily, Ginny reacted fast enough to get hold of him.

Giggling, Ginny said, "Thanks, Cho! That's the catch of my life."

'_Harry, are you all right?'_ she thought, slightly worried when Harry kept staring at her motionlessly.

'_I-I think… I-I'm… having a stroke!' _Harry thought in gasps, clutching his chest, as he drank in the beauty of the redhead from closer quarters.

'_Oh, stop being melodramatic!'_ she scolded jokingly, as she kissed his cheek tenderly while brushing aside a lock of recently lengthened hair from his face, making him blush profusely. "You look really wonderful too. And I suppose that rose is for me?"

That jolted him to reality. "A rose for my rose!" He declared with a goofy grin, as he pinned it to the black lace bodice on her chest.

'_Although I'm really flattered by the thought, please tell me that was spontaneous and you didn't prepare that line!'_

'_Don't blame me!'_ Harry complained._ 'You look so utterly, completely, mind-bogglingly, downright and entirely beautiful. No, not beautiful! That's like calling the Everest a tiny lump on the road! You look divine… heavenly… a goddess. Yes, a goddess!'_

'_Harry, you're gushing,'_ Ginny smiled at him lovingly. _'And you look absolutely delectable as well. But I think we should make a move. Everyone's staring at us.'_

'_As long as staring is all they do! I don't want to have to use my scepter to banish them away if they come close to you! You're mine!' _Harry said, picking up his scepter. _'Now, let's try this again.' _With a smile, he gave his hand to Ginny. "My lady, you look absolutely enchanting tonight," he spoke out loud with a bow, and led her out of the Common Room to where Neville and Luna were waiting.

Neville was wearing fine robes that spoke of a well to-do and noble pureblood family, a perfectly charming prince for his date. When he first saw them, he smiled in appreciation but as they came closer, his lips curled downwards in a frown.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"Harry, where's your ring?" Neville asked quietly, while raising his hand to show a golden ring with a white tree inscribed on it. "It's a tradition for heirs along with the family heads to wear the family-ring in the Yule Ball. It is an insult for an elder son to be seen with bare fingers."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose I am not the heir then," he said quietly, as Ginny clasped his hand and Neville nodded with a deeper frown.

"I think this is the perfect time for me to give you your Christmas present," Ginny said softly, pulling something out of a secret pocket in her robes.

"Ginny, you don't have to," Harry protested.

'_Shut up, Harry!' _

Out loud, she said, "I've been at it since we were told about the Tournament. I thought you might need it for the Yule Ball." She took out a blue velvet box and opened it. The other three's eyes bulged in amazement on seeing its contents - a silver ring with a perfectly shaped head of Harry's dire wolf form on it.

"Will you tell me what, why and how you made this?" Harry asked emotionlessly.

"I thought of transfiguring something initially, but Professor Flitwick said a transfigured or conjured ring wouldn't hold all the charms that a family-ring requires. So I asked Bill to send a little bit of moon-silver from Egypt. It is very rare but Gringotts usually manages to retrieve some from the deep tombs in Egypt. Draco surreptitiously asked his father how to replicate the charms on a family-ring and together with Professors Lily and Flitwick, we made this. As to why, I think you can answer that better."

'_You don't know how much this means to me,' _Harry thought silently, as he slipped the ring on the ring finger of his right hand. Leaning forward, he kissed Ginny on the forehead tenderly.

'_Actually, I do. You know, common minds and sharing thoughts?'_ Ginny thought back teasingly.

'_You never cease to amaze me but… enticing me with rings, my love?'_ he asked playfully to diffuse the seriousness that had unsettled them._ 'Is this something you read in that marriage customs section all those years ago?'_

'_Keep going like this and you'll find yourself short of one date tonight, Mr. Blackwolf!' _Ginny shot back dangerously.

'_I get your point,'_ he conceded hastily. "We should hurry now to make it to the Opening."

As Contestants, or date in Luna's case, they were required to open the dancing, and Harry wasn't looking forward to it. Sure his mother and Ginny had made sure he could dance fairly well, but the idea of being seen by the whole school, delegates from two other schools, the parents of the Contestants and other invited guests was a bit harrowing for him. But he vowed to carry himself with proper dignity.

Their entrance in the Great Hall, although not as spectacular as in the Common Room due to the sheer size of the magically expanded hall, was much more pronounced than that of most other couples. Most of the people had already gathered and were talking or enjoying a drink while violins and harps played in the background. Separating for the moment from Neville and Luna, and ignoring stares from surrounding students, Harry and Ginny went to Lily, who was sitting next to McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape in a table. The High Table had been dismantled and there was free sitting for the most part, except that Contestants and their dates had to sit with each other.

Lily smiled proudly at them. "Between the two of you, I am certain you have made every single student here jealous. Perhaps several adults as well."

Ignoring Harry's mortification at hearing his mother's words, Ginny smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Professor Lily. I also cannot thank you enough for taking me shopping for these wonderful robes."

"I told you, you would appreciate them a lot more in the evening," Lily smiled at the girl. "Now, don't let us older people keep you occupied for long. Tonight is for youth and vigor."

As they walked away, Harry with his enhanced hearing, heard Flitwick comment:

"I have never seen a couple look more fitting or comely as these two. Minerva?"

"I must say I do agree with Filius on this," McGonagall said. Then she sighed. "Though, I had heard some talk of Miss Weasley coming with the younger Potter and had my hopes on seeing them together. I still say they would make a good couple. Miss Weasley is breaking many hearts tonight by refusing to even glance at anyone but her date."

Harry nearly froze on his spot. He felt waves of guilt coming from his date. _'__Ginny?__'_

"Are you blind, Minerva, that you have allowed yourself to be convinced about that? If Potter and his son, and I mean the one that is identical to him, could ever manage to get out of their little heads," Snape was saying with a sneer that Harry couldn't see but correctly assumed to be present, "they would see the futility in trying to come between those two youngsters."

"Severus!" Flitwick exclaimed with much amusement. "Was it my aging ears or did I truly hear some sensitivity from you?"

'_Ginny?'_ Harry repeated, ignoring the teachers.

"Oh, leave Severus alone, Filius," Lily scolded lightly before her tone changed. "Let us not talk about my family anymore tonight."

'_First, promise me this wont affect our night,' _Ginny replied hesitatingly as she led them towards the punch bowl.

'_You know I wouldn't do anything unwarranted.'_

'_I know, and that is what scares me,'_ Ginny thought quietly. Sighing, she started telling him, knowing that Harry could very well find out by shifting her memories if he really wanted to. _'Mat asked me to attend the ball as his date. I declined as politely as I could and he seemed to accept it. Then Ron came and shouted at me. 'For my own good' seemed to be the focus of his verbal assault before Hermione lashed out at him. Oh, you have to see my memory of that. Patronus moment, definitely.' _She waited as Harry leaned forward to pour two glasses of the berry-flavored punch and handed one to her. _'She was going on about how he should think of his own date instead, and he sort of assumed that Hermione would go with him. Insensitive idiot! Hermione, apparently, had a date already, though Ron was convinced she was only fibbing. The next day, Professor Potter asked me to stay back after class and hinted on giving me extra credit if I went with Mat instead of you. In fact, he also hinted on continuous extra credit if I became Mat's girlfriend.'_

Seething inside, Harry drained his glass and refilled it. _'__What did you do?__'_

'_Let's just say your father was acquainted with a little thing called WWW - Wrath of the Weasley Women! You know that thing you are so familiar with? He gave me a week of detention afterward and I was worried he might use that time to be with Mat, but Professor Lily came later and said she'd take my detentions. That's when we did most of the final touches on your ring. She also made Mat apologize to me. Apparently, Ron had gone to Professor Potter and not Mat.'_ She paused when she felt Harry's attention wavering,_ 'Harry? What's wrong?'_

Harry was staring wide-eyed at something. "I… I think I found out who Hermione's date is?"

Surprised, Ginny turned her head in the direction Harry was facing and was equally shocked. "D-Draco?"

"A pleasant evening, Miss Weasley, Mr.… I suppose I ought to call you Potter, but seeing your family-ring, one that I am not yet acquainted with, I am at a loss. I apologize for my discourtesy," Draco said formally as he kissed Ginny's hand and shook Harry's before continuing, "Permit me to introduce my charming companion for this evening, Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked amused at Draco's formality. "He's been like this all evening. I've been trying to make him lighten up."

"You wont succeed, Hermione," Harry said with a grin. "It's been bred into him. And with his father present… Say, Draco, have you introduced Hermione to Lord Malfoy yet?" he asked curiously.

At that question, Draco paled significantly, though it made little difference to his complexion. "Yes, about that, Harry," he said, ignoring Hermione's triumph at his sudden disregard for decorum, "Um… I was wondering if you… I mean, would you possibly think of… that is to say, you might…"

"Harry will do it, Draco," Ginny supplied helpfully, ignoring Harry's indignant expression. "Now, what does he have to do? Before the dance starts, if you please?"

"Yes. I apologize for my lack of coherence," Draco nodded, with his pureblood mask back in place. "I would be extremely grateful if you could join me while I introduce Hermione to father and perhaps judging by his reaction, lend me some support." Turning to Ginny, he said with a smile, "After the dance, of course."

He had barely finished speaking when the music stopped and the main lights faded, allowing dimmer lights to highlight the dance floor. On cue, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the dance floor, followed by Draco and Hermione. Cedric and Cho, Neville and Luna, the twins accompanied by Angelina and another girl Harry knew only as Alicia, soon joined them. Mat appeared next with a blushing Parvati Patil latched onto his arms. The Durmstrang contestants congregated a distance from the Hogwarts people and Harry noticed Viktor Krum throwing a few dark glares towards Hermione and Draco. The Beauxbatons contestants and their partners took the middle section, with Fleur nearest to them.

"'Arry! Ginny! Mes amis! You look so lovely!" She smiled at them dazzlingly. Harry returned the smile and Ginny looked rather pleased that he wasn't affected at all by the half-veela even at her radiant best. The same couldn't be said of most other guys present though Neville with his fully occluded mind managed not to do anything silly, and Draco managed to retain a modicum of self-control. The worst affected, unfortunately for Fleur, was her date, who could do little but stare at the girl with a tilted head and nod without listening to a single word she said.

Then the music started, a slow waltz to begin with, and Harry swept Ginny around the floor, his cape billowing seamlessly and seemingly with perfect coordination with the dancers themselves. Harry had attached his scepter to the hook on the phoenix's claws and cast a repelling charm to keep the cape from touching any human except for he and Ginny.

As they danced, unaware that nearly every eye was fixed on them, even more so than the Fleur whose date was struggling to focus on the dancing part, they were fixated solely on each other's eyes. Harry's right hand had slowly moved up from her waist to just below her neck, stroking the stray strands of hair fondly and when the first song reached it final note, he drew her closer and reached for her lips.

Applause resounded, not just for Harry and Ginny, but for all the contestants who had braved the first task and also for opening the dance and other students and even some of the family members started entering the dance floor. Harry danced the next song with Ginny again before exchanging partners with Neville for the third one. He then kept his promise to Cho, not that it was an unpleasant task, and danced a livelier jig with her.

Deciding to take a break, he poured himself another drink and saw Draco look at him pointedly. Nodding, he waited for his new Slytherin friend to leave the dance floor with his partner and together they walked to the Malfoy patriarch, who was seated between several ministry officials and foreign dignitaries.

"Father," Draco bowed politely and Harry mimicked his action with a simple, "Lord Malfoy."

"Draco. Harold," Malfoy nodded and turning his gaze to their dates, asked, "May I have the pleasure of being acquainted with your lovely companion?"

Seeing Draco hesitate, Harry spoke first, "Certainly, Lord Malfoy. This charming lady next to Draco is Hermione Granger, a good friend and one of the Hogwarts contestants. She is unarguably the most intelligent witch of our year, and perhaps in the entire school as well. I have also heard a rumor amongst the staff claiming her clever enough to eventually take the mantle left by Lady Ravenclaw." He repressed a smile when the aristocrat's disdainful expression on hearing Hermione's muggle surname changed to a curious one at his description.

Hermione, finding it hard not to blush at Harry's lavish praise, did a courtesy and politely said, "Draco valiantly rescued me out of a particularly difficult position when I was trapped by some unsavory people, by asking me to be his date. I am indeed grateful to him."

Malfoy nodded slowly while observing Hermione and his son with increasing curiosity for a few seconds. Then he gracefully beckoned to those seated besides him and introduced them, "My wife, Narcissa. Minister Fudge, Monsieur and Madame Pierre, and Minister Korlev. Madam Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and," he squinted his eyes at the person sitting in the far end, and Harry was surprised to see Ginny's brother Percy taking notes on a pad.

"Wetherby," Fudge provided helpfully. "My assistant since that unfortunate incident with Crouch."

Minister Pierre looked at the four children with a kind smile. "The Chimaera Hunters! It is indeed an honor to meet you in person."

"A greater honor to meet you, Monsieur Pierre," Harry said politely. "I was impressed by your speech on a Pan European Magical Government. The economic and political synergy thus created will definitely make it the prime force in the International Confederation."

"You are aware of it?" Pierre asked with considerably deepening interest. "I wouldn't have expected one so young to be showing interest in politics already."

"Harold is a highly talented young man, Monsieur Pierre," Malfoy commented. "I am sure we would enjoy hearing his views on the topic but perhaps some other time? I fear we are boring the ladies immensely." Turning to Harry, he asked curiously, "I am afraid I am unacquainted with the ring on your finger, Harold!"

Draco's eyes widened and he touched Harry lightly on the back to allow him to speak. "Yes father. Harold desires to move out of the limelight of his brother's fame and make his own mark without being treated specially as brother of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"A most admirable desire," Malfoy nodded vacantly, as if expecting that very answer from his son. In a swift motion, he turned to Fudge, "Minister, I am sure you could be of assistance to the young Chimaera Hunter?"

"Mr. Potter," Fudge spoke out in bemusement. "Why would you want to change your name? Being a Potter is a matter of great pride and honor. Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Meaning no disrespect, sir," Harry said politely, surreptitiously shifting his scepter so the wolf's head was facing the minister. He had caught on to Malfoy's ploy. "It is that very reaction I wish to avoid. I do not want to reach the top only to be told that it was my brother's fame that carried me there. I am sure you can sympathize… having worked your way up to the topmost position in Magical Britain with pure diligence, hard work and merit." His flattery did the trick, and Fudge spluttered in delight.

"Certainly! Certainly! An admirable notion! I agree, Lucius. Young Mr. Potter here is a very special young man. I will send you the required papers, Harry, and you will be able to use your new name, either on coming of age or in the impossible eventuality of being disowned by your family."

"There is no time like the present, Cornelius," Malfoy said while refilling the minister's goblet with wine. "I am sure young Wetherby has a document of every possible nature in that briefcase of his."

"B-But Lucius," Fudge protested, taking a long sip of his wine and licking his lips appreciatively. "Why the rush? Let the boy enjoy the night!"

"To wear a fully magical and functional family-ring without being legally recognized is a grave insult not only to Harold but to the ministry itself!" Malfoy said sharply. He glanced at the French Minister who was observing the exchange with much interest.

"Lucius is correct, Cornelius!" Pierre interrupted with a hint of triumph in his voice. Turning to Harry, he winked as he said, "As Britain doesn't seem duly interested in your new title, perhaps you might consider becoming a citizen of France? I am sure we could do with the diplomatic boost it will give us to have a Chimaera Hunter become a citizen of France. I have the documents here with…"

"Now look here, Pierre!" Fudge barked, spilling a few drops of his wine on the table. "You can't do that. Wetherby, give me a Family Registration Form!"

"Minister, perhaps it is better if we consider the implications of such a request in greater detail with the aid of the Department of…"

"If I want your opinion, Wetherby, I will ask for it! The form, please!" Fudge demanded irritably, shooting a nasty glare at Pierre.

From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Amelia Bones observe the proceedings with guarded humor. It seemed as if she enjoyed seeing her boss being rattled even if it were Lucius Malfoy who was the cause of it. She smiled when her eyes met Harry's, though she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Just then, Percy handed him a piece of parchment reluctantly, and Harry filled in the relevant details about himself. Being born in a line of prominent purebloods, the process was much less cumbersome than he had imagined it to be. After five minutes, all he was left with was a few more details regarding lordship over an estate.

'_Ginny, are you happy with Blackwolf? Lady Ginevra Blackwolf?"_

'_That's GINNY Blackwolf!' _she returned indignantly.

'_Primary family crest: head of dire wolf in silver… Secondary insignia? Family-ring: moon-silver with primary crest… Root: must I put Potter? How about Slytherin? Magic will accept it due to our link as Parselmouths. That will surprise them! Family estate? Family description… the Potters are Brave and Ancient while Blacks are Noble and Ancient… Malfoys are Valiant and Ancient… Weasleys have lost theirs but they used to be Ancient and Righteous… Diggorys used to be Noble and Honorable… Since we aren't ancient or particularly honest, how about Regal and Gallant? Lord Harold and Lady Ginevra of the Most Regal and Gallant House of Blackwolf!'_

'_Works for me! Secondary insignia… not a griffin or phoenix, as several other families have those. Snake is so Slytherin and…'_

'_I was thinking of a tiger. It matches our personality well… dire wolf for me and tiger… tigress for you,' _he thought back quickly. On Ginny's approval, he jotted it down._ 'Tiger in gold… What about family estate? Somehow, I doubt Slytherin's secret chamber counts.'_

"The Eyerie, Black Mountains in Wales," Draco whispered on seeing his friend frown.

Harry frowned at Draco curiously but seeing his serious and forceful expression, he jotted it down quietly. On completing the form, he pricked his finger and allowed a few drops of his blood to fall on the parchment. On contact, the parchment began glowing in bright colors, which faded after a few moments. Harry then handed it back to Fudge.

"Slytherin!" Fudge gasped on perusing through the parchment. "What utter rubbish! No Potter ever had any link to Slytherin!"

"Magic has accepted his blood to be speaking the truth, Cornelius," Malfoy snapped irritably. Lowering his voice, he whispered, "You are acting like a fool. Pierre would grab at any opportunity to have the Blackwolf Family as French citizens. It will be a matter of utmost embarrassment for the ministry! You must sign the parchment in assent! I have personally been to the Eyerie and ministry inspection is not necessary. It is a vast and ample estate that justifies the creation of a new family with a title of lordship."

Fudge spluttered. "I-I guess it's all okay then." He hastily signed the parchment, which glowed again for an instant. "Lord Blackwolf, I welcome you as the newest member of Britain's Magical Community. May the Most Regal and Gallant House of Blackwolf prosper in the days to come. However, your title will only be legally acceptable when you reach of age."

"Or disowned by your current family," Malfoy added crisply. "I see your lovely companion has been glancing in your direction for some time now, Harold. Perhaps you might want to return to her for the rest of the evening."

Thanking them politely, Harry bowed to the guests and noticed Minister Pierre and Madam Bones regard him with amusement. He then returned to Ginny, who had by then danced with Neville, Draco, Cedric, Fred, George, and a boy from Beauxbatons, and appeared to be bursting with news for Harry.

'_Apparently, Draco walked into the library with Hermione in an uncomfortable position. The Durmstrang crowd had surrounded her and Viktor Krum was suggesting she should go to the ball with him, but Draco interrupted and said, 'Have you considered my proposal yet, Miss Granger? I would be immensely honored to have your pleasant company for the ball.' and despite their earlier differences, Hermione said yes, that she would like to go with him.'_

'_Wow,'_ Harry managed to utter, before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mat was standing there and hoping for a dance with Ginny.

Stifling his anger, he looked at Ginny. _'__Do you?__'_

'_You know that I don't, but I think I will. I need to let him know I'm with you for good. But thanks for letting me make the decision.'_

Nodding, Harry allowed Mat to take his place and looked around to see his mother standing alone, staring at the dance floor longingly. Stifling his annoyance with his father for not looking after her, he walked to her.

"May I have the pleasure of the dance, my lady?" Harry asked with a grin and Lily joined him with a laugh.

"I am pleased that you are being mature enough not to make a scene," she whispered. "I know you heard us earlier."

Smiling, Harry replied, "I'm glad it pleases you. Thank you for looking after Ginny. The robes, the ring and the detentions."

Shrugging even whilst dancing, Lily merely replied, "She's literally my daughter now, isn't she! I'm not doing _you_ any favor by taking care of her."

"Thanks, mum."

"Mum?" Lily teased with mock disappointment. "Whatever happened to 'my lady'? Men, I tell you! You think they really care for you and all they really…"

"Why aren't you dancing with father?" Harry interrupted, not wanting to hear his mother finish that sentence.

Lily shook her head in amusement at her son's evasion. "James doesn't dance. It's not a manly thing. I'm glad both my sons are not putting any store into that foolish notion. Although, I do think he has found a kindred soul in Ron Weasley."

Harry snorted. "I think they are both angry that the girls they most want are dancing with the people they despise above everyone else."

Lily shook her head again, this time with sadness. After a few seconds of dancing silently, she said humorously, "Don't pride yourself so, young man. I have it on good authority that Severus Snape, You-Know-Who and Lucius Malfoy appear, in that particular order, before you for that title."

"Brilliant idea, mum!" Harry said excitedly. "Snape has been trying desperately to avoid staring at you since you stepped onto the dance floor! He should give up, I reckon! Obviously, he can't stare at the students! Why don't you make my words come true and dance with the one person father hates above everyone else?"

'_Harry, can you come here, please?'_ Ginny's voice came in his head, full of fear and fury.

Stopping suddenly, Harry turned around and saw Ginny staring furiously at Ron. Mat appeared as if he was trying to placate both Weasleys but failing hopelessly. Rage shook to the very core of Harry's body and he didn't even register his mother's words, "Go to her," as he marched purposefully across the dance floor. To the amazement of everyone around him, and fear for those who had witnessed his duel earlier that year, a pale white light glowed around him - his griffin armor of fury, and the crowd seamlessly parted before him, despite walking straight through the middle of the floor. Before he could reach them however, he felt a hand touch him and instantly recoil at the freezing yet burning armor.

"'Arry!" Fleur called out while rubbing her hand on her robe. "Let me handle zis," she said urgently and walked to Ron, who froze at the sight of the half-veela approach him. Fleur batted her eyelids once and Ron's jaws would have fallen to the floor if his face were big enough. Without any warning, she pulled Ron away and led him to dance the dying moments of the song.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked in concern, as the girl slipped into his arms. "I'm here now."

'_That… that… aargh!' _she yelled in their mind, an action not as satisfactory as yelling with the mouth but considering the situation, a worthy substitute.

"Hush, don't let it bother you. Let's sit out for the rest of the night," Harry said quietly, taking Ginny out of the dance floor and to the table where Neville and Luna were sitting.

'_Harry, I'll be fine! I think you should go and thank Fleur. The poor girl hasn't danced with a single person, save Neville, who could even slightly resist her charm.'_

'_I don't want to leave you like this!'_

'_I'm fine, Harry! Neville and Luna are here. Please do this… Fleur asked me very nicely if she could have a dance with you.'_

Nodding, Harry left her with their friends and walked back to the dance floor where Fleur had abandoned Ron. The male redhead kept staring at her in a manner similar to that of a goldfish. Harry smiled when Fleur noticed him and she walked towards him for the next dance.

"Thank you, Fleur," Harry whispered, as he took the mesmerizing beauty in his arms for a slow waltz.

"Non, mon ami! I can't stand that boy!" Fleur complained despite keeping a smile on her face. "And it was a pleasure to help a blossoming young love like you and Ginny!"

Blushing, Harry focused on the dance. "You're a really good dancer," he said appreciatively after some time.

"Oui! I love dancing! Unfortunately, I cannot say zat I have danced with many boys. I thought it would be unlikely to have a proper dance here either. It is I who must thank you, Harry Potter," Fleur said while leaning forward to kiss Harry on the cheek. "Très bien! I shan't keep you from Ginny any longer. Good luck for ze next task."

"You too, Fleur!" Harry smiled politely. "It was really my pleasure. Let me know anytime you would like a dance and if Ginny doesn't mind, I'll be at your service."

Harry returned to the table where he had left Ginny and blinked on seeing it vacant save Luna. He frowned and opened his mouth to ask about Ginny's whereabouts but Luna beat him to it.

"Her parents took her out of the hall for a family meeting. Neville went to keep an eye on her from a distance."

Nodding, Harry walked towards the exit and thanked Neville, who was indeed keeping an eye on a Weasley family meeting. From the corridor, Harry saw all the Weasleys present at Hogwarts gathered outside on the grounds and out of earshot. The adults, who had been invited as a Contestant's parents, Percy as a ministry representative, the twins, Ron and finally, Ginny. They were all glaring at either Ron or Ginny.

'_What happened?'_ he asked Ginny, who immediately turned to the entrance from where he was walking towards them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," Percy spoke first, exuding an air of self-importance. He seemed slightly put off by the fact that Harry had garnered greater attention from the three ministers than he. "As you can see, we are having a family discussion and would prefer some privacy."

"He's staying!" Ginny said in a menacing tone. "I don't trust anyone here! Harry's staying or I'm leaving with him!" Her words left her parents dismayed and more than a little upset, especially Arthur.

While Molly seemed intent on starting a verbal battle with her daughter, Arthur appeared to have aged several years on the spot at his daughter's words. He held back his wife and whispered, "You don't mean that, princess."

"I do!" Ginny yelled in frustration. "None of you care for me like Harry does! Percy never cares for anyone or anything unless it'll help his career. The only time Fred and George have ever truly worried for me was after I fought a Chimaera. Ron… Ron is the worst! And… and, you and mum… I can never trust you again!"

'_Ginny, calm down! I'm here and I'm not leaving!'_ Harry sent to her soothingly.

Meanwhile, Ron started yelling as well, "See what I mean! He's turning her against us, her own family! I did what I had to do! It was for her own good! She's getting out of control!"

Arthur was one of the most sedate men Harry would eventually claim having had met. But like most calm people, he reached his tipping point at that moment, and lost control. "Ronald, get out of my sight!" He spoke dangerously in a low volume that sounded deadly and his entire family turned to him in shock. "Just leave! Everyone, go! Molly, you as well! I want to speak to Harry and Ginny in private."

Surprised, Harry watched the dumbstruck Weasleys obey Arthur in disbelief, as if their legs were carrying them on their own.

'_Daddy's never been mad before. They are afraid. Even mum.'_

"I don't want either of you to think that I am angry with you," Arthur said after calming himself. "Ginny, did you really mean it when you said you didn't trust me anymore?"

Ginny looked down feeling somewhat ashamed, but resolutely said, "I could lie and say I didn't."

Arthur sighed and lowered himself to the ground. Sitting on top of the stone, he asked, "Is it because of the Legilimency fiasco with Dumbledore?"

"You should have trusted me!" Ginny said, wiping away a stray tear from her eyes. "You should have asked me! Professor Lily trusted Harry! She trusted me! Even if she didn't, she still would never have allowed Dumbledore to rape our minds!" Seeing her father's shocked expression, she continued, "That's what it is, didn't you know? He was in my head! He could see and do what he wanted! He could have even planted suggestions like an Imperius! Harry had been teaching me how to defend myself from such an attack and we held him off. But daddy," she sobbed tearfully. "How could you?"

Harry had had enough. Despite the presence of Ginny's father, he opened his arms to let Ginny in and stroked her hair gently.

'_I am here, Gin. Don't be afraid! No one will hurt you!'_

"No one will hurt you tonight!" he repeated out loud.

"They nearly did!"Ginny's frightened tone shocked Harry more than the words itself.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Ron brought me a drink when I was dancing with Mat. I… sensed something was off about the manner in which Ron brought it straight to the dance floor," she paused and thought, _'__I sensed the magic of a potion in it,__'_ and continued speaking out loud, "And after I confronted them, Mat confessed to it being laced with a love potion. He wanted me to take it while facing Mat so I would fall in love with him. I should never have told you to let me dance with him. I could have lost you!" She cried even harder at that. _'__They would have ruined our friendship and l-love. They would have s-separated us! They would have destroyed us!__'_

"Hush Gin," Harry said with concern and love, forcing his anger away. He rocked her soothingly for a minute, ignoring Arthur's keen observation. "A potion can only create an obsession. You wouldn't have fallen in love with Mat; you would have merely been obsessed with him. You worry needlessly! Do you think I would have accepted your obsession as natural? Had you drunk the potion, I would have known what they had done, and taken you to mum or Madam Pomfrey. You are safe! You were always safe!"

'_My angel, think of what we have! Can any potion change that? Can any potion make you feel the same way about someone else? We are one! Don't you forget!' _

Closing his eyes, he brought them both to their mindscape where Ginny's pain summoned all the animals from wherever they were. They gathered around the two protectively, the wolves, tigers and griffins growling, while the two snakes coiled around their feet. The eagles landed on their shoulder and rubbed their wings comfortingly, and Ginevra the fire phoenix and Harold the lightning phoenix trilled a reassuring song of love and affection. Feeling Ginny relax in his arms, he brought them back to reality where when he opened his eyes, Arthur was blinking rapidly. Looking at Ginny, he saw the reason why. Where moments ago, she had been crying inconsolably, now she had a serene smile on her face and her eyes were full of tenderness as she looked at Harry.

'_Your father is watching us,'_ he let Ginny know, who didn't seem bothered at all.

'_I don't care. I meant what I said earlier. You're the only one I need! I love you so much, Harry. I now understand. I'm sorry for thinking a potion could take it away,'_ she said feeling slightly ashamed.

'_Sorry for being afraid to lose me? You really are silly!'_ he smiled reassuringly and kissed her forehead chastely just below her lace diadem.

"Ahem," Arthur interrupted with a strange expression and misty eyes. He looked at Ginny and then at Harry. Shaking his head, he turned to Ginny. "I would have said that despite all the idiotic things Ron did, he was at the very least correct in thinking you were too young to move so fast in a relationship. But…" he held up his hand to stop Ginny from interrupting. "But after seeing you in the last few minutes, I…" Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and turned to Harry, "Son, you're not the only natural occlumens I have known," he announced, leaving both Harry and Ginny shocked.

After several moments passed, he continued, "Ginny's Uncle Fabian was one. There were so many times after the tragedy of their stillborn child that I saw him comfort his wife in much the same manner as you did to my daughter. So much so that I even managed to pick up stray thoughts spoken wordlessly between them when in high emotional turmoil." He gazed at his daughter and her friend, and asked with much gravity, "I know what you have done. But do you realize the magnitude of your decision?"

"Yes, we do!" Ginny replied angrily. "And don't you dare judge Harry or take him away from me!"

"I don't! I wont!" Arthur said hurriedly. Then with tears of his own, he continued, "I promise I wont, little princess. Please give some credit to daddy." He stretched his arms and his eyes begged his daughter to not reject him.

'_Ginny, go! It doesn't matter if he accepts us. We are one. But he needs you.'_

Nodding, Ginny went to her father and allowed him to embrace her. "Thank you!" He whispered to her, and looking at Harry, he repeated, "Thank you!" After a minute, he let go of his daughter and said, "I can't believe how young you are and… no, you are mature for your age. I am happy for you, Ginny, or at least I will be, once I get over the shock and come to terms with this revelation. But your secret will stay with me. I will prohibit Ron from harassing either of you again. If he disobeys me, he will be severely punished. I will also give similar instructions to the rest of the family. In return, although I will trust you, I want your solemn promise to wait until you are both at least sixteen before taking your relationship to the next physical level."

"Agreed," Harry and Ginny said together, making Arthur smile in remembrance of his late brother-in-law and his wife.

"Then I will leave you for tonight. I am sure you would like some more time to yourself rather than return for dinner before you go to bed. Beds, I mean," he corrected himself with a flush, before he turned and walked away.


	8. Wit of a Mage

**Author's Notes:**

1. Somebody asked in a review about Swiftwing and Brightwing. The Great Eagle is actually a mix between Tolkien's eagles and the New Zealand Eagle (Hokioi/Hakawai/Haast's), perhaps tending more towards the realistic New Zealand Eagle. For pictures, just search in google or yahoo.

2. Yes, the story will have some elements of the medieval era, and especially Arthurian Legends, but nothing too over and will definitely not bring back horse riding, medieval sieges and the like. That would be too improbable.

3. Fred and George, I do understand, are very popular characters and I like them too. But in this fic, in particular, they wont be in Harry's camp. They wont be bad characters, not at all. But I can't see them going against Prongs, Padfoot and Dumbledore (who has always turned a blind eye to their pranks). They wont antagonize Harry as much as in the beginning, but they wont be his buddies either. Sorry, if that's not what you were expecting, but there is little compatibility between my Harry and the twins.

4. Thanks to everyone who comments, to Pooky for his help, and mwinnike my amazing beta.

**Chapter 8 - Wit of a Mage**

"_The wise man doesn't only give the right answers, he poses the right questions."_ - Claude Levi-Strauss

The morning after the ball came as a complete shock to Harry and Ginny. They had skipped dinner, choosing instead to spend time with each other in the Common Room before returning to their dormitories. It hadn't taken long for Harry to convince Ginny that the love potion wouldn't have affected their relationship but the shock of Ron's offense had affected Ginny more than either of them could have thought. He was, after all, her brother, an idiot, no doubt, but her idiot brother. They had debated complaining to Flitwick, but decided against it. With James Potter and Albus Dumbledore opposed to them, any such complaint would amount to little in the end. But Harry silently vowed to himself that he would have retribution from all those who had made Ginny suffer. And so walking distractedly to the Great Hall for breakfast, he didn't notice the strange and wary looks that were being cast on him. Ginny, however, did.

'_What's wrong with everyone today, Harry?'_ she asked with a mental frown. _'It's supposed to be a nice and happy Boxing Day Hogsmeade weekend!'_

'_What do you mean?'_ Looking around, Harry noticed the whispers and frightened looks from a group of Hufflepuff First Years, and he frowned as well. _'Oh! I don't know!'_ he replied, taking a seat and looking at Luna questioningly.

Luna shook her head sadly and passed the day's edition of the Daily Prophet to him.

Harry's frown deepened into a scowl as he and Ginny read the front page:

_**Brother of Boy Who Lived - Hero or Dark Wizard?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It has come into the attention of this reporter that Harry Potter, brother of our nation's beloved Matthew Potter known for his famous defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named, is a natural occlumens. Natural occlumency has for long been frowned upon in our society as a borderline dark art and one wonders how a prominent pureblood family aligned to the Light such as the Potters could have fallen to such depths. But can one really blame the family for one wayward child? Is it the fault of James Potter, renowned ex-Auror and current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in Hogwarts or Lily Potter, Professor of Ancient Runes or Matthew Potter, the Boy Who Lived, that a black sheep was born in their family? Are they deserving of scorn or pity?_

_On interviewing Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor, one got the impression that Harry Potter bodes much peril to his fellow students. "His brother is my best friend, but Harry is Dark. He defeated me and Mat [Matthew Potter in a duel using the Dark Arts and has enchanted my baby sister to fall for him. He's a complete menace," - a sentiment that, this reporter ascertained, is shared by several other students. "The Headmaster hinted that Harry Potter must have used the Dark Arts to confound the Goblet of Fire in choosing him to represent Hogwarts," says Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor Fourth Year. "And the Chimaera," adds Parvati Patil, "He killed a Chimaera, didn't he? That's Dark magic for you!"_

_One does indeed wonder how exactly a group of underage students could defeat, indeed kill a Chimaera? To all those in audience, it was absolutely clear that Harry Potter had taken the lead during the First Task in the Triwizard Tournament while facing the fell beast. A beast that even a group of fully trained adult wizards would fear approaching. The Chimaera in question, this reporter has ascertained, was originally not meant to be part of the Tournament, but was added in the final moments after a team of Hunters managed to retrieve one. A team that lost more than half of its members in the process to merely capture a creature that was utterly and mercilessly destroyed by a group of students led by Harry Potter. One wonders what other skills are being hidden by this fourteen year old! One also wonders with much foreboding the impact of having such a person in the sanctum of Hogwarts where our younger generation resides in their most influential age. _

_But before I conclude, it is my most humble request to all readers; please do not blame the Potters, who have been nothing but the epitome of kindness and generosity in our society, for this black sheep in the family. In this hour of peril, they need our support, not our antipathy! But, is there nothing that we can do to prevent the rise of yet another You Know Who?_

Seething with anger, Harry crumpled the paper and throwing it aside, stalked out of Hall, ignoring the whispers and stares following his every movement with great caution. He rushed out without a second look, though if he had he would have seen that not every face was full of scorn or fear. Behind Lily Potter's mask of decorum could be seen a glint of fury unlike ever before, one that was matched and perhaps surpassed by Ginny in its full entirety. Flitwick and Snape were shaking their heads in disgust at the news article, a sentiment that several of the students in their respective Houses seemed to echo. However, all Harry could sense at that moment was the scorn from the Gryffindors, the fear from the Hufflepuffs, the gleam of satisfaction from Dumbledore and the glare of distaste from James Potter.

'_Harry! Wait for me!'_ Ginny's voice called out urgently, as Harry disappeared from sight and into the open grounds.

'_Are you sure you want to be with me after I enchanted you to fall for me?'_ His voice fell in her head, sour and harsh.

'_HAROLD BLACKWOLF! Take that back right now, or I'll personally make you swallow those words! And I assure you it will hurt! Oh yes, it will hurt!'_ Ginny retorted angrily. The news article might have been bad but it gave him no right to assume anything like that. She had followed Harry out to the Quidditch Pitch, knowing full well that he would above all want to fly in his eagle form to get away from everyone and everything, but not from her.

Harry balked at her tone and turning back, looked at her apologetically. _'__I__'__m sorry, Gin! I__'__m not thinking straight! It__'__s__…__ it__'__s just__…__ Why me? Why can__'__t they just leave me alone for a change? Every time something good happens to me, somebody tries to ruin it all!__'_

Ginny walked closer and gave him a hug. "To us, Harry dear, to us. We are one."

"So we are," Harry responded quietly, and together in a fluid solitary motion both of them turned into striking eagles that gracefully soared into the sky. _'__This may cause a few complications,__'_ Harry mused, as they rode the currents freely.

'_You mean for your future plans?'_

'_And for the Triwizard Tournament! After what they did to you, I cannot think of Mat with anything but utter loathing. And with today's article by Skeeter, I doubt any of the others save Neville would be at ease with me.'_

'_Us, need I remind you! But give them a chance, Harry. You never know, some of them might surprise you.'_

Lowering himself in a swift motion towards a cluster of trees far from the Castle, Harry pondered Ginny's words. _'__You think so? Draco, perhaps. The rest are too deep in the whole misplaced polarity between Light and Dark that they fail to see the real world for what it is.__'_

'_So, convince them to see the world in colors and not merely as single dimensional contrasts!'_ Ginny returned as if it were the most obvious thing she could think of.

'_The world in colors, eh?'_ Harry thought with amusement._ 'It wont be easy!'_ Landing on a small clearing among the trees, Harry asked,_ 'Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?'_ Sensing Ginny's agreement, he added,_ 'Use metamorphmagi to appear as someone else... Maybe a bit French to pass off as Beauxbatons students. I do not want to create a scene at the moment.'_

Moments later, two teenagers appeared out of the trees and in Hogsmeade. The boy had short brown hair with a narrow-set jaw while the girl had long dark hair and eyes. The two walked to Three Broomsticks, which was full of guests and quite a few students from Hogwarts. Without saying or doing anything conspicuous, Harry bought two drinks and took them to a quiet corner. Halfway through his drink, something caught his attention and he abruptly stood up.

'_Harry, where are you going?'_

'_That man! He looks… smells… he seems familiar!'_ Harry replied, glancing surreptitiously at a weather-beaten brown haired man who had entered a short while ago. He walked to the bar where the man was seated and talking to Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you hear that awful news about the Potter boy?" Rosmerta was saying and it seemed to Harry that the busty innkeeper was trying to flirt with the man. "What a pity! Poor James and Lily do not deserve it!"

"Do not be too hasty in judging people, Rosie," the man returned sharply. "Even if the article is true, the boy could hardly be blamed for something he had no control over. Prejudice such as this is what made me leave Britain in the first place."

"Yes… yes…" Rosmerta said in an attempt at placating the man. "I have often wondered about that! You, James and Sirius were so inseparable! And later Lily as well! I never thought I'd see the day when you would leave them all behind. Did anything happen, Remus?"

"That's personal, Rosie," the man, Remus sighed as he pushed his empty pint glass aside. "That'll be all. I better get going. I need to get back to my employer."

Harry kept staring at the man in wonder. There was something about him that was distinctly familiar. Something that reminded him of someone he once knew. And that came as no surprise as judging from their conversation, he realized the man was once a friend of his father's. But there was something else. Something familiar in a more… wolfish sense.

"Werewolf," Harry whispered with realization and was startled when the man froze in his spot. He had forgotten the keen hearing of werewolves. He glanced at the man and was met by a look of utter surprise and bewilderment. The man sniffed a few times but his confusion only heightened instead of clearing.

After a long moment of silence, the man asked, "How did you know?"

"First tell me who you are and how you know the Potters," Harry demanded in return. He didn't have the Wizarding World's prejudice against werewolves specifically, but he did have a general distrust of strangers. The man seemed to realize that distinction and nodded.

"Perhaps I could stay for one last drink."

Minutes later, Harry led that man to the table where he was sitting with Ginny and shook his head when the man looked questioningly at the dark haired girl. He cast a few privacy charms under his breath and took a long sip of his drink, waiting for the man to begin talking.

"My name is Remus Lupin and I was once a friend of James Potter and Sirius Black. We were called the Marauders and had a fourth companion called Peter Pettigrew. How did you know…" he glanced at Ginny, who looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded at Ginny. "She knows as well. Do not fear. We will not reveal your secret if you mean us no harm. But answer one more question, how do you know Harry Potter? Or, how would Harry know you?"

The man smiled wryly but responded coolly, "I don't see how that should matter to you."

"Please tell us, Mr. Lupin," Ginny asked pleadingly, sensing a strange turmoil in Harry's emotions. "The connection will be cleared up if you mean no harm to either us or Harry."

"Harm to Harry!" The man almost exploded in indignation. "How could I? I… I loved that poor kid to pieces… more than his own parents! It nearly killed me when James told me to leave and delivered a restraining order to stay away from his family! How could I mean any harm to little Harry! Why, I was perhaps the only person who played with him when he was little. Harm to Harry indeed! Do you even know how much it hurts me to not be able to see him…?" He stopped abruptly when he realized he was pouring his heart out to two complete strangers, and mere teenagers to boot.

But Harry was gazing at him strangely. After a few seconds, he suddenly uttered, "Moony… Moony! Is that your name?"

"You seem to know a lot more about me than I would have expected a stranger to," Lupin observed in confusion. "Yes, it is my name, one that was given to me by my former friends. But it hasn't been used since we fell apart eight years ago. Now, may I ask you how you know so much about me?"

Looking around, Harry cast a few more privacy charms and morphed into his real form. With wide eyes that were moist with emotion, he whispered, "Moony, it's me, Harry."

The man's eyes widened in disbelief and he blinked rapidly for several moments. After nearly a minute, he gasped. "Harry? Is it… is it really you, kid?"

Harry nodded, suddenly too overwhelmed to be able to speak. Feeling Ginny's hand on his, he nodded gratefully, but kept his eyes fixed on the man.

"A Metamorphmagus!" Remus smiled weakly. "I… I suppose you don't remember me much, do you?" He looked at Harry hopefully.

Regaining a modicum of self-control, Harry reverted back to his alternate appearance and shook his head. "Bits and pieces… it is as you said… you were the only one who… who cared… and then you stopped coming…" He dropped his eyes to the ground as he finished.

"I am so sorry, kid," Remus spoke with much emotion, as his eyes dampened. "I… I should have made more effort. I shouldn't have allowed the hurt they caused me to abandon you. I was completely shattered and couldn't stay here any longer but I truly believed James and Lily would sooner or later realize their errors! When Monsieur Pierre told me about the duel between you and Mat… I sincerely thought it was a passing phase for James and he would come to his senses… I am so sorry."

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. You did care. That is enough."

"I wish that were true," Remus muttered under his breath as he drained the remainder of his ale. "Listen Harry, I want to talk to you more if you are okay with it. I would love to get to know you better and I promise this time nothing James does will make me go away. But right now, I need to get back to work. Monsieur Pierre is expecting my arrival even as we speak."

Nodding brightly at Remus' promise, Harry asked, "So, you work for the French now?"

"No. I… I cannot tell you who my true employers are… more than my job's worth. But believe me when I say I am truer to Britain than the entire Ministry of Magic put together. It is just that my work puts me in frequent contact with Monsieur Pierre, who is a true visionary and a man I greatly admire."

"Very well. Will my owl find you, Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked as the man got up form his seat.

Remus nodded his head slowly. "Remus, Harry, and after today, yes. I had cast several charms to keep any Potter or Black from discovering me after James publicly renounced the werewolf community, but I will end them today. And Harry, do not let today's article in the Prophet get you down. Not everyone falls for Skeeter's blatant slander." So saying, he turned swiftly and walked away.

After his departure, Harry remained quiet for a while and drank his butterbeer in contemplation, grateful for Ginny's understanding support as she rubbed his wrists.

'_Care for a walk?'_ she asked when Harry showed little sign of desiring to talk. Seeing him nod, she got up and the two of them walked past the village to a quiet and secluded part near the Shrieking Shack. Locating a big stone behind a tree that was basked in sunlight, they sat down in the comfort of each other's closeness.

'_Dark hair becomes you, Gin,' _Harry said eventually. _'Though I can't get used to the different face.'_

'_It does feel strange to be held by someone who looks other than the green eyed black haired boy I love,'_ Ginny responded warmly. _'But having an alternate identity might be a good idea. You know, to get away from everything when we feel like it.'_

'_True. Perhaps we should think of separate names as well,'_ Harry said thoughtfully. _'Rémy Leblanc! White instead of Black! A fitting alias! What do you think?'_

'_Rémy! I like that,'_ Ginny replied appreciatively. _'I want something close to my own name… Jeanne? Jeanne De Roux! Do you think anyone will find it strange the similarity between our last names? Each a color.'_

'_I doubt it! It's not as if your hair is red as Jeanne. And I like Jeanne De Roux!' _

Before Ginny could respond, they were interrupted by a loud voice from a short distance. Both of them groaned, having recognized that voice instantly:

"Hermione! What are you doing with him? You should know better than to date a Slytherin!" Ron was yelling angrily.

Harry and Ginny turned around. In a short distance, Draco and Hermione were standing hand in hand, both with outraged expressions on their faces. An irate Ron, flanked by Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil and an embarrassed Mat, who was shrugging to Hermione helplessly, was confronting them.

"Let me remind you, Ronald, it is none of your business whom I choose to go out with. Not to mention Draco is a real gentleman, much nicer and refined than you have ever been! So just leave me alone!" she began calmly, but by the end her voice became shrill and high pitched.

'_Go Hermione!'_ Ginny cheered in their mind.

"But what if he does something to you? I should stay with you!" Ron shot a nasty glare at Draco, ignoring Hermione's look of complete incredulity.

'_How tactful!'_ Ginny exclaimed.

"Listen to me carefully, Ron," she hissed in exasperation. "I will say this once and only once - I do not like you in that way, and I don't think I ever will. We are friends and if you don't stop acting like a jerk that will soon become a thing of the past. So if you would please leave, I'd like to enjoy what's left of the day with my date."

'_I'm beginning to like Hermione more and more!' _Ginny smiled happily.

"But… but… you can't! He's a Slytherin! He's evil!"

'_How articulate!'_ Ginny thought dryly, much to Harry's amusement at her commentary.

"Just as Harry, I suppose?" Hermione asked dangerously with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah! See! I always told you about him being Dark! Malfoy's just like him! You're better off staying with us Gryffindors."

Hermione literally threw the remainder of her butterbeer at the redhead, yelling angrily, "Harry is one of the bravest and most considerate people I have ever known. You had no business spreading such foul rumors to that Skeeter woman!" Feeling Draco slide his hand into hers, she took a deep breath and composed herself. "Get out of my sight, Ron, before I do something we'll both regret!"

'_Wow!'_ Harry thought, shocked into a stupor by the girl's strong defense of him.

'_I told you, Harry. Give them a chance!'_

"Now come on, Hermione! You don't mean that! Come back with us! You know you…"

"Ron, leave it!" Mat said quietly. He glanced at Hermione and said with a nod, "We'll see you two tonight for a discussion on the clue. If you see Harry… tell him… tell him that I'm sorry for last night."

"Why should you be sorry?" Ron demanded in astonishment.

"Ron! I said, leave it!" Mat said forcefully, as he pulled his redhead friend away, "Let's go."

"Barmy! Everyone's going barmy!" Ron complained, as he was dragged out of hearing.

Harry turned to Ginny questioningly. _'__Never thought I__'__d agree with your brother, but what__'__s going on? A Malfoy actively dating a muggleborn, one of the Fab Five defending Dark Harry Potter, Mat apologizing__…'_

Ginny touched Harry's cheek affectionately. '_You look so cute when you__'__re all confused. What__'__s happening is that people are growing up__…__ except Ron, that is.__'_

"I had hoped to find Harry in Hogsmeade," Hermione's voice silenced their private conversation. "It might help him to know that not all of us believe the foul lies of that Skeeter woman!"

"That wont help, Hermione," Draco observed quietly.

"What do you mean? Of course it will help. You saw his face when he walked out! He believed the whole school hated him!"

"Skeeter always has an inkling of truth behind her reports. If she says Harry is a natural occlumens, I'm willing to bet that he really is."

'_He is smart, that one!' _Ginny remarked.

"So… you're also saying that Harry is dark?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

'_Course he is smart! He's a Malfoy! They've always been clever and smart and stereotypical aristocrats. Only recently did they lose their standing when Draco's grandfather brought shame by supporting Grindelwald.'_

"No, I am not," Draco said with a sigh. Turning to Hermione seriously, he asked, "Slytherins, werewolves, natural occlumens, parselmouths… what do they have in common?"

Hermione frowned for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she nodded slowly. "I think I'm beginning to understand. None of them asked for the labels that everyone placed on them."

"Exactly! Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. That doesn't make us evil. In fact, the Heads of Departments in the Ministry of Magic are usually from Slytherin because they are the ones who are ambitious and cunning enough to make it to the top. And werewolves. Do you think anyone actually asked a werewolf to bite him?"

"And it's the same with natural occlumens?" Hermione asked.

"No." Draco shook his head again. "Assuming Harry is indeed a natural occlumens, it is an even sadder prejudice. A natural occlumens is born, Hermione. How does one prevent that? Do you know how this prejudice came into being? A natural occlumens is immune to Veritaserum, Imperius and Legilimency, unless in highly concentrated form, and even then they are able to hold out. It's only because the ministry doesn't like feeling helpless or weak, that they have outlawed such abilities. But how does one prevent being a natural occlumens?" Draco asked Hermione. Seeing her nod in understanding, he continued, "So telling Harry you don't believe he is a natural occlumens is of no use. If you must, then tell him that you do not believe he is evil despite being a natural occlumens."

"And that we are still his friends," Hermione nodded. "I can't believe how stupid I was for the last few years, believing Ron and Mat blindly in everything they said about Harry and Slytherins!"

"It's not your fault, Hermione! When my own father is convinced, how can I blame a eleven year old girl freshly thrown into the magical world?" Harry said, stepping out of the shadows in his regular form, with Ginny following behind him. "Forgive us for eavesdropping, but we couldn't leave without revealing our presence to you and we weren't sure if that would have been a good idea." His cheeks reddened in embarrassment at having eavesdropped on their private conversation, especially when they thought so highly of him. Unsure of how to continue, he simply said, "Thank you."

"By the way, Draco," Harry continued. There was something he had wanted to ask the Malfoy heir since the previous night. "What was that about the Eyerie?"

Draco regarded Harry silently. "It is a gift from father."

"A gift? An estate big enough to warrant a lordship?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco shook his head. "It is big but not exactly the best place to consider living. It's been part of the Malfoy estate since the Underhills swore a vassal bond to Lord Tiberius Malfoy in the seventeenth century. Truly, it has never meant much to any Malfoy but perhaps you might make it a better place. The Malfoys owe much to you."

"How many vassals does your family have?"

"We had several. But many of them have died out or married into other families. At the moment, only Crabbe and Goyle are still bonded to the Malfoys. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Harry replied. "Is it possible to learn more about other Families that are bonded as vassals to other Lords?"

"I do not know. I can ask father."

"Please do."

Draco and Hermione weren't the only others to show support to Harry. A short while before the Hogwarts Contestants had assembled to discuss the clue, Cedric Diggory who excused himself from Cho had detained him. Cho smiled reassuringly at Harry and he looked at her gratefully. Luna had told him that the Asian prefect had shouted at everyone in the Ravenclaw Common Room who had been discussing Rita Skeeter's article and what to do with Harry. It was pleasant for Harry to know that he did indeed have many friends who were willing to look beyond the prejudices they were brought up with.

Cedric beckoned Harry to a secluded corridor to speak privately. "Harry, I just want to tell you, I don't believe those foul things Skeeter has been saying. Don't pay any heed to them! She thrives off making other people's lives miserable."

"Thanks, Cedric. But it's true," he replied quietly, gauging the older boy's reaction.

"What?"

"It's true. I am a natural occlumens. What she said was true."

Cedric sighed in relief. "Oh. I never doubted that. She always does get the main fact accurate. Like she did about Hagrid being a half-giant. What I meant was that I didn't believe her claims about you being dark or all the other rubbish."

Harry allowed the words to sink in and looked at Cedric gratefully. "Thanks, Cedric. This means much to me." But something in the boy's eyes caught Harry's attention. This wasn't all he had come to talk about.

Cedric looked unsure how to proceed. But eventually, he did. "No, Harry. You must understand… that day… when we fought the Chimaera; I felt something grow within me… something I can't explain. It made me feel more… more alive than ever before… I can't quite explain."

Harry frowned, unsure of the direction this conversation was headed towards. But he nodded, indicating Cedric to continue.

"But there is one thing I know for sure - as much as I am born to be a warrior, you are born to be a leader."

Harry gaped at the Head Boy uncertainly, but noticed the other Contestants walking towards them and their conversation had to stop for then. Harry noticed the wary expressions on some of the Gryffindors' faces, except Neville, Hermione and surprisingly Mat, who was flushing with what appeared to be shame. The twins and Angelina however regarded him guardedly but were ignored by the rest of them. Cedric led them to an empty classroom and after settling down, he started the discussion.

"So, has anyone worked on the clue?"

Hermione was the first to respond. Obviously, she had spent the most time thinking about the clue, as was evident from the vast collection of notes in her hand. "I'm sure that 'right answers' implies a test involving questions. What 'right questions' implies, I can only guess. Perhaps each team asks the other questions?"

"Hermione's got it mostly right," Mat replied quietly. Not facing the others and especially Harry, he said in a small voice, "My father told me what the Task is… a game of riddles between the three teams. We need to prepare some really tough ones."

As everyone thought about what he had just said, ignoring the blatant cheating by James Potter, Hermione suddenly stood up. "Then there's no point wasting time here. We can do much more in the Library! I wish I had some of my muggle books here!" Then, to everyone's surprise except Harry, Ginny and Mat, Draco also stood up and taking her hand, followed Hermione out.

--------

The day of the Second Task came and the Contestants found themselves huddled together soon after lunch. The Task was scheduled for four in the afternoon in the Simulation Zone and there was a general air of foreboding in Hogwarts. Harry could feel himself being judged in the eyes of several people, and he was relieved to see that not all held him in contempt. He even tilted his head in acknowledgement of Snape's silent nod to him and wondered whether the Potions Master did get that dance with the Ancient Runes Mistress. He had completely forgotten to ask his mother.

Once again, Lily took them out to the Simulation Zone, where they stayed as Ludo Bagman approached them with an offer for hints, which was promptly refused by both Harry and Cedric. Shooting a dark look at Harry, he winked at Mat, and proceeded to the front.

"Dad said, Bagman's the one who's been telling him about the tasks," Mat whispered. "Dad's not allowed to know as he's the father of two Contestants. Mum only knows the day of the task itself and is under an oath to not reveal to any of us. But Bagman dearly wants to see a Hogwarts victory. Says its good for public relations."

Within moments Bagman's voice spoke out the instructions for the Second Task. As expected, it was indeed a game of wits.

"Today's Task is a measure of the teams' collective wits! Each team will take turns in posing a riddle to the remaining two. If one of the others manage to solve it, the path will clear before them. When the path is fully formed, it will lead to a final challenge before they get to choose a flag. This Task is of great importance in determining the outcome of this Tournament as the flags have great bearing for the Final Task!" He took a deep breath and continued, "Once the teams enter their Simulation Zone, they will be in a dark place with no path in front of them. Riddles will be asked in order of the team with the least points asking first. If you know the answer, remove the Torch. If you answer correctly, you will be able to move on. If not, the Torch will shut off unless replaced in its original place. Good luck to all. You may enter the tents!"

Inside the tent, they waited once again for the trumpets to blare and collectively entered the Simulation Zone.

This time they were more prepared for the complete shift in their surroundings and so weren't taken by much surprise at the complete darkness that shrouded the path in front of them despite the light of a lantern fixed on a pole next to where they were standing. The only thing they could perceive apart from their own selves were the two other teams, due to the light of a torch near them. The darkness in front was ominous and full of foreboding.

To Harry's surprise, he felt Ginny drawn to the flickering flame that fought unwaveringly against the darkness. The girl was mesmerized by the beauty of the dancing flames and was staring at it with no heed to the world around her.

'_Ginny, are you alright?'_ he asked in concern.

Ginny nodded absent-mindedly, staring fixedly at the flame. _'It's so beautiful.'_

'_Ginny?'_ Harry asked in bemusement.

Making a conscious effort to avert her gaze, the redhead turned to Harry with a lofty smile. _'I could feel it. I could feel the flames. They slithered against me… not my body, but my whole being… I could feel the fire, Harry!'_

"What do you think will happen if we keep walking?" Angelina asked curiously.

"It's a Simulation Zone, Angelina," Hermione responded. "I don't think there is anywhere to walk as of now. I think the posts are like markers. Each successful response will reveal the next marker and we will be able to walk to that point."

'_It's your element, Gin. I think you're becoming closer to it. It's what I feel when I am flying,'_ Harry said with a sigh which was mirrored by Ginny. Of everything that they shared, this was one they would never be able to, for Harry was wind and Ginny was fire. He touched Ginny's arm to bring her attention back to the Task.

Cedric was nodding at Hermione's keen observation and raised his hands to end the conversation. It appeared as if Beauxbatons was ready to ask their first riddle. A voice instantly boomed in front of them:

"_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.  
It lies behind stars and under hills,  
And empty holes it fills.  
It comes first, and follows after,  
Ends life, and kills laughter."_

With a triumphant laugh, Hermione jumped forward and removed the lantern, yelling, "Dark!" To everyone's delight, the Torch glowed brighter and the darkness in front of them cleared to reveal yet another post, several feet in front of them.

"Way to go, Hermione!" everyone started cheering the girl, who blushed.

"It's not as if the answer wasn't in front of us anyway. It's a riddle from a muggle children's book - The Hobbit. One of my favorites. A pity actually, as there is at least one muggle-born in the Beauxbatons team. I cannot use any of the riddles from there, I suppose."

"Shh," Ginny said, moments before Durmstrang asked their riddle.

"_I welcome the day with a show of light,  
I stealthily came here in the night.  
I bathe the earthy stuff at dawn,  
But by the noon, alas! I'm gone."  
_

"Moonlight!" Fred yelled as he removed the Torch, not heeding Hermione's frantic call of, "Wait!" To their dismay, the light of the Torch started flickering and dimmed.

"Hurry! Put it back!" Cedric instructed as the light kept dying gradually.

Shaking his head, Harry heard Fleur's voice call out from the distance, "Morning Dew!" and a bright glow of light in the Beauxbatons camp.

"Sorry," Fred muttered dismally as he received glares from several of his teammates.

"Let it go," Harry stated, looking at Cedric and Draco, who were throwing the dirtiest glares at the errant Weasley. "Regardless of the outcome, we must focus fully on the next riddle at all times. It is our turn now. Hermione, you start."

Nodding, Hermione walked to the torch and stated plainly:

"_The more you take, the more you leave behind. What are they?"_

Harry grinned as the seconds ticked by and no answer was forthcoming. Short and sweet was the challenge imposed by their team. After quite a while, Durmstrang supplied, "Silence," which was incorrect and Beauxbatons with "Experience" which was also false.

"Footsteps," Hermione provided helpfully after both teams had had their chance.

Next, it was Beauxbatons' turn again, and they asked a particularly tough one:

"_With potent, flowery words speak I,  
Of something common, vulgar, dry;  
I weave webs of pedantic prose,  
In effort to befuddle those,  
Who think I wile time away,  
In lofty things, above all day  
The common kind that linger where  
Monadic beings live and fare;  
Practical I may not be,  
But life, it seems, is full of me!"_

Once again, time passed in silence except for Hermione, who kept muttering to herself, "Life is full of… Problems? Challenges? No… Hurdles? No! Something to do with flowery words… Questions?"

"Riddles?" suggested Angelina half-heartedly and Hermione turned to her with wide eyes. They both stood up immediately, but before they could move, a voice from the Durmstrang camp called out, "Riddles!"

As a bright light gleamed in their competitor's camp, the Hogwarts team groaned in dismay.

Harry stood up and looked at everyone forcefully. "Listen, don't let one mistake get you down. There's no point getting the right answer if we are not the first team to do so. I suggest this: if you think you know the answer, go to the Torch but keep an eye on the others. If anybody else has the answer, speak softly. The person at the Torch will have a couple of seconds to decide which answer to go with. Speed and accuracy, we need both."

"Good plan," Cedric concurred, as Durmstrang asked their next riddle:

"_He who has it doesn't tell it. He who takes it doesn't know it. He who knows it doesn't want it. What is it?"_

Fred and George stood up and as one, raced to the Torch. At the very last second, they turned to see the others and Hermione whispered, "Counterfeit money," and Draco corrected, "Fake gold!"

Shaking his head, Fred said, "Leprechaun Gold," and smiled as the Torch brightened and revealed the next post. Hogwarts was leading but not by much, and it was their turn now.

"_With no wings, I fly. With no eyes, I see. With no arms, I climb.  
More frightening than any beast, stronger than any foe.  
I am cunning, ruthless, and tall; in the end, I rule all.  
What am I?"_

"Good one, Ginny," Harry called out. He knew what it was. It had come to them when they were adding some extra defenses to their mind. Nothing was beyond them when they were in their mindscape, for human imagination was stronger than any foe. And a hard riddle to solve. But Viktor Krum seemed to have heard it before and lost little time in advancing his team forward to level with Hogwarts.

And so the game of wits continued, as Beauxbatons posed a hard brainteaser that involved a trick of words, which Durmstrang managed to answer fairly quickly. But then Hogwarts succeeded in getting Durmstrang's next riddle:

"_I have a little house in which I live alone. It has no doors, it has no windows, and if I want to go out, I have to break through the wall. What am I?"_

This time it was Harry who got the answer. Having eaten boiled eggs for breakfast earlier, it took him little time to get the answer, "Chicken in an egg," which brought Hogwarts at level with Durmstrang, as Mat asked the next riddle:

"_Lives without a body, hears without ears, speaks without a mouth, to which the air alone gives birth!"_

The answer was 'echo' and one of the Beauxbatons boys managed to get it eventually. The same person asked the next riddle:

"_I spend the day at the window and yet come to the table for meals. At night I am shy and hide myself until the dawn of a new day. Who am I?"_

Angelina raised an eyebrow and whispered to Draco, who was standing by the Torch, "Fly," which was the correct answer. As the light of the Torch glowed to their delight, it revealed not another vacant post but a stairway that led to a dais, where was seated an extraordinary creature of which they had only seen pictures.

It was a Sphinx. It had the body of an overgrown lion: great clawed paws and a long yellow tail that ended in a brown puff. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he led the team up the stairway. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking their progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"Greetings, little brother." Then turning to Ginny, she said, "Greetings, little sister."

Both Harry and Ginny glanced at each other curiously. They had little doubt as to what the Sphinx was referring to. They were both griffins and of the same extended magical lion family as the Sphinx herself. But before they could respond, the Sphinx turned her attention to the rest of them.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me. And I shall hinder not your path, but not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly or remain silent - and those behind get their turn."

"Okay," he said. "Can we hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

"_Four brothers there were, born together and at once.  
The first runs but never wearies.  
The second eats but is never full.  
The third drinks but is always thirsty.  
The fourth sings a song that is never good."_

All eyes turned to Hermione, who shrugged back clueless. The question was one they hadn't seen before anywhere and puzzled them completely.

Harry turned to the Sphinx, "How long do we have?"

"Until the next team appears. Your silence will be taken as inability to answer and I will pose them the same question."

Seconds passed, and Durmstrang were one question short of reaching the Sphinx. It wouldn't be long before they joined Hogwarts at the Dais. Harry turned to Ginny helplessly, and was flummoxed to see her once again drawn to the fire of the Torch. Harry touched her gently to catch her attention, but she clutched his fingers tightly.

Slowly, she whispered, "It eats the living and the dead. It eats wood and grass, earth and metal. It eats the dark and the emptiness. It eats and keeps eating. There is no satisfaction! It is rage, it is anger. It is love and it is desire… Fire!"

With realization, Hermione rounded on her suddenly, whispering, "It runs from the mountain top to the end of all land. Indeed it _is_ the end of all land. It runs and none can outrun it. Endlessly, day and night, unwavering, despite hindsight. It runs and yet never tires. It is knowledge, it is wisdom. It is insight tempered by action... Water!"

Neville was the next to speak. He waked next to Hermione and said, "Water may run, but it cannot quench the thirst everlasting. The thirst that springs trees merely to bring forth rain, crops to bring harvest, rock to bring satiation. Satiation that appears at the horizon but never for itself. It is trust, it is hope, it is friendship and it grows… Earth!"

With a smile of realization that caused a jolt of electricity in his body, Harry locked his eyes with the Sphinx, "The song that is heard by all and yet appreciated by none. The song that speaks the truth and is hated. The song of the skies that the clouds cling to, the birds dance to, and the heavens alone understand. It is power, it is vision. It is the fury that brings revolution… Wind!"

Unknowing to the four of them, they were standing shoulder to shoulder, facing the Sphinx. Pure power radiated off them and the Sphinx took a step backwards with surprise evident on her eyes. Even the Durmstrang and Beaxbatons teams that had gathered at the foot of the Dais were staring at Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione in wonder. Such was the magnificence that was being emanated off them.

The Sphinx turned to face Harry and whispered in a low voice, "Two brothers and two sisters. Now here's a riddle worthy of the Sphinx." Stretching her front legs, she moved and allowed the Hogwarts team to pass.

"Wow," Cedric spoke out in awe, breaking the spell and Harry turned in surprise to see an entire crowd staring at them. Shrugging, he beckoned them forward and the Hogwarts team walked to a table behind the Sphinx.

On the table was a map of a hilly terrain. High up on the cliffs was a fortress, surrounded by several ominous towers. In the middle of the fortress was a single golden flag. Surrounding the fortress in a distance were three colored flags - red, yellow and green. The red flag was in an open valley, in low ground, through which a stream passed. There was an image of a wolf and a bear nearby. The yellow flag was on the opposite end, in rocky terrain, higher up and closer to the fortress but separated by a harder route. There was an image of an eagle and a hippogriff.

The green flag was on even higher ground, hilly and shrouded in dark green, evidently forestland. The path to the fortress was even closer but separated by a high and difficult cliff. There was an image of a serpent and a bear.

By then Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had approached the table and were gazing at the formation with equal interest. But Hogwarts had the right to pick the first flag and were yet undecided.

"I gather we're expected to launch an attack on the fortress," Angelina offered helpfully and some of the others nodded.

"So we are to choose our positions for the attack?" Fleur asked around.

"I suppose," Harry replied. "The golden flag represents our common enemy. I think we are to compete with each other in supplanting the golden flag with ours."

"That seems to be the case indeed," Viktor Krum nodded and Harry caught the look of discomfiture from Hermione as she edged slightly closer to Draco. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head, pointing to the map in front of them.

"Well…" Cedric had been completely engrossed in the map. "Advantage of higher ground is progressively offset with harder terrain. The animals are equally dangerous everywhere, so that shouldn't be a criteria. Harry?"

"I agree, Cedric," Harry nodded in agreement. "It's either tactical advantage by taking the higher ground or ease of movement by taking the lower ground. How about a compromise? The middle one? That way we wouldn't be the furthest from the target nor would we be facing the hardest route."

"And the eagles shouldn't bother us, not if we fly with them," Ginny added.

The others nodded or indicated their approval in some way or other and so Harry motioned for Cedric to pick up the yellow flag. Durmstrang was next and picked up the green flag, putting them closest to the fortress while Beauxbatons were left with the red flag, not that they seemed unhappy about it.

Then the light around them flickered as after the First Task, and they were back in the Quidditch Field and the din of spectators conveyed yet another happy day for the Hogwarts team. Harry didn't bother listening to Ludo Bagman's unnecessary words on the results and located his mother and ran to her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, giving him a quick hug. "That was some spectacle in the end! You, Ginny, Neville and Hermione. What was that all about?"

"Later," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you. You've been busy with work."

"As have you, my little Champion," she said proudly, patting Harry on the back who groaned in mortification. But he didn't miss the look of longing thrown by Mat from a distance, where their father was smiling with pride at his favorite son.


	9. Path of a Warrior

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the huge delay. This chapter was just not working, so I had to rewrite the whole final task segment all over again from yesterday. This new one was much more fun writing. Hope you enjoy it. And now that this impossible bit is done, I hope the next few chapters flow at a better pace. Please write a review, I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter, especially the later half.

**Chapter 9 - Path of a Warrior**

'_Study strategy over the years and achieve the spirit of the warrior. Today is victory over yourself of yesterday; tomorrow is victory over lesser men.'_ - Miyamoto Musashi

The days leading to the Final Task were weary for all the Contestants. For Harry and Ginny it was made even more trying due to the Weasley brothers' indirect show of contempt towards Harry. It appeared as if whatever inroads had been made with the twins had started to wane once again with Rita Skeeter's article, despite their show of indifference during the Second Task.

Ginny believed it was because of something other than just the article. She told Harry that her mother had sent her a letter advising her to not limit herself to few friends and perhaps date other boys.

'_But I sent her letter to daddy. I hope he explains to her that by blaming you she is insulting her own dead brother,'_ Ginny added to Harry's approval. _'He promised to keep them from bothering us.'_

'_What bothers me is how this Rita Skeeter managed to find out,'_ Harry responded quietly. He was sitting in his Transfiguration class and receiving some very nasty glares from many Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws, which he pointedly ignored. Beside him, Neville glanced apologetically when Ron Weasley threw a paper ball at his direction.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," came the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall as she glared at Ron angrily. "And if I see you doing that again, Mr. Weasley, it will be detention with Professor Snape. If that is all, then class is dismissed for today. Make sure I receive your homework before end of this week. Mr. Potter from Ravenclaw, please stay behind for a moment."

With some surprise, Harry lingered behind after his class mates started leaving. He did manage to whisper to Neville to stay back for him. After the class had completely emptied of all students save him, he walked to the desk of Professor McGonagall.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize for the conduct of my house towards you lately. Please understand that though it is partly their fault, it is also the fault of the society and the environment they have been brought up in."

Harry nodded, indicating he was aware of that and waited for the teacher to continue, as she didn't seem to expect any response from him as yet.

"That said, I wish to congratulate you once again on your masterful self-transfigurations," McGonagall said pleasantly with a rare smile.

"Thank you, Professor," replied Harry respectfully, running her conversation from the Yule Ball in his mind, where she expressed her desire to see Mat and Ginny together. He couldn't bring himself to warm up to her. _'What does she want?'_ Harry asked irritably to Ginny in his mind.

'_Patience, dear.'_

"Seeing your aptitude in that particular field," began McGonagall, leaning forward, "I am going to offer you something I haven't to any other student in your year save two Gryffindors. Would you like to be an Animagus, Mr. Potter?"

'_Something tells me I know who the other students whom she offered to train are,'_ thought Harry icily. _'And only one of them deserved it.'_

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger tested negative as an Animagus, and despite finding his form, your brother has been showing slow progress in the actual transformation itself. I wonder if that particular skill transferred to you in your family.'

'_Don't be jealous, Harry,'_ came Ginny's response. _'Say - no thank you, you're already an Animagus as your mother helped you when nobody else seemed to care. I'm with her, and I'll tell her to cover up for you.'_

"No thank you, Professor," responded Harry out loud to Professor McGonagall. "I'm already an Animagus as my mother helped me when nobody else seemed to notice my talents. You could ask her, if you like."

Moments later, Harry was outside the classroom, having been one of the precious few students who could claim to see the prim Minerva McGonagall acquire an expression of pure shock, disbelief and sadness at the same time. He saw Neville lingering ahead, talking to Cedric. Both of them turned to him and waited for him to approach them.

"It's about the final task," began Cedric without preamble. "I need to hurry so I'll make it short. Bagman dropped by in Hogwarts earlier today and told me, _avoid the goblin camps at all cost_. What do you think?"

Harry frowned and thought for a moment before responding, "The message seems clear. There will be goblin camps in the final task, and that will be a dangerous obstacle. He wants us to avoid them. But why is he cheating so blatantly?"

"That is what's bothering me as well," replied Cedric with a nod. "He has done this before as well. Do you think we should complain to Dumbledore?"

"Funny, Cedric," said Harry with a wry chuckle. "Dumbledore's been doing as much, if not more, in aiding Mat. He would probably support Bagman."

"You're right," came a voice floating from in front of them and Mat Potter appeared from around the corner. He ducked in to stand between Cedric and Neville, facing Harry, and said urgently, "You're right. Dumbledore told me to avoid the goblins as well. He told me they will be easy to defeat but their main aim is to delay us by capturing some of the team members and escaping, making us weaker and weaker with each step. Avoiding them is the best option."

Harry, Neville and Cedric shared a look and nodded. "Very well," said Cedric with a frown. "I just hope all this unlawful advice doesn't create any problems for us later." But then he shook his head and said, "I have to go now. I'll see you later."

As Cedric retreated, Harry and Neville glanced at Mat warily, not sure of what to expect, and Mat appeared to be hesitating as well. Finally, he looked at Harry and said, "Can I speak to you privately?"

Harry was surprised but glanced at Neville and nodded. "I'll see you in Flitwick's class in a few minutes." When Neville left, Harry followed Mat to a secluded classroom and asked, "So?"

"I'm sorry," stated Mat, his eyes on the ground. When Harry didn't reply and stared at him stonily, Mat spoke again. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk towards you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry looked at his brother's honestly pleading face and asked, "Why now?"

Mat appeared to waver somewhat before saying resolutely, "Please Harry. I always thought I acted like I was supposed to, father never seemed to be against it."

"Then why now?" asked Harry again. _'Ginny?'_

'_I don't know, Harry.'_

Mat tore his gaze away from his brother and walked to the door without any response. Looking back, he said with some anguish in his voice, "I hate the way mum looks at me since the duel, as if she's disappointed in everything I say and do. I would give anything to change things, everything, since we were little. Please believe me. I want mum back."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything for a long time, both brothers staring at each other and unsure of what to say. Finally, Harry shook his head and said, "I'm sorry. I can't forgive you. But I'll help you with mum if I can."

Mat sighed and nodded glumly, before he opened the door and walked away.

'_Harry, what are you thinking now? You're hiding it from me,'_ came Ginny's swift and distressed voice in his head.

'_Nothing important,'_ Harry replied. _'Wait for me. I'll be with you in a moment.'_

Soon, he was in Flitwick's classroom with Ginny, Neville and Luna. The Duel Master was working with Neville at the moment, while Luna was sitting with Ginny, working on her sprained ankle. Harry promptly took the seat next to Ginny and leaned back, closing his eyes. He wished to become one with the element that was his inner core and relish in the openness of air.

Concentrating hard, he extended his awareness in all directions, trying to get a grip over the element that floated all around him. Both he and Ginny had managed to identify their elements and summon it the first day they had tried. But since then it had become much harder. The notes they had collected from Malfoy and Slytherin's Library claimed that to be normal. It took quite a long time for one to be able to master an element so thoroughly that it simply bent against their will.

Harry tried again but to no avail and he growled in aggravation.

"You're trying too hard," Luna's voice floated into his awareness. "I can feel the frustration in you, Harry. Let it go."

Opening his eyes, Harry turned to Luna with slight annoyance. "How can I? I want to be able to do this before the Final Task!" he said with determination.

"I know," Luna said tenderly. "I want you to be able to do it too. But you are trying too hard. You won't succeed this way. Let me help you, Harry."

"Very well."

Closing her eyes, Luna moved closer to Harry. She breathed heavily for a few seconds and took Harry's hand in her own. "You are afraid," she said finally. "You fear something… what, I cannot tell. That is hindering your control over your element."

Harry gaped at her in surprise and turned to Ginny. The redhead also looked at Luna in surprise.

Harry opened his mouth but Luna squeezed his hand.

"Hush. Let me find what ails your heart." Her eyes squeezed tighter and her grip over Harry's hand loosened somewhat. After several minutes, she let go and opened her eyes. They were misty. "Such fear, such a lonely child…"

Harry stared at her in bemusement and spoke to Ginny. _'I don't know what she means. How can I be afraid of something I am not aware of? How can I be lonely with you within me?'_

'_Hush, Harry,'_ Ginny said urgently. _'You know of Luna's ability. Let her heal you.'_

Luna got up and looked at Ginny. "Ginny, his feelings towards you is covering everything else. Can I ask you to leave us alone for a while?" When Ginny nodded in confusion and got up, Luna shook her head. "I mean completely leave us. Can I ask you to shut your entire awareness from Harry for fifteen minutes?" Turning to an indignant Harry, she sighed. "I know you don't want this, but please trust me."

'_Ginny?'_

'_I suppose it comes down to whether we trust Luna or not, doesn't it?'_ Ginny mused thoughtfully. _'I say we do as she says.'_

When Harry nodded in acquiescence, Ginny walked away towards Flitwick and Neville. After a couple of minutes, Harry said crossly, "She is completely closed to me, Luna. What is so important that we had to do this?"

Luna sat beside him where Ginny was a while ago and hugged Harry, her tears soaking his neck.

"Luna," Harry said kindly, patting her back. "Luna, what's wrong?"

Sobbing silently, Luna said, "You. Your grief. Your fears."

"What are you talking about? I do not know what I am afraid of."

"You are afraid, you are very afraid," she repeated. "You are afraid Ginny will leave you the next time someone tries to separate you two. You are afraid to be weak when Ginny needs you to be strong. You are afraid to follow your vision as it may drive a wedge between you and her. You are afraid of many things, my dear Harry."

Harry froze but Luna continued.

"But most of all, you are afraid Ginny will hate you because you want to forgive your brother."

Harry tore her away from his grasp and said harshly, "How can you say that! I will never forgive him! I saw Ginny nearly die in front of me… Do you think I can ever forget the sight of her blood… her pain… her not… responding to me…" he asked in a broken voice, thrown back in time among his memories. Dampness came to the corners of his eyes as he recalled the horror and fear of seeing his best friend lying in a pool of her blood, a sword stuck on her side.

He was broken from his reverie when Luna patted his back affectionately. He looked up to see her bend forward and kiss his forehead.

"How can I forgive him?" he said again. "And yet…"

"I know," she said vacantly in her faraway manner, but Harry knew that at that instant she was correct, she indeed knew. She could feel the very emotion that he himself was feeling. With trembling hands, he reached around her and leaning forward, he rested his head on her shoulder. She was a sister to him in every way that mattered. And he was at his most vulnerable then.

"Listen to me, Harry. I understand your distress better than you do. You may hide parts of your mind from Ginny but nothing in your heart is hidden from me. You may allow your heart to confuse you but nothing in your heart confuses me. Listen to me," Luna said firmly. She raised Harry's chin to look at her. "You do not want to forgive your brother for what he did to Ginny. You are merely forgiving him for being the cause of your childhood loneliness. There is a difference between the two. All right?"

Without removing his head from Luna's shoulder, Harry nodded. He felt oddly peaceful when Luna kissed his head again.

"I have not forgotten, Luna," he said finally, parting from her. "I have merely kept everything hidden in our mind, even from Ginny. I do not want her to remember that pain… or be affected by my rage… not while we are in this Tournament!" He was sitting on the cold floor, looking vacantly at the duel in the distance and Ginny's curious gaze at their direction, almost lost in his own mind. "I hate him for what he did to her. I hate him, our father and Dumbledore."

"But we are brothers," he continued when Luna remained silent. "For our mother's sake, I will treat him with a certain regard, though I will never look at him with a friendly eye! But how can I blame him for my neglect? How can I blame him for many things when he is as much a product of Dumbledore and James Potter's creation as am I?"

"Indeed," Luna said gently. "Blame him for the things he is guilty of, no more and no less. But do you know what else you fear, my dear friend?"

"What?"

"You fear yourself," Luna said quietly. "You fear you might become another Tom Riddle. You fear you will become someone not worthy of Ginny."

Slowly, Harry nodded his head. "Now that you mention it, I could become just that," he said with a frown. "Do I really have so many fears within me that I am unaware of?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "We all have fears we are unaware of, Harry. But do you know what separates you from everyone else?"

"What?"

Touching Harry's cheek tenderly, Luna said, "Nearly all your fears are a product of your love for Ginny, and to a lesser extent, me, Neville and your mother. You fear to lose that love. Even your fear is pure, my dear Harry, as the phoenix and the griffin that you are. I know. I can tell."

"And do you know what?" she continued. "It is for that very reason that none of your fears will ever come to pass. Your love will keep you from following Riddle. Your love will keep you from losing Ginny, and your love will keep you strong even as it will keep her strong."

"But how do I stop fearing?" Harry asked suddenly. "How do I overcome my inability to control my element?"

Luna smiled affectionately. "Harry, give me your hand."

Harry raised his hand and gaped in disbelief. Small sparks of electricity were buzzing at his fingertips. Unwittingly, he had been controlling his element all this while. He took a deep breath to clear his emotions and flicked his fingers. A sudden gust of wind emerged and shot up to the ceiling. Smiling gratefully at Luna, he turned to Ginny, who was still looking at him from a distance and blew a kiss to her, literally. When the redhead touched her cheek and smiled back, he got up and walked towards her. Looking back, he gave a last smile to Luna, knowing he didn't have to express his feelings to her. She would understand.

"For you, my dear Harry, to understand your fears is all you need to do to overcome them," she whispered quietly when she knew Harry was a safe distance away.

'_So what was that all about with Luna?'_ Ginny asked a few hours later. They were both outside, enjoying the sun beneath the shade of a tree. Harry was lying with his head on the redhead's lap, and Ginny was playing with his hair.

'_Luna is amazing, Gin,'_ he responded. Harry's eyes were closed and he was completely lost in the bliss of the simple and innocent contact that they had.

'_Should I be envious of anything?'_ she asked, and smirked when Harry rose his head up in indignation. _'From what I saw…'_

'_Stop teasing, Gin,'_ he said, swatting the girl's hand in annoyance. _'Luna managed to read my fears better that I could myself. If you want, you can see my memory.'_

'_I already have, Harry dear,'_ she replied. _'You think I could see you cry and then not try to find out why?' _Stroking his hair tenderly, she continued, _'I'm glad Luna can look after you when I cannot. But I do not want you to hide anything - your fears, anger, sorrows, desires, anything… from me ever again. Do you understand?'_

'_Yes, ma'am.'_

'_Good. I found this really neat modification of the Bat Bogey Hex. It has the additional benefit of ringing your ears with splitting bat screeches. You wouldn't want me to experiment volume control on you, would you?"_

'_No, ma'am.'_

'_Good boy.'_

--

The mood in the castle was upbeat, excited and tense on the day of the final task. As the days progressed, many Gryffindors began to realize that Harry Potter was just a student, like the rest of them, and not evil incarnate. So things were becoming slightly more bearable. During the day of the final task, however, Harry received a summons from the Headmaster. Slightly tense, Harry informed where he was going to Ginny, in his mind, and found himself waiting at the stone statue of the gargoyle outside the Headmaster's Office.

But before he could enter, Harry heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Lily Potter rushing towards him. "Mum?" he asked curiously.

"Come on," said Lily, whispering the password to the statue. "I'm not letting you see him alone. Ginny told me."

On entering the office, both Harry and Lily were surprised to see that the Headmaster wasn't alone. Sitting in the room were several other people - Minister Fudge and Pierre being two of them. The others, Harry couldn't recognize, but had seen them during the course of the tournament as they handled various aspects of the organizing.

"Good morning, Lily," stated Dumbledore politely, with a smile. "I assumed you would be busy this morning with the setting up of the final task."

Lily nodded but kept her hand on Harry's shoulder, looking at the Headmaster with a slight defiance. She wouldn't insult him in front of foreigners but her stance left nobody in doubt that she was protecting her son from him.

"Ah, Harry," greeted Dumbledore when Lily failed to respond to him. "How are you today, young man?"

"Fine," said Harry. "How may I help you?"

Before Dumbledore could respond, Minister Pierre turned to Harry and said, "I have a proposition for you, Mr. Potter." It appeared he too was somewhat weary of Dumbledore's long windedness, and he cut straight to the point. "This summer, I'd like to employ you as an intern to aid in my presentations to the magical governments of Europe. You come well recommended to me by your teachers and some notable members of the Wizengamot."

"But I'm sure Mr. Potter isn't too keen on politics, Monsieur Pierre," remarked Dumbledore with a bright smile. "After all, this is the age when summer is the time to empty one's head of all that has been learnt during the year."

Harry looked at Dumbledore strangely and turned to Monsieur Pierre, who had completely ignored the Headmaster. "What kind of presentations, sir?"

"Oh, you know," the Frenchman smiled and twiddled his moustache. "In proposition of a pan-European magical government, and gradually fading barriers to secrecy between the magical and non magical world."

'_Go for it, Harry,'_ came Ginny's advise. _'You know you want it.'_

Harry's eyes widened he nodded eagerly, ignoring the Headmaster's sharp glance. "I would love to intern with you."

"That is well," stated Pierre with a smile and turned to Fudge. "I thank you again, Cornelius, for lending me the brightest young mind in Britain."

"Only for a summer, Pierre," chuckled Fudge, but looked sharply at Harry. "Only for a summer. Run along now, Harry. Let us not keep Hogwarts and Britain wait too long for your arrival."

As Harry left with his mother, she kept her arm around Harry constantly. "What's wrong, mum?" he asked, sensing the anxiety on her face.

Lily shook her head and smiled pleasantly. "Nothing. Just promise to be careful tonight."

Harry stopped and frowned at his mother. "Tell me what's wrong," he repeated.

Lily sighed and said, "Call it a mother's intuition. I fear something big might happen tonight. I would have kept you, both you and your brother, away from tonight's task, if it were in my hands. As it is, I do not even know what is being planned for you inside the fortress."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell anyone I said this. Mr. Bagman has taken the inside of the fortress completely under his wing. I have no clue why he wouldn't let others, save two personal aides of his, look into it, or why Dumbledore permitted him to take such massive control, but as it… I hope I'm just being foolish. Do take care, will you?"

"Of course, mum," said Harry, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I'll keep an eye on Mat too. You know, I will." Harry saw Lily smile at him brightly before he parted from her and walked towards the Hogwarts camp.

"You missed the first few instructions," stated Cedric. "Bagman announced it just now. The first bit will be harsh terrain, with hostile forces. I suppose that means goblins and the magical creatures we saw in the map. Then we reach the walls of the fortress, heavily guarded by towers. Each team is given a handicap to cross the walls. We cannot fly over it. Durmstrang cannot simply protect Krum while he destroys it. And Beauxbatons must work as a complete team to get around it."

"Okay," said Harry, nodding. "Anything else?"

"Yes. The fortress belongs to goblins, who will attempt to maim us rather than kill, but Bagman said, not to trust the goblins. Our flag is inside the tent, and we need to plant it in the flag post inside the keep."

Harry nodded and turned warily towards the Weasley twins and Angelina as they emerged from the tent, carrying the flag between them. But it was Mat who settled issues by grinning at Harry, and whispering, "Good luck."

"You too," said Harry, and felt Ginny's fingers slink into his.

'_I'm not angry,'_ she thought with amusement.

"Right," said Cedric, seeing everyone assembled together. "Fred, you'll be the Standard Bearer. Shrink it and keep it safe at all times. Without it, we cannot win. George and Angelina, your prime aim is to protect Fred and the Standard. The rest of us… Harry, do you have any ideas?"

"Our terrain has hippogriffs and eagles. Ginny and I should remain in our griffin form, and two of you, say Draco and Neville, can ride on us until we near the walls. We'll scout the land and keep the rest from encountering the goblins. Cedric, you'll lead those in the ground, and keep an eye out for signals from above. Mat and Hermione, you are good duelists and know a lot of spells. Aid Cedric in avoiding the goblins. Is that fine?"

"Yes," said Cedric. "Anybody with any objections?"

Hermione and Mat looked at each other and shook their heads. Angelina appeared hesitant and said, "One of the griffins could show us the way while the other keeps a lookout for the goblins. This way we'll not waste any time."

Harry nodded. "I'll lead with Neville, and Ginny and Draco can scout around you guys. Draco?"

"Hand signals," Draco said, moving his hands and fingers in a specific manner. "This is for wait. This is for enemies. This is for move. This is for turning in specific directions - left, right, forward, backward. This is for hide."

"Those are good," muttered Cedric. "Remember them, all of you." He bit his lip when the trumpets blared and everybody took a deep breath. "For Hogwarts and Britain," he stated boldly and took the first step towards the Simulation Zone.

Harry entered the Simulation Zone as a griffin, Harold, the black and silver griffin. He growled at the darkness of the night that was surrounding them but tarried long enough for Neville to jump over him. With a sturdy move, he ran a distance of twenty feet, and looked around. They were in rocky terrain, a broad cliff that stretched for miles and miles. The cliff seemed to be free of any goblin camp, but he could sense other creatures around them. He raised his head and peered at the distance. The rock gave way in an ascending path to greener terrain, with heavy foliage that could hide enemies from sight. That was the path they had to take.

"To the air, Harry and Ginny," said Cedric, his wand held protectively in front of him. "We'll take care of things down here."

Harry gave a light roar and kicked off, soaring to the skies, and aware that Ginny was a short distance behind him, but while he kept soaring up and dashing forward, Ginny hovered around the others, keeping an eye out for danger. From above he had a better view of the terrain, and quickly determined the best route towards the black speck of the fortress in the distance.

"There are a handful of goblins over there," whispered Neville against the breeze. "I think they are. The earth doesn't look natural there, more like camouflage. Tell Ginny. The others will encounter it in ten minutes, at their pace."

Harry nodded and allowed Ginny to see the image in his mind, before continuing ahead. By then they had outdistanced the others by a fair bit, and Harry was beginning to feel a bit nervous about them, but at that very moment, he dived down, his instincts taking over.

"Hippogriffs!" Neville spat as a herd of hippogriffs raced towards them from ahead. "And goblin archers," he added when a bolt of arrow came towards him. "Dodge the arrows, while I get the goblins. I do not wish to hurt the hippogriffs."

Harry did as Neville said, moving in a zigzag between their foes, avoiding the arrows with great precision, as Neville yelled curse after curse, binding the goblins. Seeing himself outmatched by sheer numbers, Neville yelled, "To the ground. There are dozens more approaching from the right."

Harry nodded. The ground was thick with trees and not all the hippogriffs would be able to launch a successful attack on them. But the moment he reached down, he realized that wasn't Neville plan. For, the moment they reached down and the hippogriffs followed after them, the branches of the trees started smacking and hitting their pursuers. Neville had leapt from the griffin's back and was standing in the middle of the glade, his hands outstretched as he commanded the earth and all that grew in it to come to his aid. Broken branches and rocks charged towards the goblins, knocking them out, as Harry observed with fascination, often bringing down a goblin with a stunner himself. Finally, when the air was clear, Neville turned to Harry with a grin.

"We should get going," said Harry as they clasped their hands together. "The others will be getting quite close."

Meanwhile, nearer to the others, Draco signaled for everyone to wait and hide until the goblins walking near them were safely gone. From his forward stance, it appeared he had little concern for his own safety or the warnings from Bagman and Dumbledore, trusting rather to his training and abilities to face the band of armed goblins, if required. But he decided to stick to the plans made earlier and kept spying on the goblins from overhead until they had gone beyond range. From beneath him, the growling form of Ginny as a golden griffin whirled around and brought him to face Neville, also airborne but miles away on a black griffin. He nodded when Neville signaled that the way was clear, and he observed the goblins below him had passed through different routes. The path was clear for the time being.

Receiving the signal, the other Hogwarts Contestants wasted little time in tarrying. Led by Cedric, the others followed in a swift and disciplined line. They ran along a pathway just wide enough for two people to move side by side, flanked by a thick growth of trees. Hermione went abreast with Cedric, breathing hard to keep in pace with him, while the twins followed after. Mat and Angelina were last, Mat constantly checking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed, his wand held securely in his fingers. As they hurried down the narrow lane, sheltered for almost a mile by tall grass like plants, the sky above was beginning to lighten. Mat called for the others to halt. "Wait."

The others turned and Mat said in a low voice, "Listen."

The air was still and only the distant sounds of night insects punctured the silence. Then a distant piercing growl from above them signaled the approach of their other teammates. Just then, the dark form of a black griffin landed beside them, transforming into a human the instant the rider jumped off.

"How far?" Cedric asked Harry and Neville.

"Another twenty minutes of brisk running will bring us to the gate, at which time we must either decide to circle it along the wall to find a weakness while risking the towers, or to launch an attack on the gate itself, risking the other teams getting us from behind. Durmstrang is headed in that direction as well, and only a short distance further from it than us."

"What about Beauxbatons?" asked Angelina to Ginny as she approached behind Draco.

"Not a big problem right now. Half their team is trapped by goblins in some cage and the others are trying to release them. I think they are taking their handicap too literally," muttered Ginny as she gave Harry a quick hug. _'__I__'__m glad you__'__re safe.__'_

'_You should have seen Neville's fury,'_ replied Harry with an impressed tone before turning to the others. "There are goblins behind us, they aren't following us yet, the darkness hid us when we were airborne, but I think they will make for the gate as well, unless they find some other team."

"The gate sounds dangerous," stated Cedric plainly. "It is approaching dawn - anyone moving close to the guard towers near the gates will be an easy target for their archers. We will be trapped between the towers and Durmstrang and perhaps goblins as well, and any progress we make will be open to them as well but without going through the necessary risks."

"Cedric is right," agreed Draco whole-heartedly. "I suppose a Slytherin way would be to wait for Durmstrang to reach the gate first." He ignored the shocked faces of Fred, George and Angelina and turned to Mat and Hermione. "Unless you can think of another way in without breaking your Gryffindor honor," he ended sardonically.

"Stop it," Harry cut in when Mat was about to retort in response. "We don't have time for this argument. That is a good idea, Draco, but what if they use that advantage we give them to reach the flag post before us?"

Everyone drifted into silence for a few moments, pondering the question when suddenly Hermione spoke out. "A beginning. We should reach as close to the gate as possible and decide from there on."

Harry nodded and turned to Ginny. "As wolves, we'll lead our pack of warriors." And so they ran through the rising path, covered in grass and thick growth, spiraling towards the cliff.

'_I prefer rock when it comes with grass,'_ commented Ginny as she jumped from one rock to the other, while digging her claws in the mud for support. Often, she would jump a few meters in front of Harry, before he would overtake her with his steady but swift running.

'_And I have no preference as I prefer running to jumping,'_ replied Harry with a hint of amusement. _'But all that training with Professor Flitwick paid off and… _

But Ginny cut him off with an urgent, _'There! Over to the right is a stone path leading upwards.'_ She followed the trail, and Harry followed after her.

'_Don't let the silence mislead you. There are eyes surrounding our every move, waiting for us to reach… To your left! Look out!' _

A bolt of arrow shot from a projectile and nearly struck Ginny, who however, managed to dodge sideways just in time. The next instant dozens of arrows appeared at the same instant, Harry felt one graze his front limb but managed to dodge the rest, moving back slowly, to test the range of the towers. Finally, the number of arrows receded and only one appeared at the horizon, coming towards him. Then Harry jumped backward, and raced towards his team, who were a few hundred yards behind and growled, making them stop. Transforming back to human, he chanced a glance at Ginny, who was hiding in a glade underneath the covering of a rock, and said, "A short distance ahead falls in range of the towers. There are several towers. The arrows aren't of magical energy, but wooden sticks with metal heads."

Draco and Cedric nodded and instantly conjured shields. Mat and Hermione turned to the boulders around them and transfigured them to passable shields for themselves. Seeing them, the two Weasleys and Angelina used their own means to protect themselves. The twins transfigured wooden sticks to what vaguely resembled a beater's bat with a wide head while Angelina charmed a medium sized stone to whirl around her protectively, to knock out any arrows that came her way, while the twins were ready to beat the arrows to death.

Harry nodded in approval and said, "Spread out. We do not know if they have any other weapons, so I'll lead. A wolf will be able to dodge better than humans."

'_I'm a few steps ahead, Harry. Take your own advice,'_ came Ginny's voice as she sprang from her hiding place and leapt from one landing spot to another, dodging several arrows at a time.

Horrified and slightly numb with fear, it took Harry a gentle shake from Neville and Mat to move. Cedric, Draco and Hermione had moved on after Ginny with the twins and Angelina shortly behind. Harry nodded and said, "Take cover. I'm flying up and seeing how the land lies." Saying so, he kicked off from the ground and soared as Swiftwings, shooting straight up above the forest enclosure and to the growing daylight and gasped.

The fortification of the fortress was in full sight, an ominous dark barricade, tall and mighty, jutting up like mountains on the plains. Towers were visible at every ten meters, with a crossbow in the middle, seemingly enchanted to attack trespassers. Harry gazed inside the walls and saw a magnificent skull shaped fortress with wide jaws that formed its entrance. Goblins stood at the entrance, menacingly. Keeping that in mind, Harry glided dangerously close to the towers, fully aware that he couldn't fly to the other side without being disqualified. The arrows didn't move towards him, it appeared the enchantment was only for those in the ground.

'_That would explain them not wanting us to fly in as griffins,' _Ginny said in his mind and Harry's attention instantly turned to her.

'_Why are you as a human and unprotected?' _Harry asked in confusion and anxiety. _'And why aren't you being attacked anymore?'_

'_I'm too close for the walls. They cannot fire straight down,'_ replied Ginny with a triumphant glee. _'Come down, Harry. We need to do this from the ground.'_

Agreeing to her point, Harry descended to the ground, and in the last twenty meters of descent, had to dodge arrows that suddenly started firing at him. But he landed safely next to Ginny and waited for the others to arrive. He faced the others and gasped at seeing Hermione and Mat wounded. Hermione was being helped by Draco, carried on his back, as he slugged forward, a step at a time, but with two shields holding the arrows at bay. They had all scattered, to minimize the effect of the arrows, and only three arrows came towards Draco and Hermione at a time, thus making it manageable for him to evade them.

But it was Mat that worried Harry. He had lost his shield and was too busy dodging the two arrows that came to him in close succession that he was unable to do any magic or move forward. Harry touched Ginny's shoulder, relaying without words that she should stay there, and leapt forward, a grating gust of wind behind him, throwing astray all arrows that came in his direction. Often one would pass through, but Harry's sharp instincts allowed him to dodge them. Finally, he reached his brother and in the few moments that Harry kept the arrows away from them, Mat transfigured a nearby boulder to another shield, a bigger one this time, and then another one. He handed the second to Harry with awe written all over his face at his twin's command over air.

"Brothers," Harry said simply, taking the shield, and grinning slightly at the smile on his twin's face. Together the two marched side by side to cover the final fifty yards or so. When they reached the safety against the wall, Neville instantly took to looking at Mat's wounds, having treated Hermione already.

Meanwhile, the others had been discussing on how to proceed. Seeing Harry, Cedric turned to him. "Didn't you suggest we circle around the wall to find a weak link?"

Harry shook his head. "We've lost too much time in this last dash to the wall. Durmstrang, if they had a better strategy to move forward, would have negated our advantage. Is there any way we can enter from here?"

"Reducto!" shouted Mat with his wand pointed at a segment of the wall a short distance from them. But the moment the curse hit the wall, black metal spikes shot out in all directions.

"Protego!" several voices cried out in time, creating a shield dome to keep the spikes from hitting them. The spikes faded, leaving that segment of the wall slightly thinner.

Harry and Cedric looked at each other, both getting the same idea. Harry spoke first, "Hermione, Mat, Neville and Angelina, take position in front and be prepared to create a shield. Make it a dome. The rest of you, take position behind each of them. Cedric, protect them from the left, while I do that from the right. The ones in the middle will throw a reductor curse at that spot in the wall, while the others hold the shield. Keep changing positions with the person in front of you to keep a constant flurry of curses."

Harry observed while holding a steady shield as the formation worked and the wall kept getting thinner and thinner while the shield never wavered with the constant change in the person casting it. Who would have thought the way in could have been so simple. Soon, they would have an opening.

Just then, Cedric called out in alarm. "We have company!" And sure enough Harry heard them. A cacophony of inhuman screaming erupted the moment light came through the dark barricade of the wall before them. "Stop!" he shouted, and the curses halted, but an explosion came from the other side and the rest of that segment of the wall was blown to smithereens, revealing behind it a rather ferocious looking troll. It had a chain around its neck as it raised the spear in its hand and pointed it towards the Hogwarts team. Smirking goblins could be seen behind the troll, guiding it with the chain around its neck.

"Hold still!" yelled Cedric. "Remember the towers!"

"Will the towers attack our enemies?" asked Ginny suddenly and Harry smiled.

"Great idea, Ginny. Let's find out. Cedric and Mat, destroy the chain around the troll's neck and lure it out, remember its hide is impervious to spells."

Several curses resonated through the air and the chain split from around the troll's neck who halted for a moment in confusion and then, showing intelligence far surpassing those of his species, smirked gloatingly and threw a goblin out of the wall and into the ground before the invaders. A dozen arrows rained instantly and the stunned goblin could barely move before several had pierced its body.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and shielded the gory sight from her, but not before she responded, _'Why do you bother? I can see with your eyes.'_

Harry didn't respond as he saw the other goblins scamper away behind the troll, who seemed to take particular delight in chasing the goblins instead of the students.

"He recognizes us as the one who liberated him from the goblins. The goblins must have been horrible to him. The poor troll," stated Hermione with concern and the others chuckled as they walked towards the opening in the wall.

"We lost a trick back there," muttered Cedric to Harry, who nodded.

"We could have walked as a shield wall to cover the blows of the towers," Harry explained on seeing the confused faces of the others, "Like we did with those spikes shooting of the wall."

"That can't be helped," said Neville. "Let's march on."

The moment the first person entered, it was Cedric, a loud horn started blowing from the tip of the fortress in front, sending a chill down the spines of all the ten invaders. "Be prepared," said Cedric as he took a step forward, gazing at the towers warily. But when no arrows came, he sighed and took another step forward. "We cannot be lax. Shields up. Make a wall with your shields in all directions and from above. Fred, you have the banner? Revert it to its size and stay in the middle with your wand out but hold the banner high. Let our enemy see who comes against them."

Harry looked at Cedric with awe and hastily followed his instructions. There was a fire in his eyes that enthralled him but before he could say anything, Cedric turned to him.

"Harry, you have any ideas?"

"You have everything under control," Harry replied, walking to the front and bringing his shield ready in front. He nodded when Ginny and Neville joined him and cast their shields in each direction, and Cedric cast one overhead.

"Mat, Hermione, Draco and Angelina, do the same a few steps behind us. Fred stand in the middle. George, stay with your twin, and protect him at all times. He's the standard bearer," Cedric ordered swiftly, often glancing ahead as the sound of drums resonated.

"The front entrance of the keep is opening," muttered Harry, shifting his wand from one hand to the other, and slipping the other around Ginny's waist for a quick squeeze. When a sea of goblins emerged from the keep, charging ahead, Harry brought both his hands to his wand. Arrows rained on them from above and fell to the ground harmlessly on encountering the wall made by the students of Hogwarts. After two rounds of arrows, there was a slight pause as the goblins reloaded their bows, and Harry yelled out, "All right, people. This is it. Under this shield wall, let us march as one. For the glory of Hogwarts and Britain!"

"Hogwarts and Britain!" the rest echoed as one.

Harry took a quick step, and halted, allowing another bout of arrows to fade harmlessly, and another step and then another, and smiled when nearly everyone stayed in position, echoing his movement as if reading his mind. "Stunners!" he shouted when the archers lowered their bows yet again.

"Stupefy!" ten voices yelled, some at the same time, others a moment before or after, but the result was the same. Several of the goblin archers fell to the ground.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, warding off the brunt of the next bout of arrows, and for the most part, others managed to follow, but Hermione's scream pierced the air. Harry took a deep breath but knew he couldn't move from his position or else the result would be much more dire. "Draco! Stay in position!" he yelled, barely in time before the pureblood could rush to aid Hermione. "George, shield up! Replace Hermione!" Another bout of arrows came but George managed to block the hole in front of Hermione.

"Neville, give me your wand," shouted Ginny from next to Harry, shifting a step closer and standing almost behind Harry. "I'll take both sides."

"Yes," said Harry suddenly. "We stop here! There is good visibility and range. Fred, plant the banner! Neville, treat Hermione! The three of you stun the goblins while we keep the shields up!"

He was right. The front entrance of the skull shaped keep was right in front, the jaws open and goblins kept pouring out of it but not just in their direction.

"The red flag! Beauxbatons is here! We do not have much time!" shouted Cedric.

"On three we all stun again!" yelled Harry over the din of goblin war cries. "One - two - three - Stupefy! One - two - three - Stupefy! One - two - three - Stupefy!" A number of goblins fell but the rest charged at the group of invaders, seeing their shield wall to be impenetrable while their own forces kept depleting. Seeing them approach, Harry shouted, "Spread and fire at will! Hermione and Neville, guard the banner! If injured, others will come to you!" Harry ended, turning to Cedric. "Shall we hunt again?"

Cedric grinned at Harry, his smile intensifying the moment Harry transformed into a griffin. He jumped on the black beast and grinned at Draco, who was riding a similar golden creature. Both waved their wands at each other before the griffins jumped up and raced towards the goblins, many of whom started running off in the direction of the Beauxbatons team. Cedric and Draco took care of the precious few that were brave enough to face two rampaging griffins. But for the most part, the entrance was cleared and the griffins landed on the skull face of the keep. They landed jubilantly on the other side of the drawbridge, at the foot of the skull face of the fortress. But turning back, they were aghast. The field was littered with goblins behind them, cutting them from the rest of their team while Durmstrang had snuck behind the Hogwarts Standard, their wands raised and pointed towards the Hogwarts Standard.

'_Oh my!'_ thought Ginny in disbelief, looking at the havoc that was around the Hogwarts Standard, shaking her griffin head vigorously. _'I like that troll!'_

'_Should I be jealous, Miss Weasley?'_ Harry said humorously, observing the troll they had freed from goblin captivity earlier kick two of the only standing Durmstrang team. Several were on the ground, out cold, smashed by a charging troll's body, while one had a spear wound that Neville was treating, after stunning the injured. The rest were easily taken care of by Hermione and the twins, who had returned to the Standard on seeing it under attack.

'_Is Hermione trying to pat the troll's snout?'_ asked Ginny in disbelief.

'_I think a better question would be, is the troll blushing?'_ echoed Harry in an equally awestruck manner.

"Shall we proceed inside?" asked Cedric after shaking his head at the sight near the Hogwarts Banner.

"Without the banner?" asked Draco curiously, but with a frown on his face. "Well, we could defend the flag post…" He stopped and stared at the field with wide and completely incredulous eyes. "No way!"

'_Oh Harry!'_ thought Ginny calmly. _'Now I know this is just a dream. I mean… come on, there is no way that Hermione and Mat could be riding on a troll's shoulders, carrying the Hogwarts banner and leaving a litter of goblins behind. Will you pinch me? I don't want to miss breakfast.'_

Harry laughed loudly which emerged as a mix between a roar and a growl that shook Cedric, who jumped off Harry's back cautiously. "Sorry, Cedric," Harry said, reverting to his human form and laughing, he walked to the golden griffin and thumped her ear. _'This is very real, Gin. Hermione is really something.' _

"There is something off about that troll," muttered Draco finally. "It's eyes. It is enchanted."

Harry whirled his head to the troll and sent his awareness at it. A troll's mind was considerably harder to enter but the moment Harry did, he saw an image of Bagman with a wand, muttering some incantation. "Bagman!" he spat. He looked to Cedric with a troubled gaze. "I don't like this at all."

"At least… at least it is aiding Hermione and Mat," said Draco but he held a troubled look on his face as well.

The four of them were standing tall at the mouth of the skull shaped keep and observing the field that lay before them. Durmstrang was completely out of the equation while Beauxbatons was being slowly overwhelmed by the remainder of the goblin army - about fifty goblins still remained and battered against the few Beauxbatons students that remained standing. Victory could only go to Hogwarts from that point. But only if they managed to overcome the final hurdles inside the fortress.

"Hermione!" Draco called out and ran forward to embrace her when she jumped from the troll's shoulder.

"Say hello to Treebeard!" said Hermione ecstatically. "He likes that name."

"Treebeard?" yelled Draco in disbelief. "Treebeard? Treebeard! Hermione! I was so scared when I…" He stopped when Hermione grabbed him and kissed his lips.

Harry and Cedric exchanged a look and then Harry turned to Ginny, grabbing her and planting a kiss on her lips as well. As the two couples remained clasped in each other's embrace, Cedric took a deep breath and turned to Mat, who handed him the flag with a short inclination of his head.

"Can you smell that?" Cedric asked with glinting eyes. "Victory, it will be ours," he muttered as they all faced the ominous skull face.

--

**Endnote:** Here ends Part 1 of the final task. I'm working on Part 2 and hopefully it won't take more than a few days or a week to post it. Until then.

--


	10. Mage and Warrior

**A.N. **Delay due to my internship which keeps me working 12-15 hours a day including some weekends, yes, working in the city and not particularly enjoying it. Shorter chapter, but then, this is truly the second part of a very long chapter. Hasn't been edited by my beta-reader as I doubt I'll have time to repost again until another 2 weeks.

**Previously:**

"_There is something off about that troll," muttered Draco finally. "It's eyes. It is enchanted."  
__--  
_"_Bagman!" Harry spat.  
__--  
_"_At least… at least it is aiding Hermione and Mat," said Draco but he held a troubled look on his face as well.  
__--  
_"_Say hello to Treebeard!" said Hermione ecstatically. "He likes that name."  
__--  
_"_Can you smell that?" Cedric asked with glinting eyes. "Victory, it will be ours," he muttered as they all faced the ominous skull face.  
__--_

**Chapter 10 - Mage and Warrior**

'_Sometimes one likes foolish people for their folly better than wise people for their wisdom.'_ - Elizabeth Gaskell.

The morning sun beat down heavily upon the six Hogwarts Contestant standing at the entrance of the skull keep. Despite being inside a Simulation Zone, the heat of the sun and the ominous exhilaration of being near the keep felt very real to all the participants, it felt as if they were truly standing before the fortress in a high hill. They had fought their way to their destination, beating their adversaries and overcoming their rivals, and they cheered their success.

As they stared at the entrance of the skull face of the keep, a rumbling noise came from within and a small circular hole emerged. It revealed no light but it was clear to the Hogwarts contingent that they were supposed to go in.

"This is the final stretch," said Cedric, as he marched purposefully towards the newly opened entrance. "For Hogwarts and Britain."

'_Harry, what's bothering you?' _asked Ginny in their mind when she saw Harry constantly dart his head back towards the field.

'_Nothing. Just seeing if Fleur is able to beat back the rest of the goblins,'_ replied Harry with a smile to his girlfriend, as Draco and Hermione entered, one after the other.

Ginny smiled back, saying, _'It's only a tournament, Harry. Now that they have lost, I'm sure somebody will take them out before long.' _As she finished, she ran towards the hole and climbed inside.

Harry nodded at her words and moved to follow, waiting for Mat to walk in. He glanced back one final time to see Fleur stand defiantly against a dozen or so goblins that remained, the last of her team still able to fight. Neville, the twins and Angelina were fighting the remainder of the goblins in another part of the field and hadn't seen her situation. Sighing, Harry turned around and his eyes widened with worry. The portal door was beginning to get smaller and smaller. Flinging his hands forward, he ran to the entrance but it had narrowed down soundlessly and closed the instant Mat entered.

'_Ginny!'_ he called out frantically. _'The entrance is closed!'_

'_What!'_ Ginny shouted back. _'What do you mean it is closed! How could it be closed! It was open just… oh damn!' _After a few moments of silence, Ginny said, _'Perhaps… perhaps they only require half the team in, and there are five of us here.'_

'_Perhaps,'_ replied Harry uncertainly, as he tried to pry the door open with his fingers. When that didn't work, he used magic. When that didn't work either, he was about to destroy the door, when Ginny interrupted him.

'_Don't,'_ she called out. _'How hard can this be? Besides, Draco, Cedric and Mat are quite good in dueling. Hermione and I are here as well. Don't worry, we'll handle this. Go, help Fleur.'_

Still slightly disturbed, Harry however sent a mental nod and turned towards the green fields. As an eagle, he swiftly flew to Fleur's aid, who had fallen down against her three final adversaries, and dug his claws at the one closest to her. Dodging a spear and an arrow, he landed on the ground and stunned another one. But before he could turn his attention to the final goblin, the goblin collapsed to the ground and Neville's welcome face was visible from behind the goblin, grinning at Harry.

"Could I offer you a hand, good lady?" Harry asked with a grin, looking at Fleur's sweat-drenched face, staring at him from . He gave her his hand and pulled her up.

"Arry!" she cried out, brushing the grass and mud off her robes. "You shouldn't waste time on us. Go back to your team!" Then she wavered looking at the goblins he had knocked down and hugged him. "But… I thank you, my friend."

Harry grinned and nodded, patting her back. He sighed at the devastation around the Beauxbatons team and said, "Some of them are hurt severely. Neville will look after your wounds. I'm sorry your Standard is destroyed. You were worthy opponents. Anything could have happened in these past twenty minutes."

"That it could," agreed Fleur with a sigh. "We 'ave some good duelists and enchanters in our team. But you and Ginny are something special, Arry. What do we do now?" she asked the last question to her teammates, some of whom appeared disgruntled by the loss of their Standard, while others were impressed by the sportsmanship of the Hogwarts team. By then, Angelina and the Weasley twins had also joined them and they were all sitting on the grass, weary and restless at the same time, wondering what might be happening to the rest of their team inside the keep.

'_It's all dark and empty inside, Harry,'_ spoke Ginny in his mind. _'Something is wrong.'_

Harry's insides churned as his mother's fears from earlier resonated within him. He jumped up. It was all becoming clear to him. They were lured by Bagman's incessant aid to be unable to perceive any malcontent towards them, and with the enchantment on the troll, they almost had a free ticket to the keep - a keep, with horrors and traps designed specifically by Ludo Bagman and his two aides. And the entrance closed the instant Mat walked in. His mother's fears were justified. Somebody wanted Mat Potter inside the keep. Somebody wanted the boy-who-lived. They also had Ginny with them.

"You know, Arry," commented Fleur from beside him, "That skull looks incredibly like the Dark Mark from my 'istory book. That British Dark Lord's symbol whose curse on your brother backfired. The drawbridge is like a snake out of its mouth…"

But Harry had frozen. He was no longer listening to her words as he gazed the keep in a new light. _'I'm coming, Ginny!'_ he yelled in his mind, as he ran towards the keep again.

"Arry!" shouted Fleur from behind, following after, joined by Neville and the rest of the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons team still capable of moving.

But Harry wasn't even aware of them, for as he ran his senses were completely fixed in Ginny's mind, trying to make sense of the pitch black darkness that whirled around. _'There's someone else there. No. There are several others there. You are surrounded. Ginny! Transform into a phoenix and come out now! NOW!'_ Harry shouted frantically.

'_Sorry, Harry,'_ came Ginny's sad response. _'You know I am not capable of teleporting others as yet and I cannot leave Hermione and the others inside. You wouldn't either. Please hurry. I'm scared.'_

Harry cursed then. He cursed a phoenix's ability to teleport only to places they had personally been before. With his fear, came a rage and a determination that manifested in his fingers. Sparks shot out of his fingers and a gust of wind whirled around him, sending him faster than eyes could see, and in barely a heartbeat, he had moved fifty yards, dropping right in front of the skull face of the keep. He drew his hand back, making a ball, and pushed forward, sending a mighty wave of wind crashing against the door, which shook against its hinges. But unfortunately, the magic that held the door was too strong and it held. Harry repeated his blow, but to no avail. Darting his head around, he saw the troll sitting nearby, scratching its head and looking at Harry in confusion, and at that moment, Ginny's presence was lost in his mind.

Harry took a deep breath. She was alive, he could feel her presence, but she was stunned. Calming his nerves as best as he could, Harry turned to the troll and said, "I suppose now I find out whether love is truly a more powerful force than enchantments and magic. Treebeard!" he yelled. "Hermione! Inside! Danger!" He waved his hands about, trying to explain in sign language as best as he could. "Hermione! Her! Mine! Ee! Her! Mine! Ee!" he slid a finger across his neck, indicating danger, and stared in amazement as the troll jumped up with fury in its eyes. "Break the door!" he shouted, flaying his hand in the direction of the door.

Harry observed in fascination as the troll moved towards the door, and he chose that moment to transform to a tiger, and with all the strength of the ferocious beast, slammed against the door while sending another mighty gale of wind at it. At that very moment, the troll also slammed its fists against the door, and the magic gave way, sending the door flying inside.

Harry wasted no time. He leapt in, roaring with fury, and found himself in a strange passage, completely dark. He ran inside and reached an even stranger room. Even as a tiger, his insides shivered at the sight that was in front of him. A cauldron bubbled and the form of a hideous serpentine man emerged from it. Cold, crimson slits gazed at him in the pale face of the man and bony fingers pointed at him.

"He is the one!" the man said coldly. "You fools, he is the one."

Harry growled and looked around the room. His brother was tied against a pillar while the rest of his friends were on the floor, and Harry hoped they were all merely stunned and not dead. But they weren't alone. The room was arranged as a courtroom with a throne in a far end while dark robed men sat around in chairs, or were standing with their wands in his direction. Harry slowly took a step towards his teammates.

"He is the one! Why don't you show your true face to me, my dear boy-who-lived?"

Harry heard his brother gasp in disbelief and slowly resumed his human form. He had no doubt as to whom he was facing. He had seen that face in his memory, though it was no longer even remotely human in appearance. Harry opened his mouth and said simply, "Hello, Riddle."

Lord Voldemort's nostrils flared and his face contorted in fury. "You impudent fool. Wormtail, my wand!"

Harry watched as Peter Pettigrew stumbled forward and handed his master a wand. Harry knew the story of Peter Pettigrew and how he betrayed the Potters. But what more could he expect from a friend of James Potter? He turned his attention to the other Death Eaters. Their faces were hidden behind white masks, but he could recognize at least one of them. Silver strands of hair could be seen jutting out of the mask and the man was standing closest to his friends. With a quick wave, he pointed at his mind, and Harry understood.

'_Lord Malfoy, speak swiftly. What is going on?'_

'_Summons, an hour ago. Bagman, Death Eater. This chamber, beyond Hogwarts. Simulation Zone a portal. All alive. Distract him, I have portkeys.'_

'_Understood,'_ Harry sent back, before withdrawing from Lucius Malfoy's mind, glad that the pureblood aristocrat chose family and Harold Blackwolf over Lord Voldemort. But outwardly, Harry didn't show any indication of having had a mental communication with Lord Voldemort's chief Death Eater. Instead, he fixed his attention towards the newly resurrected Dark Lord as he stepped out of the cauldron.

"Your blood would have served me better, Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort as he took a step towards the boy. "But no matter, we will have our fun now. Let us duel. Let us match the strength of the Heir of Slytherin against Gryffindor and Dumbledore's puppet."

Harry paused for a moment and laughed mockingly. "Gryffindor and Dumbledore? I am no more a Gryffindor than you are. Where have you been for the past few years, Tom? Dead? Oh, hang on, you were dead…"

"Silence!" screamed Voldemort. "You will show respect to me. Crucio!"

Harry leapt to the sky as an eagle, allowing the torturing curse sail by harmlessly beneath him, before he returned to a firm footing on the ground as a human again.

"An eagle and a tiger," said Voldemort contemplatively. "Perhaps I have indeed underestimated you."

Harry fingered his wand nervously, fully aware from his heightened senses that the rest of the Beauxbatons and Hogwarts team had arrived behind him and were staring at the unbelievable sight.

"Ah, an audience," said Voldemort appreciatively. "How fitting. Perhaps I might let some of them survive and spread the tale of how Lord Voldemort dueled with the true boy-who-lived. How one Parselmouth fared against another. Name yourself a master or a mentor and I will judge whether you be worthy to face the Heir of Slytherin in duel, or undeserving of such an honorable means of death."

"Honor?" Harry said with a guffaw. "Where was your honor when you attempted to murder a mere toddler? I remember that night, Riddle. I remember it very well. It was my accidental magic that defeated you then. How then do you rate your chances any higher at a fair duel between us?"

He laughed as Voldemort's nostrils flared. Harry was fully extending his attention to keep Voldemort occupied as Malfoy was working in the darkness to silently create and place more portkeys around the other stunned Hogwarts students. In that moment, Harry felt a strange wonder in the pit of his stomach that raised his faltering confidence tenfold. Lucius Malfoy chose Harold Blackwolf over Lord Voldemort. That must mean something.

"But since you asked nicely," Harry continued almost instantly, "I name myself Harold Blackwolf, Mage and Warrior, first of my ilk and heir to none, son of Lily, pupil of Salazar Slytherin and Filius Flitwick. I accept your challenge, Tom Riddle, in the name of Blackwolf, Hogwarts and Britain. Diffindo!" He shouted the final word out loud, slashing against the air in front of him.

Voldemort, however, merely flicked the curse aside with his hand and laughed. "An eagle, a tiger and a wolf, you might be, Harold Blackwolf, but Lord Voldemort is much greater than any of those." In that instant, Voldemort's body began shrinking and in place of the hideous snake faced man remained a purple headed vulture, that appeared to be sneering at Harry as it swooped down on him. But Harry managed to revert to a tiger in time. Growling, he pounced on the vulture with his claws menacingly stretched forward.

The vulture evaded the tiger's attack by lifting itself to the air and out of reach.

'_Don't interfere,'_ Harry sent his awareness towards the general direction where all the remaining Hogwarts and Beauxbatons contingent had arrived. By then the vulture had flown back and transformed into a massive crocodile that was gaining slowly towards Harry. _'I have the best shot against him. Neville, the others have portkeys. See to the safety of those with you. Escape if you can. If something happens and I don't… if I don't make it, tell mum, Ginny and Luna… tell them I love them… and you. Tell Flitwick I kept my honor.' _With that thought, Harry turned towards the crocodile as it pounced on him, and roaring as a griffin, threw the massive reptile aside. But the weight of the crocodile was enough to send Harold the black griffin to his knees. Breathing and panting, the griffin managed to raise itself to brace for yet another attack by the crocodile, but instead faced the human form of Lord Voldemort.

"So you have a magical creature as well," muttered Voldemort in interest. "Perhaps I have been too easy on you. A griffin is mighty indeed. But it is no match for a basilisk."

As a human, Harry took a step back with fear in his eyes. "Close your eyes!" he shouted. "Close your eyes!" He didn't wait to see if his instructions were being followed and focused his eyes forward. He was immune to the death glare of the king of serpents and a phoenix could heal a basilisk's venom but Harry was used to keeping things to himself and he would keep his phoenix form a secret for as long as necessary. Instead, he pointed his wand towards his tied twin brother and released him. "Take the others to safety. Leave those who are stunned to me. Hurry! There is little time!" To Neville, he sent mentally, _'You must leave too. It will be hard for me to fight and keep you safe as well.'_

But before Mat and the others could completely disappear in the direction of the passageway that led to the resurrection chamber, there was a wild rumbling noise, and the troll Treebeard made yet another appearance. The troll's eyes fell on the limp form of Hermione, the human that had befriended him and he charged towards the Death Eaters around her. At that moment, the Triwizard Contestants still standing decided to join in the fray and sent dozens of spells and curses to aid the troll. Some even attempted to bring down Voldemort's basilisk form, but Harry swiftly changed into a griffin and kept the basilisk's gaze occupied in a direction far from the students.

'_Now!'_ sent Harry urgently to Lucius Malfoy, and could see the barest movement behind the mask of the pureblood as he muttered an inaudible, "Activate!" As the stunned bodies disappeared, Harry turned to Mat and Neville and shouted, "Go! Get the Aurors and Professors!" When the others refused to budge, Harry's eyes widened in fear - the basilisk was turning towards them. With all the strength he could muster, Harry sent a powerful gale of wind - a turbulent whirlwind that personified Harry's desperation, and it took the students away from the chamber. The effort took nearly all the strength left in Harry and he fell to the ground just as a shrill scream emerged from the basilisk.

Seeing most of his captives returned or returning to safety while his own followers were plunged in disarray and chaos, Voldemort diverted his attention towards Harry and flew towards the fallen boy.

Harry closed his eyes, no longer retaining the strength to fight, move or even transform. _'I love you, Gin, and I'm so sorry,' _was his last thought as Ginny's presence returned in his mind, full of terror, and Harry waited for the inevitable impact as the serpent became bigger and bigger, filling Harry's entire vision.

But the impact never happened and instead Harry heard a painful guttural noise. He opened his eyes in a flash and saw the troll holding back the serpent with its bare hands, standing between Harry and the basilisk. Wonder filled Harry's eyes, turning instantly into dread as the troll turned into stone. The basilisk then plunged at the stone, shattering it into millions of pieces.

As he saw the troll being demolished, a profound sadness made Harry's gut wrench. The troll had been an innocent casualty. A creature that lived by instincts rather than any deep thinking, it had managed to rise above the enchantment of Ludo Bagman for the simple affection showed by a young girl, something that most humans would be incapable of. For Treebeard's death to be so unceremonious, so utterly unnecessary and disrespectful changed something within Harry. With heavy eyes, Harry raised his wand towards Voldemort and shouted, "For the death of Treebeard I curse you. Let your own death be a complete opposite to his - let your death be futile, bereft of honor and filled with ridicule, with no human left to shed a single tear or spare a moment of grief over you. I curse you, Tom Riddle."

'_Shut up, Harry!' _Ginny yelled in his mind. _'Look out! You're not going to die! I won't let you!'_

With that, Harry felt Ginny enter his mind and take control of him as he had done for her during their disastrous duel with Mat and Ron, and she transformed him into Astika, a snake of minute particulate size. He remained still and unmoving in the dark and quiet chamber as Voldemort's screams made it apparent that he thought Harry had somehow disappeared. As Voldemort ravaged the room in fury, Harry as Astika made it into Lucius Malfoy's boot and reached up to his pocket. He slid in and closed his eyes, focusing his complete awareness in Ginny's mind.

--

Some time later, Harry opened his eyes in Ginny's mind and felt her relief and love wash his entire being with such ferocity yet tenderness that he sighed contentedly. They were in their mindscape, surrounded by their respective animal forms, beside the river and in full sight of the fortress. Harry walked to Ginny and took her in his arms. No words were exchanged as they remained clinging to each other. In some corner of Ginny's consciousness, Harry could hear and see Madam Pomfrey telling people to leave her and the others alone.

"I'm in Malfoy's care now," said Harry, without preamble. He led Ginny to a stone and they both sat down, facing each other. "For better or worse. I am too tired to do anything."

"He chose you," reminded Ginny, resting her head against Harry's shoulder. "He chose you over Riddle. By saving us he redeemed his past."

"I love you,' said Harry, again without any preamble, and raised her face to kiss her. "I love you so much," he said again.

"I don't want to lose you ever," said Ginny, and she kissed him. "I won't survive it."

Reaching forward, he kissed her again and let his lips rest against hers. With one breath, they remained together for a long time until somewhere in Ginny's consciousness, they heard Lily Potter's frantic voice.

"Mum," said Harry, suddenly moving his head up. "Ginny, could you?"

Nodding, Ginny closed her eyes and the mindscape faded away from around them. The peaceful beauty of the valleys disappeared into the grey and painful Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. The butterflies flying in the bright sunlight vanished and transformed into dozens of people - teachers, Aurors, ministry officials - all frantic and frenzy with the recent occurring. Next to Ginny, Lily Potter and Molly Weasley were sitting on either side. Before opening her eyes, Ginny allowed herself and Harry to listen to their conversation.

"Ron was right," was saying Molly Weasley with some harshness and much grief in her voice. "Your son Harry is nothing but trouble. Look what has happened to my daughter…"

Lily's eyes were downcast and her face transfixed on Ginny's as she rubbed the girl's wrist and ignored her mother's diatribe. Instantly, Ginny got up and hugged Lily. "He's all right," she whispered quietly, and pried her hands away when her own mother tried to embrace her.

"Ginny!" called out Molly in shock. "What did he do to you?"

Ignoring her mother, Ginny turned her attention to the others in the room. Nearly all the students were gathered there and Mat seemed to be trying hard to convince Dumbledore about something. Ginny turned her attention to Fleur, who was conversing rapidly with her own Headmistress and the French Minister, whose face had become very pale.

"It appears," said Dumbledore out loud and everyone lapsed into silence, "that Lord Voldemort has finally returned." His face had lost much color, and for the first time, he truly appeared his age. He slowly got up and said, "The portal was destroyed when the students emerged from it, blocking us from going to the aid of Harry Potter. I fear…" He trailed off and turned his face away from the scrutiny of others.

'_Harry?'_ asked Ginny quietly. The question was clear to both of them.

'_No,'_ responded Harry. _'He is grieving for the true boy-who-lived, not for me. He is ruing his mistake in identifying the wrong twin but nothing else.'_

Monsieur Pierre broke the silence with his heavily accented voice. "But what is this about Harry Potter being the true boy-who-lived?"

There were startled gasps from everyone, including Lily Potter, who looked at Ginny with wide eyes. Ginny shrugged helplessly, confirming to none but Lily that it was true. Lily took a deep breath and placed her arm around Ginny. Dumbledore shook his head and said, "It is merely Voldemort's method of spreading chaos, confusion and discord among those who should be united against him. Harry Potter was a brave boy who put aside his petty jealousies and aided his brother in his time of need. For that we must honor him. Matthew Potter remains the true boy-who-lived."

'_IS HE INSANE?'_ yelled Ginny in their mind and sent an apologetic glance when Harry winced. _'At least your brother isn't looking much pleased with that either. I should tell them the truth and…'_

'_No, Ginny!'_ interrupted Harry urgently. _'Let this play out. I want to see what Dumbledore is up to now. Avoid his eyes but keep him in your vision.'_ So saying, Harry looked out of Ginny's eyes, but while her gaze was fixed on Mat, Harry's was on Dumbledore. Slowly, he sent threads of his awareness towards the Headmaster, like thin tendrils reaching out into Dumbledore's mind.

The moment contact was established, the image of Sybill Trelawney came to Harry's mind. There was an aura of foreboding around her as she screamed in a hoarse and unearthly voice:

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... his brother's happiness must be the cost of his power… the one will acquire power that his brother is denied… a new order will rise behind the one… he, his friends and mentors will rule the new world under a benign hand of peace, justice and prosperity… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…'_

'_Hogwash!'_ said Harry to Ginny, who had been shocked by the prophecy. _'Utter nonsense! Dumbledore is confused as to what went wrong with his efforts. Until then, he will keep the status quo about Mat being the boy-who-lived.'_

'_What will you do?'_ asked Ginny in concern.

"Ridiculous! Preposterous!" yelled a red-faced Cornelius Fudge as he barged into the hospital wing. "I do not know what you and your staff is playing at and how you managed to hoodwink Mat Potter, but enough! You Know Who has _not_ returned and you will not spread chaos in _my_ country!"

'_Hmm,'_ said Harry thoughtfully. _'Looks like Dumbledore might have some trouble ahead. Gin, you up for a vacation?'_

'_What do you have in mind, Lord Blackwolf?' _asked Ginny with a hint of playfulness.

'_Entirely up to you, Lady Blackwolf,'_ said Harry, mouthing the last two words with awe and wonder.

"… in that case we have reached a parting of ways, Cornelius," Dumbledore was saying in a tired voice, but still permeating much confidence and authority in his voice, from which the Minister of Magic balked. "Minister Pierre, I hope I can count on you?"

Monsieur Pierre was looking disgustedly at Cornelius Fudge, something that Albus Dumbledore might have taken to signify a willingness to support Dumbledore's authority. But the question merely made Pierre look disgustedly at Dumbledore. Shaking his head, he said, "You British are too hasty for your own good. Is there no Pensieve in this school or country? I would like to see for myself what the students of my country had to endure due to the inefficiency of you people."

'_A wise man finally speaks among a crowd of fools.'_

There was a long moment of grating silence as everyone realized how utterly foolish they had been acting with their bickering when the resolution was most simple and obvious. As Dumbledore dispatched Filch and Snape to bring a Pensieve from his office, albeit with some chagrin and unease, he turned to Ginny and Lily, and said in a condoling voice, "Please allow me to express my heartfelt sympathy over the loss of Harry Potter. We might have had some altercations but the safety of my students is my foremost priority."

"Then why did you dismiss me and permit Bagman monopoly over the arrangement of the final task?" asked Lily Potter sharply, and several people looked at Dumbledore for a response.

"Lily," said Dumbledore in a grandfatherly voice. "I know you are hurting but throwing accusations like this will be of little help. Please calm down and understand that over here we are all on the same side, of justice and light."

Harry scoffed in Ginny's mind and said, _'Have fun with the Defenders of the Light, while I pay heed to my own position. Malfoy seems to be alone in his study for now. Keep my survival a secret from all save Neville, Luna and Flitwick. Perhaps Draco, Hermione and Cedric as well, but tell them to avoid eye contact with Dumbledore and Snape. I will see you soon, Gin. Stay safe.'_

'_You stay safe too, Harry,'_ sent Ginny back to Harry, as Harry left her mind and returned to his own body, and slid out of Lucius Malfoy's pocket.

There was dim light in the library, illuminated solely by three candles in a stand. Shelves of books were arrayed all around and Lucius Malfoy was sitting on his desk, leaning back against his mammoth arm chair and breathing heavily.

Growing in size, Astika crawled over the desk, ignoring Malfoy's sudden intake of breath and raising of his wand. He fell to the floor and emerged as Harry Potter. "I apologize and thank you, Lord Malfoy, for taking refuge in your pocket."

Malfoy observed Harry keenly for a few moments and then nodding once, fell back against his chair again. "How can this be happening again?"

Harry took a seat opposite the desk and looked out of the window. It was twilight and raindrops were falling lightly. Nodding, Harry said, "Do you remember the diary you pushed in Ginny Weasley's books a few years ago?"

Malfoy's eyes widened guiltily and he nodded. Turning his gaze out of the window, he said hoarsely, "I have many regrets about my past, and I have made many mistakes in my life. All I can say is I am trying to make up for them."

"You saved four innocent students today despite the grave danger over your own life and that of your family," commented Harry.

"I did," drawled Malfoy slowly, as if realizing that for the first time. Then he grinned at Harry and said, "You held your own against the Dark Lord marvelously, Lord Blackwolf."

"Please, sir," said Harry, "call me Harry or Harold." When Malfoy nodded, Harry continued, "So my secrets are all laid bare before you now. I am a Natural Occlumens, a Parselmouth and an Air Elemental. That diary was a horcrux, a soul vessel. He has several others as well. For all practical matters, Lord Voldemort is currently immortal. But the question is… what happens now?"

"The Dark Lord claims his body is weakened due to Bagman luring your twin inside, instead of you. He will require some time to recuperate. That gives me some leeway to decide how to proceed," said Malfoy quietly.

"You have me in your power now," commented Harry. "I too am weak after dueling Voldemort. You could easily deliver me to him and become his favorite Death Eater."

"I could," agreed Malfoy, with a weak smile. "But I forsook that path the moment I created the first portkey. You were correct, there is not an ounce of honor in that imbecile. He is not fit to restore magic to its rightful place."

Relieved and pleased, Harry relaxed a bit more and said, "Dumbledore is convinced that I am dead. He is trying to retain his control over things by squashing all doubts about Mat being the boy-who-lived."

Malfoy nodded. "Your brother is his greatest tool. With the boy-who-lived beside him, Dumbledore can yet rally a force to challenge and perhaps outmatch the Dark Lord. But if his errors are revealed… if you are revealed, then it will cripple his efforts significantly."

"Do we want that?" asked Harry with a doubtful face. "Until now, it was us against Dumbledore. Now that Voldemort is here…"

"That makes no difference," said Lucius Malfoy. "Both Dumbledore and Voldemort have their own agenda. Neither of them care about magic or honor. They are unfit to lead this society. But enough for now. I take it that you wish to remain dead to the world for now. But I am loathe to have you reside in my home, for Death Eaters will come and go frequently. It will not do to place such great risk on you."

Harry sighed and leaned back again, recalling the ominous words of the prophecy he had recently acquired. "I do not know why but I get a strong warning to stay away from Dumbledore for the time being. He will try his hardest to bring me under his control. Perhaps it is for the best that Harry Potter should die."

"And for Harold Blackwolf to rise," added Malfoy. "The Eyerie will make an adequate residence but not for some time. I will have it remade and furnished. Until then, you might wish to travel to France with Monsieur Pierre and Remus Lupin."

Harry's eyes widened and for the first time since the Third Task's disastrous ending, he smiled happily. "That is a remarkable idea. But where does Monsieur Pierre stand in this whole issue?"

"Like us, Pierre stands for magic, and magic alone," said Malfoy.

Harry nodded and said, "Then Harry Potter must fade away for the time being." He closed his eyes for a moment and his features altered. He smiled at Malfoy's surprise and said, "You can add Metamorphmagus to that list as well, Lord Malfoy. I am Remy Leblanc, it is a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps you will indulge me a few moments of rest." So saying, he closed his eyes and leaned against the chair, content with the knowledge that he was safe for the time being.

--

Harry woke up with a start and looked around himself in surprise. He was no longer in the archaic library of Malfoy Manor but in a brightly lit room. He moved slightly and smiled at the comfortable bed he was on. His body was sore and the bed made him reluctant to get up but he shook himself and sat upright. There was a window on a wall to his right and he looked outside. The view made him gasp.

Outside, he could see a wonderful sight of mountains, he himself being at a considerable height. Lush green valleys were abound, separating stony cliffs and peaks. For miles and miles as far as his vision could stretch there was little sign of human life or settlement and Harry's smile widened further. He got up and walked to the window, opening it slightly. He sighed when a cold wind touched his face gently.

'_So that is the Eyerie,'_ came Ginny's voice in his head.

'_Good morning, Gin,'_ replied Harry peacefully. _'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep an entire night.'_

'_You didn't,'_ said Ginny, with concern and a hint of irritation in her voice. _'You slept for three nights.'_

'_WHAT!' _Harry exclaimed in disbelief, and his eyes fell on a skulking form of a house elf, standing by the door and waiting for Harry to notice him. "Hello," Harry called out in greeting.

"Master Harold is awake," said the creature with much elation. "Dobby welcomes Master Harold to his new home. Master Lucius tells Dobby to look after Master Harold while he is here. Bad men came to the Manor and Master Lucius is worried they will discover he is not bad like them. Not anymore, thanks to Master Harold. Dobby is much honored to be in the service of a great wizard such as Master Harold."

"Oh," said Harry, sitting down on his bed. "That is good, I guess," said Harry with some confusion. "Did he leave any message for me?"

Dobby nodded his head and said, "Master Harold is to get ready to meet guests, and Dobby is to notify Master Lucius when Master Harry wakes up. Would you like breakfast now?"

"Sure," said Harry. Looking around, he asked curiously, "Is this the Eyerie? Lord Malfoy managed to rebuild it so quick?"

"This is the Eyerie," said Dobby, nodding vigorously. "But it is not rebuilt yet. Only three rooms are done. This, the kitchen, the servants' quarters where Dobby sleeps and the bathroom. Dobby will make breakfast now. Would Master Harold prefer his eggs boiled, fried or poached?"

"Poached sounds lovely, Dobby," said Harry absent-mindedly, as he sat on a chair facing the window and looked at the scenic view. "And some toast if you don't mind. Make some for yourself and join me, if you haven't eaten already." The praising words of Dobby the House-elf about how kind a master he was serving faded into silence as the elf retreated to the kitchen, leaving young Harry contentedly look into the Welsh countryside as the warmth of Ginny's affection glowed in his heart and mind as a stubborn flame that refused to ever fade away.

Harold Blackwolf had survived - narrowly, true - but he had survived and he was healing.


End file.
